We Are The Legendary Heroes!
by MultiOMGPancakes
Summary: 01-06 crossover. When Chronomon Destroyer mode attacks the Data Squad universe the Legendary Heroes jump in to save the world from it's impending doom. Or is this just the beginning?
1. Call of The Digimon Superstars!

**We are the Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 01:**

**The Old Clock Shop Man, call of the Digimon Superstars!**

Location: Digital World

Universe: Data Squad (Savers)

Rhythm stood looking up at the towering digimon before her. He was much taller than her at about 8ft tall. His tattered cape slowly moved in the breeze.

"I understand your worry Rhythm, but do not worry, Chronomon will not destroy the Digital World." The digimon tried to reassure the girl. Her human like appearance still threw him off to this day. She looked like a normal human girl, but she was a being from the digital world. He had seen nothing like this so when he first met her he had mistaken her as a human.

"Alphamon we are being pushed back more and more, we don't have much Digital World left. We need aid." Rhythm pleaded with Alphamon. She knew Alphamon was reluctant to drag humans into the Digital World's problems. Ever since Yggdrasil decided to destroy the human world the digimon were trying to avoid many confrontations with the humans.

"I can not involve the humans. I would just be putting them in harms way. We know relations between our worlds are bad enough. I fear even DATS does not have the ability to destroy a Super Ultimate level digimon like Chronomon. Burst modes are powerful, but are not enough to faze him." Alphamon said with a sigh. It was hard for him admitting that they would most likely die. He was scared, but he would not admit it. He and the other Royal Knight were basically in charge of the Digital World with Yggdrasil gone and every ones lives were in their hands.

Rhythm looked around at the digimon around her. Some of them showed signs that they had been fighting hard against Chronomon's minions but some were no more than In-Training digimon and could not even hope to fight and just ran. The sight of the injured and terrified saddened her. Her hand moved towards her heart as she thought about Agumon. She wondered if he was safe.

"I believe I can help you." A gruff voice of a old man came from the shadows behind her. Rhythm and Alphamon faced the new figure. He was a old man with a hat and red tinted glasses. He was hunched over on a cane and behind him stood a walking clock.

"Who are you?" Alphamon asked. Alphamon's eyes burned into the old man.

"I have no name. But you may call me the Old Clock Shop Man." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"What is this help you have to offer Old Man?" Rhythm asked. Her eyes were pleading that what he had to say could help them.

"The Legendary Heroes. Children and digimon partners who have saved their own universes." The Old Man replied.

"Their own universes?" Alphamon asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Legendary Heroes are seven different heroes who saved their own universes from very powerful digimon." The Old Man said.

"Children I don't think are quite strong enough even if you call them legendary heroes." Alphamon said with disbelief.

"They have defeated Apoclymon, MaloMyotismon, The D-Reaper, Lucemon, Yggdrasil, Bagramon, and Quartzmon. Just to name their final enemies." The Old man listed. All the digimon who were listening to the conversation looked in awe of the Heroes accomplishments. Except for Alphamon.

"That is quite a list but I am still not convinced." Alphamon stated. He knew there was hope in these heroes but he was not sure if this was a trap.

"You mentioned one of the heroes defeated Yggdrasil, that would not happen to be Marcus Damon?" Rhythm asked.

"It would." The Old Man answered. A ripple of whispers filled the room. Every digimon knew who Marcus Damon was. He had destroyed Yggdrasil with his bare fists.

"Shall you accept their help?" The Old Man asked Alphamon looked around the room at the glowing faces of the younger digimon who saw the Old Man as a beacon of hope. That made him cave in and accept.

"I shall." Alphamon said with a sigh.

"Then I shall assemble them." The Old Man said as he turned to leave. His digimon turned with him and opened a portal the two moved through.

"Let us hope that they have not deceived us." Alphamon whispered.

* * *

Location: Odaiba, Japan

Universe: Adventure

"He's late." Harrumphed Tai. The digidestined had agreed to go on a picnic in the Digital World today.

"Tai this is usual for him." Matt said. Davis was always late no mater where they were going or meeting. There is a joke that he would be late even if they met in front of his house.

"The only thing he is not late to is soccer practice." Ken joked. Just then the door to the computer lab slammed open and Davis ran in.

"Sorry I was late." He apologized through deep breaths.

"Okay so now that every one is here we can open the portal." Izzy said as he spun around in his computer chair. "Yolei, if you would do the honors"

"All right! Digi-Port open!" Yolei yelled with much gusto. With a flash of light the digidestined were transported to the Digital World. When they arrived they walked a short way to a field and set down their picnic cloth.

" All right guys lets set this food out and eat!" Kari said happily. The digidestined and their digimon quickly set out the food and began to chow down.

"This pie is delicious!" cried a happy Veemon. After finishing their meal Tai turned to Davis.

"Hey Davis lets go on a walk." Tai said to Davis as he stood up and motioned to Agumon to follow him.

"Right" was Davis' reply. Veemon got up as well and started following Tai, Davis, and Agumon.

"I wonder where they are going?" Kari asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about them." Matt said nonchalantly. "They are very capable of handling themselves."

"You're right, I shouldn't worry about them." Kari said as she turned from the fleeting image of her brother. After walking out of sight of the others Tai turned towards the forest.

"We're ready Old Man." Tai said to the man walking out of the woods.

"Alright. Wait IN the store. I do not need you running off to save anyone this time." The Old Man said sarcastically. Tai scratched the back of his neck at the Old Man's comment.

"I'll try." Tai said guiltily. "you still have not told us what the Legendary Heroes are needed for."

"I will explain when I have gathered everyone." was the Old Man's response. Davis just shrugged.

"I guess he doesn't want to explain it to everyone." Davis suggested. As Tai, Davis, their partners, and the Old Clock Shop Man walked into the portal. They had no idea what exactly they were getting into.

* * *

Location: Shinjuku Park

Universe: Tamers

"Takatomon!" Cried Guilmon "Why are we here so early? We were supposed to meet for lunch!"

"I told you last night Guilmon, we were not going to be able to make that lunch date with Rika and Henry. We have to save the Digital World." Takato said turning to his partner.

"Why do we need to save it so early in the morning Takatomon? I can still see dew on the ground." Whined his partner.

"Just be glad I brought you bread Guilmon. And beside we will be able to see Tai, Davis, and the others soon." Takato smiled

"Really?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah"

"Yay!" Guilmon cried as he tackled Takato.

"Guilmon, get off me." Takato said as he struggled to lift Guilmon off him. Takato and Guilmon stood in Guilmon's hideout like usual except unlike most times when they are with Henry and Rika, but this time they are alone. They stood there in silence for about a minute.

"Hey Takatomon. Why are we going?" Guilmon asked.

"We are going to save a alternate dimension Guilmon. Just like last time. Didn't I tell you all of this earlier?" Takato sighed.

"I was eating bread then Taktomon, I don't pay attention while eating." Guilmon innocently replied.

"I should have guessed." After waiting a bit longer Takato was getting impatient. "When is the Old Man gonna' get here?" he asked.

"I guess his bus got stuck in traffic" Guilmon offered.

"He's a time traveler, he doesn't take the bus Guilmon. I half expect to see him walking out of a blue police box." Takato joked.

"Maybe, but that is just to obvious. Especially in this day and age." came the voice of the Old Man from outside the hideout.

"I was just joking" Takato said frantically.

"Are you ready?" was all that came from the Old Man.

"Yes." Takato replied. Guilmon and Takato then followed the old man through the portal.

On the other side of town at Hypnos, sensors were going off.

"Digital anomaly detected. Sending tracer." came the voice of Riley.

"Bringing up visual." came the voice of Tally. All of Hypnos was surprised at the visual.

"Is that a blue police box?" Yamaki asked.

"It seems so..." Riley answered.

* * *

Location: Shibuya, Japan

Universe: Frontier

"Hey Takuya, wait up!" Called Zoe. She had noticed Takuya getting up awfully early and leaving to do something. She had only noticed him when she heard him yell in frustration at the arcade game he was playing. "Why is he up so early. This is unusual for him." but her calling had only sent him running. He was avoiding her, but she did not know why he was avoiding her. Takuya turned down a alleyway and when Zoe looked around for him. He had already disappeared.

"Whew I lost her." Takuya said as he walked back to his meeting spot with the Old Man. "It will be good to see Takato again. I can really connect with him because of the similarity between Spirit Evolution and Bio-Merging." Takuya commented to himself. Not long later the Old Man appeared.

"Good to see you Old Man. Time to save the world, eh?" Takuya cheerfully stated.

"Did you go and become Canadian Takuya?" the Old Man joked.

"Nope, just in a good mood. It feels good to save the Digital World."

"Lets get going" the Old Man said. As he and Takuya entered the portal, on the other side of town, Zoe and the rest of the Legendary Warriors gathered to discuss Taukuya's odd behavior. Little did the rest of them know, Tommy and Koji knew exactly what was going on.

"Why would Takuya avoid me like that? Did I do something to make him angry at me?" Zoe said clearly stressed out.

"I wouldn't worry about it Zoe, we all know firsthand Takuya can be a weirdo sometimes." Koji said trying to comfort the distraught girl. Everyone but Takuya knew Zoe liked him, and when he was not around the others would cutely poke fun at Zoe for it.

"Takuya never keeps secrets from us. What is he hiding? Is he in a relationship? Does that mean he hates me?" a freaked out Zoe stated.

"I think Zoe is going a little crazy" JP whispered to Koichi.

"I think that ship has sailed." Koichi chuckled. Everyone except for Zoe laughed at that.

"This is Takuya Zoe, he will be fine." Koji said. "Or so I hope hope" he muttered under his breath. Only Tommy heard all of it and Zoe heard only the word 'hope'. Later Zoe approached him about his remark.

"What were you saying after 'he will be fine'?" Zoe asked.

"It's Takuya I was saying I hope he does not do something so incredibly stupid he hurts himself. Even if we joke and tease Takuya, we all still care about him."Koji reassured her. Luckily that was enough to put Zoe at ease. Afterwords Koji and Tommy sat together and talked about Takuya's departure.

"So Takuya is off to another universe again." Tommy sighed. "I wish I could go with him."

"I'm sure we will get pulled into this fight when Takuya need to Ancient Spirit Evolve." Koji said.

* * *

Location: Koto, Japan

Universe: Xros Wars

"Tagiru catch!" Taiki yelled as he passed him the basketball. Tagiru caught the ball and began running down court with it.

"Yuu!" Tagiru cried as he bounce passed it to his friend. Yuu then shot the ball. A perfect shot that increased Xros Hearts score to 20. A whistle blew signifying the start of half time. Tagiru looked up at the score board and smiled. The score was 20 – 12. They were winning by quite a margin now. Taiki looked up into the stands and smiled. He and Tagiru and stayed friends with the Hunters after the defeat of Quartzmon. In the stands you could see Akari, Zenjirou, Ryouma, Ren, Airu who was cheering for Yuu (to the dismay of Yuu's posse/stalkers), Hideaki, Kiichi, and Mizuki had all showed up to the game. _I will defiantly miss this, but it is Tagiru and I's duty to help others._ Taiki thought. It had been a few months since the end of the hunt but some digimon were still trpped in the digital world. Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Airu, and Ren have been trying hard to keep the digimon from attacking innocents and being discovered, but it was hard work. Leaving them now could cause some hard feelings. Taiki walked over to Tagiru and explained the situation.

"We need to tell the others the we will be leaving. Since they all met the heroes, It should be fine." Taiki whispered in Tagiru's ear.

"Yeah. If we just bail they could get very Xros at us" Tagiru chuckled. Taiki stifled a laugh. After the game Taiki and Tagiru approached the rest of the hunters to explain their situation.

"Today we will be leaving. Just for a few days not to long I hope." Taiki began.

"Why are you leaving?" Yuu asked.

"We have been called by the Old Clock Shop Man to travel to a difrent universe and with the rest of the Legendary Heroes save that universe." Tagiru explained.

"I keep forgetting you two are part of the Legendary Heroes." Airu groaned.

"Do you know exactly what you will be fighting?" Ren asked.

"No the Old Man said he would explain when he had gathered everyone." Taiki said.

"Well good luck. I think if things stay as quite as they are now we should be fine." Yuu said cheerfully. "Don't worry Taiki, we are not incompetent."

"That is good to hear" came the voice of the Old Man. "Now that you have finished explaining, we should be going. We would not want to make the others wait too long. Are you ready?" Taiki and Tagiru nodded. "Then we will be going." as they began to walk away the Hunters began discussing what should happen if digimon were to appear in the real world.


	2. DATS Vs Musyamon!

**We are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 02:**

**A Danger Filled Reunion, DATS Vs ****Musyamon****!**

Location: Clock Shop

Universe: Data Squad (Savers)

"Now that everyone is here I shall begin" started the Old Man. He looked around at the seven children who faced him. " As Marcus knows, Chronomon has waged war on the Digital World. The rulers of the Digital World, the Royal Knights, have tried to stop him on his rampage but they have been unable to defeat him."

"Sounds like a hard one." Taiki commented. "Do you think that we can do it?"

"I would not have summoned you here if I didn't." the Old Man reassured. "We must move soon. The Digital world is in danger."

"Hold it for just on minute." Marcus interrupted. "What about the human world? Chronomon will probably move on the human world, what can we do about that?"

"Have you forgotten DATS already, do you think they are not capable of protecting the human world while we focus on the Digital World." the Old Man replied. Marcus stopped at that. He knew Thomas, Yoshi, and Kennan would be fine, but he worried about Kristy. Kristy has not yet been able to reach the Mega Level. If she is not looked after, she could get seriously hurt. Thomas and the others knew he was a little over protective of his little sister, but this time he had a genuine reason to be worried. "Or are you worried about your little sister?"

"So what if I am. Fighting digimon itself is dangerous, but with a super powerful villain on the loose it is even more dangerous." Marcus rebutted.

"I know how you feel Marcus, but you have to give her space to grow and be herself." Tai said as he laid a hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"I forgot you had a sister Tai, I guess I should listen to you. You've been dealing with this for a lot longer than I have." Marcus sighed.

"You guys are lucky I have to deal with a older sister." Davis chipped in. This got a laugh out of the heroes.

"If we are ready to go, we should be going to the Digital World. You all are the Digital World's last hope. Do not disappoint." the Old Man said bringing everyone's attention back to the objective.

"Marcus, do want to do anything before we go?" Tai asked. After a pause Marcus answered.

"No, lets just go. I don't want to be bombarded with questions for the next hour."

"If it is settled, we will be leaving now." the Old Man said as Clockmon opened a portal to the Digital World. This was the start of a adventure on a greater scale than any of them could imagine.

* * *

Location: Damon Residence

Universe: Data Squad

Kristy sat in her room doing homework. It has been five years since the defeat of Yggdrasil and Kristy is now 15 and attends junior high school with Keenan.

"Ugh, why is history so hard?" Kristy sighed. Biyomon walked into her room. Her partner sat next to her on her bed.

"Hey I haven't seen Marcus for a while. I wonder where he is." Biyomon wondered. He was right Kristy had not seen her brother all day.

"He's probably just doing something for DATS, don't worry about it Biyomon." Kristy said nonchalantly. But she was getting worried about her brother. She decided after she finished her homework she would call Thomas and ask. After that thought she turned back to her homework.

After she finished her homework it was 8:00 pm. She was really worried now. She picked up her cell phone and called Thomas. After three rings Thomas picked up.

"Hello?" came Thomas' voice

"Hey Thomas, can I ask you something?"

"You sound worried. What do you want to ask?"

"Have you seen Marcus today?"

"No. haven't why?"

"Because I have not seen him all day."

"Hmm... That is strange. Tomorrow you should bring it up. I'm sure Miki or Megumi can track him."

"I guess you're right." Kristy hung up after this. She knew Thomas was trying his best to reassure her, but she was still worried for Marcus. She knew he could take car of himself, but she worried because there are enemies in the Digital World that not even Marcus can defeat. Kristy grabbed her sleep clothes and headed to take a shower. After she got out of the shower she turned out the light in her room and tried to get some sleep.

"Hey Kristy you need to be getting up if you want to get to school on time." Came Biyomon. Kristy groggily got out of bed and got dressed. As she walked out of her room she looked for signs that Marcus had returned in the night. To her dismay, he was still gone. When she saw her parents she could tell they were worried but were trying their best to hide it. Scenarios ran through Kristy's mind about her brother, almost none were positive. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Kristy opened the door to see the familiar face of Kennan. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, to his surprise. After she explained Marcus' disappearance she could see this disturbed Kennan as much as it did her because Kennan looked up to Marcus as a older brother.

"This is not good. Marcus always tells you and your parents if he is going to be gone for a while." Kennan puzzled.

"I talked to Thomas who said I should ask Miki or Megumi to track his digivice, I just hope it can give us some answers." Kristy said worriedly. They had to cut their conversation there because they had arrived at school.

"Well see you later!" Cried Kennan as he ran towards his first period class. Kristy found it hard to focus in her classes. She could not stop thinking about Marcus.

After school she went to the DATS headquarters. DATS had been reformed after digimon started to reappear in the human world. Kristy walked over to Megumi.

"Hey Megumi can you track Marcus for me?" Kristy requested.

"Why?" asked Megumi.

"Because he's been missing since yesterday. He didn't tell anyone where he was going either."

"Okay. Let me jus..." Megumi was cut off by the alarm that sounded when a digimon appeared in the human world.

"Musyamon, Champion Level. You want it Kristy?" asked Miki.

"Sure, it will get my mind of my idiot brother." Kristy said as she began running toward the signal. When she arrived she saw the digimon causing chaos.

"Biyomon, Realize!" yelled Kristy. In a swirl of data, Biyomon appeared in front of Kristy. "DNA Charge!" yelled Kristy as she inserted her pink DNA charge into her digivice.

"Biyomon Digivole to … Aquilamon!" her partner yelled as he digivolved. Musyamon charged at Aquilamon with his sword raised.

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon yelled as his blade was enveloped in flames. Aquilamon easily dodged the attack and slammed Musyamon with his horns, sending Musyamon tumbling back.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon yelled as a blue dragon made of flame shot out of his sword strait at Aquilamon. Aquilamon tried dodging the attack but it homed on him. Aquilamon fell to the ground but was not severely injured.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted. Three red rings shot from Aquilamon's mouth towards Musyamon who was unable to defend from the attack. Musyamon fell on one knee. Kristy thought he was finished until he was surrounded by the light of digivolution.

"What!? he's Digivolving!?" Cried a astonished Kristy.

"Musyamon Digivolve to... Asuramon!" Kristy stared at the Ultimate Level digimon in front of her.

"No Way." Aquilamon said. "Kristy, we need to digivolve too!"

"Right. DNA Full Charge!" Yelled Kristy as she inserted a large amount of DNA into her digivice.

"Aquilamon Digivolve to... Garudamon!" Garudamon quickly charged Asuramon. Garudamon's fist was blocked by Asuramon who grabbed her fist. Asuramon swung his second fist at Garudamon who was able to grab the fist. Asuramon had planned this. He swung his other two fists at Garudamon's stomach.

"Fire Fist Of Shiva!" Yelled Asuramon as his fists were enveloped in fire. Garudamon cried in pain as punch after punch collided with his chest. As Garudamon went flying backwards the flames from Asuramon's arms flew out and exploded on impact with Garudamon.

"Garudamon!" Kristy yelled as she made her way towards her fallen partner. When she reached him he had degenerated to Biyomon and was lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh no." whispered Kristy as Asuramon began to walk towards her. Her mind was swirling with so many emotions she couldn't think strait as she looked in horror at the digimon bearing down on her.

"Kristy!" came the voice of Kennan. "Get out of there!" Kristy's body came to life as she inserted Biyomon back into her digivice and began to run away from Asuramon. "Ready Falcomon?"

"Lets put him in his place." Falcomon responded.

"DNA Full Charge!" Kennan yelled as he inserted a large amount of his purple DNA into his digivice.

"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!" Crowmon now flew above Asuramon.

"We'll show him what happens when you mess with DATS." Kennan said in a cold voice.

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon yelled out as he unleashed his attack. The attack went trough Asuramon landing a fatal blow.

"Chronomon, I have failed you..." Asuramon gasped as he reverted to a Digi-Egg.

"Who's Chronomon?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know/" Kennan said with a disturbed looked on his face. "But if he had a master, we better prepare because that means more will come."

"We need to tell the others." Kristy said.

"Yeah, they need to know."

Later at DATS' headquarters DATS sat around a table discussing the events of that night.

"Musyamon was able to digivolve and when he was beaten he mentioned a digimon named Chronomon." Kristy explained.

"Hmm, Megumi can you run a scan to see if we have any information on Chronomon." Sampson said.

"Roger. By the way Kristy, the scan showed no traces of Marcus in this world or Digital World." Megumi said. Kristy was downtrodden by this revelation that not even DATS could not find her brother.

* * *

Location: The Clock Shop

Universe: Data Squad.

The Legendary Heroes stood in front of the portal to the Digital World lamenting on what they were about to leave behind.

_Kari, Matt, will you guys be alright without me or Davis? _Tai thought. _We will be gone for quite __awhile and I hope you don't worry too much about me. I hope you all understand I have to do this. This is my responsibility._

_ Ken, TK, Yolei, Cody, don't get mad at me for leaving. _Davis thought. _I know Tai and I left abruptly and you are probably looking for us, but we can't go back now. We have chosen the path that lies ahead and will see it to the end._

_ Henry, Rika, Jeri, please don't get angry at me for blowing off our lunch date. But the responsibility of being Digidestined comes before bistros. I hope this will not affect our friendship. Please know I will return, but it will not be soon. _Takato thought.

_Zoe, I'm sorry for running from you but I don't want to get you involved if you don't have to. I just hope Koji and Tommy didn't reveal my secret to you all. If they did I may have to hit them. Being part of the Legendary Heroes has taught me something that not even our adventure taught us. That I am not the strongest hero. _Takuya lamented.

_Kristy, I'm sorry for leaving you to defend for yourself. I have to do this not just for the Digital World but for the Human World as well. There are strong people around you that I trust to protect you while I can't. Please stay safe and don't get hurt. Know that to unlock the Mega Level, you must truly understand the DNA Charge, what it is and how to channel it. I hope to see you soon, even though that probably not happen. _Marcus thought as he clenched his fists.

_Akari, Zenjirou, everyone, Tagiru and I start a journey today that spans space and time. We may not see each other for quite a while, but you must stay strong against any digimon that appear in our world who threaten humans. You must never give up. I have faith in you and I know you will not let us down but don't push yourselves okay. _Taiki lamented.

_Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, be strong and believe in your own power, and know that bond between you and your partner will make your partner stronger. Our friendship will last forever. Don't forget that. This is my time to show my mettle as a superstar. Being surrounded by the other heroes is really nerve racking I hope I don't disappoint them._ Tagiru thought.

"Now if everyone is ready proceed through the portal." The Old Man instructed. The heroes walked into the portal and were completely surrounded by darkness.

"It's really dark. I can't even see myself." Davis said. He was right the others couldn't even see their hand in front of their face. Suddenly in a gust of wind the Heroes were all dragged in different directions. Some were lucky and bumped into one of the others, but Davis was sent flying off on his own with the Old Clock Shop Man making his way towards a screaming Davis. Tai and Marcus went flying in one direction, Takato and Takuya went in another direction, and Taiki and Tagiru went another.

* * *

Location: Somewhere in the Digital World

Universe: Data Squad

"Tai wake up, we need to get moving." Came the voice of Tai's Agumon. Tai at up and stared at his surroundings. Tai looked to his left and saw Marcus out cold.

"Hey Marcus, get up, we need to get moving" Tai nudged Marcus who slowly go to his feet. They had landed in the middle of a forest and were in the middle of a thick fog.

"Hey, I know this place!" Cried Marcus.

"Yeah, this is where Cherrymon lives, boss" Marcus' Agumon said as he came out of Marucs' digivice.

"You're right. If we can find Cherrymon, we can have a good base of operations to find the others." Marcus said. As they continued to walk the fog around them thickened. Tai would have gotten lost if Marcus had not known where to go. After a while of walking they still had not run into Cherrymon or his charges.

"Are you sure we are going the right way Marcus?" Tai asked.

"Honestly I don't know anymore." Marcus said while laughing. Tai sighed. "This is what the fog is for you know. It's here to keep intruders from finding the clearing where Cherrymon lives."

"I hope you have a way to find Cherrymon." Tai said.

"Don't worry, Cherrymon knows me, I'm sure when he hears I am in the forest he will either raise the fog or send someone to get us." Marcus explained. Just then the fog lifted and they could clearly see the opening. When they got there a SkullMeramon stood over a burnt Cherrymon.

"I have been waiting for you Marcus. I see you brought a friend. It will not stop me, Lord Chronomon watches over me mortals!" SullMeramon yelled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time on Digimon: We Are The Legendary Heroes! Marcus and Tai battle against SkullMeramon while Takato and Takuya run into a mysterious girl in the forest. In 'Fire of Courage, Takato and Takuya Save the Day!' **


	3. Takato and Takuya Save The Day!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 03:**

**Fire of Courage, Takato and Takuya Save The Day!**

Location: Cherryomn's Clearing

Universe: Data Squad

"I'll take you on." Marcus said confidently. "But know me and my Agumon are the ultimate fighters." he said as he cracked his knuckles. SkullMeramon was not intimidated by Marcus and just laughed at him.

"Hahahaha, I want to see you try, You are no match for my flames!" SkullMeramon taunted. SkullMeramon was surprised as Marcus charged at him and punched him in the face. The orange glow of Marcus' DNA Charge surrounded Marcus' hand.

"DNA Full Charge!" Yelled Marcus as he inserted his orange DNA into his digivice.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" Marcus' Agumon shouted as he digivolved.

"Lets do this Agumon." Tai said as he turned to his partner and raised his digivice.

"Agumon digivolve to... MetalGreymon!" Tai's Agumon yelled as he digivolved. RizeGreymon and MetalGreymon stood in front of SkullMeramon.

"My flames will be the flames of your death!" SkullMeramon said as he shot a fireball from his mouth at the two digimon. The fireball exploded but did minimal damage to the two digimon.

"My turn." RizeGreymon said. "Trident Revolver!" he yelled as he shot three bullets from the giant gun on his hands. The bullets were blocked by SkullMeramon. This gave MetalGreymon the opening to run in and melee SkullMeramon.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon shouted as he swung his metal arm at SkullMeramon. SkullMeramon was unable to block the attack and was sent backwards by the attack, but wen the dust cleared he was barely injured.

'No way!" gasped Tai. "He should have been defeated."

"I like him. A good punching bag needs to get back up." Marcus said with excitement. This comment made Tai sigh.

"My turn." SkullMeramon said as hundreds of flaming chains came out of his body. "Heat Chain Midareuchi!" the chains began hurtling towards RizeGreymon and MetalGreymon. The two digimon blocked but were unable to hold off the chains who broke their defense and sent the pair flying backwards.

"RizeGreymon!" Marcus yelled back to his partner.

"MetalGreymon!" Tai yelled as well. Their digimon were badly hurt but were still able to get up and fight.

"We can still fight Marcus." RizeGreymon reassured his partner.

"We will not stop fighting until we can fight no more!" MetalGreymon added.

"Such foolish words. For so called Legendary Heroes, you guys are really weak." SkullMeramon teased.

"You asked for it. Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon yelled in anger.

"We will show you our true strength!" yelled MetalGreymon. "Giga Blaster!" The two attacks hit SullMeramon who was sent tumbling backwards. The two digimon charged at SkullMeramon preparing to strike.

"Solid Strike!" yelled RizeGreymon.

"Mega Claw!" yelled MetalGreymon. SkullMeramon was unable to avoid the swings from the two digimon. The attacks contacted him and he fell on one knee. Data streaming out of his body slowly.

"How have I been defeated?" SkullMeramon said as he struggled to get up. "How have my flames been extinguished?"

"Our souls burn with the Fire of Courage." was all Tai said. MetalGreymon and RizeGreymon degenerated back to Agumon. SkullMeramon began to walk away sulking.

"I wonder if we will see him again." Tai asked.

"He will probably go and sulk somewhere and plan revenge." Marcus stated.

"As the ultimate street fighter, I guess you have some experience in this matter?" Tai jokingly asked. Tai, Marcus, and their partners began to walk towards the injured Cherrymon.

"Hey Cherrymon are you okay?" Marcus asked.

"Thanks to you two I am still alive. I must thank you Marcus and your friend." Cherrymon said.

"My name is Tai Kamiya." Tai introduced himself.

"Thank you for your help Tai." Cherrymon thanked. "The Digital World is in a state of crisis that we have not faced before. I hope that you can help us."

"That's what we plan to do." Marcus said cheerfully. "Don't worry, we will defeat Chronomon. I promise you."

"Thank you. That will put the young ones winds at ease." Cherrymon thanked. Tai looked at the small digimon slowly flowing back into the clearing from the trees where they had hidden from the fight. They were all Rookie or In-Training digimon. Tai could tell that they were afraid. Not only of Marcus and him, but they also feared for their lives. Tai felt sympathy for them because they reminded him of the digimon at Primary Village in his own universe. But now was not the time to reminisce because Marcus and the two Agumons were already walking away towards the edge of the forest.

* * *

Location: The other side of the forest

Universe: Data Squad

Takato, Takuya, and Guilmon were walking through the fog when suddenly it lifted.

"I guess this fog isn't constant." Takuya commented. The three continued to walk in the forest until they came to a cliff that had some strange markings on it that Takuya recognized.

"Hey, these are the symbols of the Legendary Warriors." Takuya explained.

"You're right." Came a voice from behind the three. The voice belonged to a girl in a blue dress.

"Who are you? You aren't human." Guilmon said.

"That's right I am a digital creature. My name is Rhythm." The girl introduced herself. "And who are you? I have not seen you before."

"My name is Takato Matsuki and this is my partner Guilmon." Takato introduced.

"I have never seen that digimon before." Rhythm commented.

"That's because I created him." Takato said with pride as Guilmon rubbed against his side.

"And you are?" Rhythm turned to Takuya.

"My name is Takuya Kanbara, nice to meet you." Takuya said with a grin.

"Where is your digimon partner Takuya?" Rhythm asked.

"Well that's a complicated story." Takuya said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Why are you here?" Rhythm asked the boys and digimon.

"We are here to save your world!" Takuya said "We are part of the Legendary Heroes!" Rhythm looked at the boys and scoffed.

"If you are two Legendary Heroes we are in a lot of trouble." Rhythm looked at the three disbelievingly.

"I'll show you." Takuya said irately as he pulled out his digivice.

"Don't Takuya. Save your energy for the bad guys" Takato said as he stopped him from raising his digivice.

"You're right. She's not worth the trouble. Lets just keep looking for the others." Takuya said as he lowered his digivice. Takato, Takuya, and Guilmon began to walk away from Rhythm and headed deeper into the woods. Rhythm sighed and began to follow the trio. After a few minutes of silence Takuya spoke up.

"Why are you following us?" Takuya asked.

"You three look like you couldn't find your way if you had a map. You're going to need my help traversing the Digital World." Rhythm pointed out rudely.

"You're right, but you don't have to be rude about it." Takato sighed in his normal calm voice.

"Takato why aren't you getting angry at my taunts?" Rhythm asked expecting a response about he is mad but was horrified by his answer.

"The last time I got really mad at someone I caused Guilmon to Dark Digivolve and almost destroy the Digital World with simply his presence." Takato said while he tensed at the memory. Rhythm was stunned by his answer. The began to think she may have misjudged them, but Takuya still looked as stupid as ever walking casually. All four of them continued to walk until it became dark.

"We should set up camp here." Takuya said. "Hey Takato can you help me collect some firewood?"

"Sure." Takato said as he began to walk with Takuya. Guilmon stayed behind to help prepare some beds with Rhythm. The two boys walked until they were out of hearing range from their camp before they started to talk.

"Rhythm seems to think we are no good." Takuya said while gritting his teeth. You could tell that irritated him.

"She has lost hope and seeing kids is not helping her." Takato pointed out. "Don't worry. She will come around."

"I hope that's soon." Takuya muttered. The two began collecting suitable firewood when they heard the sound of battle from their camp. The two dropped their piles of wood and ran towards the commotion.

"Pyro Sphere!" The two heard Guilmon yell. The two sped up and Takuya pulled out is D-Tector and summoned 5 rings of Fractal Code around his hand and scanned it.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled as he was surrounded by Fractal Code. Takato could fell heat coming through the Fractal Code and could hear Takuya's muffled screams of pain as he became BurningGreymon. The Fractal Code vanished and in Takuya's place stood a dragon man.

"BurningGreymon!" the dragon man yelled. BurningGreymon charged into the clearing. Takato and BurningGreymon saw a downed Rhythm being advanced on by SkullMeramon.

"Stay away from her." BurinigGreymon growled. SkullMeramon turned to see the two figures.

"Legendary Heroes! Stop getting in my way!" SkullMeramon yelled in rage. Takato ran over to Guilmon.

"Buddy lets go." Takato said as he pulled a Blue Card out of his pocket. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Takato yelled as he swiped the card through his D-Arc.

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!" The cyborg digimon now stood next to BurningGreymon. BurningGreymon readied his guns and took aim at SkullMeramon

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon yelled as he shot a stream of flaming bullets from his guns. SkullMeramon blocked the volley.

"Don't Interfere. Heat Chains!" SkullMeramon said as he swung a burning chain at BurningGreymon. The chain collided with BurningGreymon who didn't even flinch. SkullMeramon was surprised by his opponents lack of reaction and charged him with his fists. BurningGreymon caught SkullMeramon's fists and was able to toss him against a wall.

"WarGrowlmon, finish him." Commanded Takato.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon yelled as he charged the cannons on his chest and fired them at SkullMeramon. WarGrowlmon scored a direct hit and SkullMeramon was deleted.

"Are you alright Rhythm?" Takato asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Rhythm said as she stood up and wiped the dirt from her dress. "But where is Takuya?"

"I'm right here." BurningGreymon said as he was surrounded by Fractal Code and became Takuya once again. Rhythm's eyes gaped in shock at Takuya's transformation.

"What? How... How is that possible?" Rhythm asked.

"I honestly have absolutely no clue on how it is possible." Takuya said shrugging. WarGrowlmon degenerated back to Guilmon and ran over to Takato.

"Takatomon! We did it!" The red dinosaur said happily as he tackled Takato.

"Yeah we did." Takato said as he tried to get Guilmon off him. Takuya sat down and let out a long sigh. He was exhausted.

"Whats wrong?" Rhythm asked.

"Spirit Evolving takes a lot out of me." Takuya explained as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guilmon and I will go collect firewood." Takato offered.

"Nah." Takuya said "Spirit Evolving can't be my excuse to not pull my own weight around here." Takuya continued as he stood up and began walking towards the pile of firewood they had dropped when the fight began.

After a fire had been started Takuya almost immediately fell asleep along with Guilmon. Takato had volunteered for first watch as they never knew if they were going to be attacked. Rhythm was lying down looking up at the night sky of the Digital World thinking about the days events.

_When I first ran into Takato, Guilmon, and Takuya I though they were just two kids and a digimon who were lost in the Digital World. When I heard they were Legendary Heroes I could not believe I had put my hope some losers. But now I see I was wrong about them and that they are truly powerful. Takuya's Spirit Evolution is astounding. I have never even heard rumors about humans becoming digimon. Takato is kind and very protective but he is also pretty shy. And Takuya is almost his opposite he still works hard to protect his friends but is very outgoing. It seems like he will never stop helping others. Tomorrow I shall ask them about their own universes. _Rhythm though as she turned over to try to get comfortable and hopefully get some sleep.

Takato looked around at the small camp. He smirked as he saw a snoring Takuya passed out on one side of the camp with Rhythm on the other side of the fire drifting off to sleep. Guilmon was sleeping in between Rhythm and Takuya. Guilmon looked so peaceful when he slept it made Takato almost forget that Guilmon bore the Digital Hazard. Takato continued his watch in silence.

Two hours later Takuya was gently awoken by Takato.

"Your turn to stand watch." Takato said quietly to Takuya. Takuya stood up and yawned as he made his way to the rock that Takato had been sitting on and began his watch. It had been decided that the order for watch would be Takato, Takuya, then Guilmon. Takuya sat looking up at the stars while thinking of what will happen next.

_I hope we meet up with the others soon. I want to destroy this Chronomon without having to get others from our world involved. I also hope we can finish this soon so to not worry our friends. Yeah Koji and Tommy know and some others know in everyone's universes but the ones who don't know are probably freaking out. We don't mean to make them worried but this is our responsibility. _Takuya thought. Takuya's watch was uneventful and a drowsy Takuya tried his best to not fall asleep at his post. After a long two hours later, Takuya woke up Guilmon.

"Hey Guilmon, It's time for you to take watch." Takuya said as he nudged the red dinosaur.

"Five more minutes..." Guilmon mumbled.

"Now Guilmon." Takuya said with a sigh.

"Okay Takuyamon." Guilmon said as he groggily got out of his makeshift bed. Takuya walked back over to his bed and laid down. After only a few minutes Takuya fell asleep. The next morning Takuya was awoken by Takato who nudged him.

"Hey Takuya, get up, we gotta get going." Takuya got up now refreshed from the fight the other day. Takuya's usual goofy grin spread across his face.

"Alright! Lets get going!" Takuya yelled waking a still sleeping Rhythm.

"Why can't you be groggy in the morning like normal humans?" Rhythm said as she got up. The group of four slowly got ready for the journey ahead of them. Rhythm was the last to get ready which Takuya made a comment about.

"Girls couldn't be any slower." Takuya jokingly said. He was awarded a hit on the head from Rhythm for his comment. Takato couldn't help but laugh at the scene playing out in front of him. It defiantly had a happier vibe than when he searched for Calumon in his Digital World. Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, and Rhythm began their journey to search for their friends so they could save the Digital World from Chronomon's destruction. Takato had not yet seen this destruction and was not itching to see it either. Now all they could do is move forward.

* * *

**Next Time on Digimon: We Are The Legendary Heroes, Davis and The Old Clock Shop Man run into two digimon who were once friends but are now enemies. Can Davis reunite the friends or will he lose his own friendship with Veemon? Don't miss ' The Storm of Frienship, Davis Save the Digimon's Friendship!'**


	4. Davis Save The Digimon's Friendship!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Storm of Courage, Davis Save The Digimon's Friendship!**

Location: The Plains

Universe: Data Squad (Savers)

"Hey Davis, I'm getting pretty tired. Can we stop?" Raidramon asked. Davis and the Old Clock Shop Man had been riding on Raidramon's back for a few hours by now.

"We need to find the others soon." Davis said.

"But I'm tired Davis." Raidramon complained.

"I think we can stop Davis." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Alright." Davis said hesitantly. Raidramon stopped and lowered himself so that Davis and The Old Man could get off. After they had gotten off Raidramon degenerated back to Veemon. Veemon collapsed onto the ground and let out a long sigh.

"I'm exhausted." Veemon said between deep breaths. Davis sat down next his partner.

"I guess we can rest here." The Old Clock Shop Man said. The Old Man sat down next to Davis to start formulating a plan.

"We need to find Alphamon and the rest of the Royal Knights so they can help us find the others." The Old Clock Shop Man explained.

"Great, but where are the Royal Knights?" Davis asked.

"From what I know of this world they should be at the Server Tree former palace of Yggdrasil." The Old Man stated.

"Where is that?" Davis asked.

"I have no clue." The Old Man said. "But it can't be that hard to find a giant tree."

"Lets hope so." Davis said flatly. After about another thirty minutes of resting the three got up and continued their walk. Davis looked around him at the scenery that surrounded the three, they were surrounded by sprawling hills and steep cliffs that Davis knew if he fell off one, he would die. Davis shuddered at the though of slipping off a cliff and falling to his death.

"Are you okay Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, just had a unnerving thought, don't worry, I'll be fine." Davis reassured his partner. As they kept walking they heard crying coming from a nearby riverbank. As they got closer, they saw a Koromon crying.

"Hey whats wrong?" Davis asked the Koromon.

"I don't know." Koromon sobbed.

"That's strange, people usually know why they are sad." Davis said.

"My best friend, Pagumon raced me down to the riverside and when I caught up with him he had a mean look in his eye and started making fun of me." Koromon said through sobs.

"That's so sad." Davis said.

"Somethings not right." The Old Man stated. "We should investigate Davis."

"Yeah, I don't like seeing people cry in front of me and not doing anything about it." Davis said as he balled up his fists. "lets investigate the around the river Veemon."

"Right Davis." Veemon nodded. As the three searched up and down the riverbed, they were unable to come up with any evidence. After two hours of searching, Davis sat down in defeat.

"I haven't found anything to bring us any closer to solving this case." Davis sighed. "Do you have any ideas Old Man?"

"I have a few but I have not been able to verify any of them." The Old Man said as he scratched his beard. "We need to rest Davis, we will talk more about this tomorrow."

"Okay." Davis said as he hung his head defeated. The Old Man, Davis, and Veemon walked to the digimon village and found a place to sleep for the night at Koromon's house. As Davis lay awake looking at the ceiling he was mad. Not only at Pagumon for abandoning his friend, but at himself for failing Koromon.

_I know I can do better. _Davis thought _I promised Koromon I would find out what happened to his friend. But right now I have no clues and no idea where to start. I will keep my promise at all costs. I know we are supposed to be looking for The World Tree, but I can't turn my back on him. God, I'm sounding like Taiki now. _That though made Davis laugh. _I can't let today's failure stop me, I have never quit and I wont now. I promise you that._

The next day Davis awoke to Veemon shaking him.

"DAVIS! WAKE UP DAVIS!" Veemon yelled. Davis was startled by Veemon's sudden outburst and shot strait out of the bed. "Good you're awake."

"You didn't have to yell Veemon." Davis said sleepily as he made his way outside to the waiting form of The Old Clock Shop Man.

"So I heard Veemon wake you up." The Old Man said sarcastically.

"So did everyone in the village." Koromon said snappily.

"Sorry, I will be quieter next time." Veemon apologized. Davis, The Old Man, and Veemon went back to the river to continue investigating the incident between Koromon and Pagumon. The river was the same as when they were there yesterday, just a peaceful river that had nothing suspicious about it. Davis sighed as he foresaw another wasted day.

* * *

Location: The Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"So seven human have entered the Digital World?" Alphamon asked.

"Yes sir." a Knightmon said "But during their entrance, they were scattered by Chronomon."

"Chronomon must have sensed their presence Alphamon, your 'help' has come, but is now severely delayed." Onimon said bitterly.

"I have enough evidence to believe that The Old Man was telling the truth." Alphamon said defensively.

"I do not see the need for humans to interfere in out battle, we are strong enough!" Lepordmon argued.

"Boys, boys, boys, what will I do with you? You can never agree on anything." Crusadermon sighed.

"You are too trusting Alphamon, I Gallantmon will not sit around and let humans do the job of the Royal Knights." Gallantmon said coldly. Gallantmon was the one who still opposed to the summoning of the Legendary Heroes.

"Do we even know who the Legendary Heroes are?" Craniamon asked.

"The only one we know is Marcus Damon." UlforceVeedramon said. "That leaves six unknown."

"I have sent Rhythm out to search for the members of the Legendary Heroes." Alphamon said "She can lead them back here safely."

"One could hope. Chronomon will try his best to destroy whatever may threaten him and his plans." Omnimon said. Omnimon saw more accepting than most of the Royal Knights at Alphamon's decision but he was still not happy about it.

"I said before that you do not have to like my decision, but my decision is final. We shall not argue about it." Alphamon said as he turned to walk away. "This meeting of the Royal Knights is dismissed." Crusadermon turned to Dynasmon, another of the Royal Knights, to discuss the meeting,

"Alphamon is taking a lot of heat because of his decision." Crusadermon commented.

"That is because most of the Royal Knights have a stick up their ass and think they are better than Alphamon. I don't think his leadership is in trouble. Not even Omnimon can scratch him. He will be fine." Dynasmon comforted Crusadermon. Alphamon was walking away very troubled at the opinions of his fellow Knights.

"Did I make the wrong decision?" Alphamon asked himself. Omnimon approached Alphamon and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not doubt yourself, Alphamon, you made the right choice, but you made your decision too quickly. You should have consulted the rest of the Royal Knights first." Omnimon comforted his friend.

"I was too trusting I may have doomed us all." Alphamon said solemnly. As he finished his sentence he walked away from Omnimon. Gallantmon walked away sulking. He could not believe that Alphamon had entrusted the fate of the Digital World to a group of kids.

"Stupid Alphamon." Gallantmon mumbled "Who does he think he is making a decision without calling a meeting of the Royal Knights. We have already lost one of our own to this war with Chronomon. Does he not remember Magnamons sacrifice?"

"Gallantmon." came the voice of Lepordmon. "I want to talk to you. In private." he added.

"Fine." Gallantmon said as he and Lepordmon turned the corner and vanished from sight.

* * *

Location: Riverbank

Universe: Data Squad

Davis relaxed against a tree trunk with Veemon next to him. They had decided to take a break for lunch and The Old Man and Koromon had gone to Koromon's house to make lunch for the four. After ten minutes of waiting Davis got up and headed out to look for The Old Man.

"Davis where are you going?" Veemon asked.

"Just to talk to The Old Man. I'll be back." Davis said. When Davis got to Koromon's house he saw The Old Man standing outside and motioning to Davis.

"What's up Old Man?" Davis asked.

"I may have a idea about what happened to Pagumon." The Old Man said.

"Really? What?" Davis asked.

"I think we never found any evidence of anything is because Pagumon ate or drank something and that thing made him turn on his friend." The Old Man explained.

"Do you know of any digimon who can do that?" Davis asked.

"I can only think of one. And if I'm right we may not be able to stop him." The Old Man warned.

"And what digimon would that be?" Davis asked

"Splashmon. In my universe, he was one of Bagramon's Seven Death Generals." The Old Man revealed. "His Red Drippin will make you turn on your friends and allies."

"How did he do it?" Davis questioned.

"He probably mixed the Red Drippin with the river." The Old Man explained. "By the way, where is Veemon?"

"Crap I left him by the river." Davis said as he ran full force towards the river to check on his friend. To his horror he saw Veemon going to drink from the river. "Veemon don;t drink the river water!" Davis yelled but Veemon did not here him. Davis eyes widened in shock as Veemon bring a handful of reddish water to his lips.

"Chrono Breaker!" Came the voice of Clockmon, The Old Man's partner digimon. Time stopped around Davis who sighed and knocked the water out of Veemon's immobile hands.

"Hey what was that for Davis?" Veemon asked

"That water is poisoned Veemon." Davis said exasperated.

"So you finally figured out how I did it." came a voice from nowhere.

"Where are you?" Davis said angirliy. "I can not let you go unpunished for what you did to Koromon and Pagumon's friendship!" Davis said in rage.

"Can't forgive me? Ha try saying that to my face." The voice of Splashmon said cockily. Splashmon suddenly appeared from the river.

"Lets go Veemon." Davis said as he pulled out his D-3 and D-Terminal. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Raidramon, The storm of friendship!" Raidramon charged at Splashmon and sliced with his horn. "Got you." Raidramon said as his horn cut strait through Splashmon.

"You make me laugh." Splshmon said as his wound healed "Hydro Pressure." Splashmon sent a jet of water from his finger that knocked Raidramon over and slammed him into the ground.

"Raidramon!" Davis yelled to his partner.

"I'm alright Davis. Ugh!" Raidramon said as he was slammed into the tree. Raidramon slowly got back to his feet and charged lightning into his horn. "Thunder Blast!" Raidramon yelled as a bolt of electricity shot from the sky and hit Splashmon.

"You will have to do better than that! Bead Drown!" Splashmon taunted. Suddenly a bubble of water enclosed around Raidramon's head and Raidramon began to drown.

"Raidramon!" Davis yelled in shock. Raidramon was only able to look over at Davis and try to make it seem like he was okay. But after thirty seconds Raidramon fell to the ground as the bubble finally disappeared from his head. "Raidramon no!"

"Da...vis..." Raidramon struggled as he degenerated back to Veemon.

_What can I do? The Old Man was right I can't beat him. I'm useless without Ken here. _Davis thought in despair. A tear fell from Davis' eye onto his D-Terminal which suddenly glowed with a bright golden light

"Davis, It's the Digi-Egg of Miracles!" Veemon said in surprise as power flowed into his body.

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to... Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles!" Veemon said as he digivolved. "Splashmon, I will show you the power of Miracles!"

"I'll crush you!" Splashmon roared as he shot another jet of water from his finger.

"Magna Blaster!" Magnamon yelled as he shot a golden wave of energy from his body. The two forces collided and Splashmon's water jet was pushed back by Magnamon's attack.

"You'll pay for hurting Pagumon and Koromon!" Magnamon yelled. The Blast from the attack was strong enough to destroy Splashmon.

"Chronomon! Save m..." Spalshmon Yelled in terror as he was deleted. Magnamon degenerated back to Veemon. As a third Digi-Egg appeared on the D-Terminal's screen.

"Davis! We got the Digi-Egg of Miracles!" Veemon said exuberantly.

* * *

Location: The Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

Alphamon suddenly felt a familiar surge of energy.

"Magnamon?" Alphamon said. Omnimon who was standing next to him also noticed the energy.

"Is this the power of a Legendary Hero?" Omnimon asked.

"That felt like Magnamon." Alphamon said.

"Maybe they are as strong as The Old Man told us..." Omnimon trailed off. Alphamon walked out into the hallway into the main room of the Server Tree.

"Royal Knights, did you fell the power of a Legendary Hero?!" Alphamon yelled to the other Royal Knights. The other Royal Knights felt the power and now saw the true potential of the Legendary Heroes.

"Alphamon, that was the power of Magnamon." Crusadermon said. "Is one of the Legendary Heroes?"

"I do not know. But I am guessing that is the case." Alphamon said as he pondered the situation.

"Maybe the Legendary Heroes are not as useless as I thought." Dynasmon admitted. The Royal Knights called a emergency meeting to discuss the update on the Legendary Heroes. Gallantmon sighed as he joined the meeting not wanting to talk about the subject anymore today.

"Can we keep it quick?" Gallantmon asked.

"I'm pretty sure we can." Alphamon answered Gallantmon. The Royal Knights began to discuss the most recent update on the Legendary Heroes.

* * *

Location: Koromon's House

Universe: Data Squad

"Thanks for defeating Splashmon for us." Pagumon said

"Now life should go back to normal for us." Koromon said "Thank you. I know I lost faith and snapped at you. I'm sorry."

"That's fine I've been on the brink of despair myself." Davis reassured.

"Davis, we should be going." The Old Man said as he stood up.

"Yeah, we need to find the Server Tree." Davis said.

"The Server Tree is just north of here, It's about a day's journey." Pagumon informed the three.

"Thank you." Davis thanked the two. And the three headed to the north towards the Server Tree. Davis looked up to the sky and began to think of the journey and the challenges they would have to face. But right now they had to get back together.

"Hey Davis! Hurry up!" Veemon yelled back to Davis who had fallen behind The Old Man and Veemon.

"I'm coming." Davis yelled to Veemon.

* * *

**Next Time on We Are The Legendary Heroes, Taiki and Tagiru wake up in a cave system and soon get lost. And now they are being hunted! In the Adventure universe, Kari makes a discovery that could possibly change the war between the Legendary Heroes and Chronomon. On 'Kari's Quest, The Hunters Are Being Hunted!'**


	5. The Hunters Are Hunted!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 05:**

**Kari's Quest, The Hunters are Hunted!**

Location: Kamiya Residence

Universe: Adventure

Kari paced around her bed. It had been one day since her brother and Davis had gone for a walk in the Digital world and they have yet to return. Kari and the rest of the Digidestined were worried about the two and were to go searching for them later on today.

"You should sit down Kari. You're pacing is making it hard to take a nap." Gatomon yawned. Gatomon was lying on the edge of Kari's bed curled in a ball

"I'm sorry Gatomon, I'm just worried about Tai and Davis," Kari said downheartedly. Kari sat down on her bed and tried to relax. After lying down for about five minutes, Kari got up and headed into the living room/kitchen of the apartment. Kari's mother, Yuuko Kamiya, was hard at work making another one of her strange recipes.

"Kari I'm making vegan egg drop soup, wanna' try some?" Yuuko asked her daughter.

"No thanks, I'm gonna catch up with some of my friends for lunch." Kari said as she faked a smile. Kari rushed out the door, but turned right around and reentered the house. " I forgot something!" Kari yelled to her mother as she sped into her room.

"I was wondering where you were going without me." Gatomon said with about as much snark as the sleepy cat could muster.

"Lets get going before my mom makes me try her recipes again," Kari said quickly as she picked up Gatomon and the two ran back out the door. Kari and Gatomon walked to the park where they were to meet. They were about an hour early and Gatomon decided they should nap the hour away.

"You're lazy Gatomon," Kari teased.

"You need the rest Kari," Gatomon said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Why do I need it?" Kari asked.

"Because got almost no sleep last night and you're running on fumes," Gatomon said. Kari knew that Gatomon was right that she did not get a lot of sleep last night and would love to take a nap right now but she was worried about her brother and Davis. "Tai and Davis are strong you shouldn't worry so much about them, and you couldn't save anybody in your condition." after a long pause Kari sighed.

"I guess you're right Gatomon, I should stop worrying so much about Tai and Davis that I forget to care about myself," Kari said as she smiled. Kari put her head against a tree trunk and quickly fell asleep in the cool shade that blocked out the summer sun.

* * *

Location: A Cave System

Universe: Data Squad

"Face it Tagiru, we're lost," Taiki said

"We're not lost Taiki we're just going in circles!" Tagiru said with his usual enthusiasm.

"In other words: we're lost," Gumdramon said sarcastically. Tagiru gave Gumdramon a death glare.

Taiki, Shoutmon, Tagiru, and Gumdramon stood at a four-way intersection that Taiki hard marked three times before they stopped to evaluate their position. Tagiru had volunteered to lead the group out of the cave system and now Taiki was starting to regret it.

"We should see if we can find a draft and follow it out." Taiki said.

"Okay Taiki we can try it your way," Tagiru sighed. He knew he was lost but he wanted to prove to Taiki that was just as good as him.

"Shoutmon can I borrow your scarf?" Taiki asked his partner.

"Sure, just return it to me." Shoutmon said as he unraveled the scarf from his neck. Taiki held up the scarf and waited to see if a breeze pushed the scarf. After what seemed like forever the scarf began to slowly sway.

"Alright, we should head in that direction," Taiki said as he pointed in the direction where the wind was blowing from. After walking for five minutes they came upon a fork in the path. After repeating the same procedure Taiki, Tagiru, Shoutmon, and Gumdramon went down the left path.

"Do you think we are going in the right direction Taiki?" Tagiru asked.

"We should be, the air is coming from this direction that must mean some opening to the outside." Taiki said confidently.

"Oh, I see, but what if the opening is too small for us to fit through?" Tagiru asked.

"Then we will make it bigger." Taiki said. The four continued on the path until they couldn't walk anymore.

"Taiki, I can't walk anymore lets stop and rest." Tagiru said as he sat down on the hard ground.

"I guess we can stop Tagiru. I think we are all tired." Taiki said as he sat down. Gumdramon and Shoutmon sat down next to their partners. "I wonder how long we have been walking?"

"Probably for four to five hours." Taiki said.

"Taiki It's most likely night outside, we should get some sleep." Shoutmon said as he entered Taiki's Xros Loader.

"You're right Shoutmon we do need to rest." Taiki yawned.

"Most likely night Tagiru." Gumdramon said as he entered Tagiru's Xros Loader.

"Same to you Gumdramon." Tagiru chuckled. "Taiki, we should be safe here I don't think we have to worry about a watch."

"Yeah." Taiki said as he tried to get some sleep. Tagiru also laid down and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Location: Park

Universe: Adventure

"Hey Kari wake up." T.K. said as he gently shook Kari awake. "Trying to catch up on lost sleep?"

"I didn't get a good night sleep last night." Kari yawned.

"I don't blame you. Tai has been gone for a day now. Just be glad it was not seven years ago when time was still out of sync because of Apoclymon. That would mean Tai and Davis would have been gone for about a year in Digital World time." T.K. said. Kari, Gatomon, T.K., and Patamon sat around waiting for the other to arrive. The first to arrive were Matt and Ken.

"I don't want to ruin a moment for T.K. here but we need to be going." Matt joked.

"Ha ha." T.K. said as he suppressed a blush.

"Don't go getting to cute on us." Ken smirked.

"I'll hit you two if you don't stop." T.K. joked.

"Gonna try being all macho for Kari?" Yolei said as she approached.

"Yolei, you to?!" T.K. said in surprise.

"Can we stop harassing T.K. and do what we came here to do?" Cody asked as he and Izzy approached the group.

"Thank you Cody, at least someone is on my side," T.K. let out a sigh of releif.

"Not that it isn't entertaining," Cody joked.

"Hey!" T.K. yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"I brought my laptop so we don't have to go to my house to open a portal." Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop.

"Alright lets go," T.K. said as he pulled out his digivice. "Digi-Port Open!" A bright light radiated from Izzy's computer and the group disappeared.

* * *

Location: Digital World

Universe: Adventure

The Digidestined landed in a dog pile in the Digital World. After untangling themselves they began to formulate a plan.

"alright we should split up and look for any clues about Tai and Davis' location," Izzy said. After breaking up into groups of two and three the Digidestined parted ways and began to look for clues.

Matt and Ken we off in the woods looking for clues but both of them had a good idea of what had happened to their friends.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Ken wondered.

"I may have a idea, but we can't tell the others," Matt said

"Really?" Ken asked surprised.

"Remember a month after we defeated MaloMyotismon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah we went to that other dimension." Ken recalled "you mean you think they went back?"

"Yeah, I remember Tai saying something about seeing some old friends the day before the picnic. I didn't understand what he was talking about but I think that is what happened." Matt explained.

Izzy, Cody, and Yolei were by a lake looking for clues. After about a hour of searching they have come up with nothing. Cody wiped sweat from his brow. Cody was disappointed in the lack results. He hoped the others were coming up with something about Tai and Davis' disappearance, but he was not hopeful. Yet he continued to look for clues. Cody was not about to give up on his friends.

Kari and T.K. stood in front of the ancient ruins. An awkward silence hung between them. Kari looked at the overgrown ruins that stood before them. The foliage has mostly encased the walls in vines and only a few ancient symbols still remain etched into the walls. As Kari walked up to the walls she saw a image of a bird split in two. One side was colored black while the other side was white.

"Hmm, I wonder what that symbol means?" Kari asked herself. Gatomon looked at the symbol.

"That's Chronomon." Gatomon said.

"Who's he?" Kari questioned.

"A super powerful digimon with two sides. The black side represents his evil sade, Destroyer Mode. The white side represents his good side Holy Mode." Gatomon explained.

"Lets hope we don't run into him." Kari joked. "but this isn't a clue about my brother's whereabouts so lets keep looking."

* * *

Location: Tunnels

Universe: Data Squad

Tagiru was awoken by rumblings from the tunnels. To Tagiru's horror Taiki was not next to him.

"Taiki!?" Tagiru called out into the tunnel. There was no response. Tagiru started running down the tunnel looking for Taiki.

"Tagiru let's try to not get lost" Gumdramon said from inside Tagiu's Xros Loader.

"Got it." Tagiru said. Tagiru continued to run down the tunnel until he came upon a fork in the path. "which do I go down?"

"Tagiru we need to find Taiki quickly," Gumdramon urged.

"I know, I know." Tagiru muttered. Tagiru bolted down the left path. "Taiki!" he yelled. Tagiru was dismayed to find he had run into a dead end.

"Tagiru we gotta turn back," Gumdramon said. Tagiru turned to start heading back to the dead end but sudden;y heard a rumbling from above him.

"The passageway is collapsing!" Tagiru yelled in terror. Before Tagiru could react the tunnel collapsed on top of him.

In another part of the tunnel Taiki was awoken by the sound of falling rocks. Taiki quickly sat up but saw no collapsing tunnel around him. He also saw no Tagiru.

"I hope the tunnel did not collapse on Tagiru." Taiki said. He was worried about his junior. Tagiru had a bad habit of running into situations without thinking.

"Lets hope so." Shoutmon said as he exited the Xros Loader. Taiki and Shoutmon ran towards the origin of the sound. When they reached a fork in the road Taiki saw a collapsed tunnel

"I hope Tagiru is not under there," Taiki said. Suddenly a tump was heard behind Taiki. Taiki swirled around to see a Drimogemon behind him.

"I got the red haired kid in my trap now I'll just end you," Drimogemon said evily. Drimogemon charged at Taiki and Shoutmon and they were barely able to avoid being trampled by the evil digimon.

"Shoutmon, Starmon, Digi-Xros!" Taiki yelled as he raised his Xros Loader into the air.

"Shoutmon!" Shoutmon yelled.

"Starmon!" Starmon yelled as Pickmons joined him.

"Digi-Xros!" The two yelled. Suddenly Shoutmon was holding a sword made from the Starmon and Pickmons.

"Star Blade!" Shoutmon yelled as he released a blast of energy at Drimogemon. The blast hit Drimogemon and he staggered back but was not severely hurt by the attack.

"Iron Drill Spin!" Drimogemon yelled as he charged at Shoutmon. Shoutmon tried to block with the Star Blade but was the spinning drill twisted the sword from his hands. Drimogemon's drill collied with Shoutmon's chest and sent him flying.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki yelled in concern for his partner. Shoutmon struggled on to his feet and slowly picked the Star Blade back up.

"I'm alright Taiki. He'll go down easily," Shoutmon said. He was clearly in pain but would not openly state it. Shoutmon charged at Drimogemon and started a flurry of sword swipes that connected with Drimogemon. The swipes cut up Drimogemon pretty bad but none of the cuts were fatal. Shoutmon the Star Blade away, which reverted back into Starmon and Pickmons, and drew out his microphone. "Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon yelled as a stream of fire came from the microphone. The stream of fire blasted Drimogemon who was sent flying into a wall.

"How dare you.." Drimogemon said angrily.

"How dare you hurt Tagiru." Shoutmon said angrily. "I'll finish you! Rock Damashi!" Shout hurled the ball of energy at Drimogemon who exploded into data.

"We did it Shoutmon." Taiki said.

"Yea, we did, but now we need to find Tagiru." Shoutmon said as he pointed at the collapsed tunnel.

"There will be no need for that Taiki." a muffled voice came from the collapsed tunnel.

"What? Tagiru?" Taiki asked.

"Yep be out in just a second." Tagiru's voice replied. A second later the rubble that blocked off the tunnel was blown away and there stood a bruised and bleeding Tagiru and MetalTyrannomon.

"Tagiru you're hurt. We need to get you some medical attention," Taiki said worridly.

"I'm fine Taiki don't... worry about..." Tagiru was cut off when he passed out.

"He's really is a lot like you Taiki," Shoutmon joked.

"Yeah, It's kind of scary sometimes," Taiki said as he smirked.

* * *

Location: A Forest

Universe: Data Squad

"So this is the way to the Server Tree former stronghold of Yggdrasil?" Tai asked Marcus.

"Yeah we should be able to see it anytime now," Marcus said as he looked at the horizon. Tai and Marcus' Agumons were walking next to their partners and were starting to drag their feet.

"Hey Tai can we stop for a bit?" Tai's Agumon asked.

"Yeah Boss can we stop?" Marcus' Agumon asked.

"We have been making really good time so we should have time to stop." Tai said calmly. "What do you think Marcus?"

"I guess we can stop but I want to get to the Server Tree before nightfall." Marcus said.

"we still have about three hours before the sun starts to set Boss. We can afford a thirty minute break" Marcus' Agumon said as he sat down. Tai and his Agumon and Marcus sat down as well.

"Hey Boss. When do we get to eat?" Marcus' Agumon asked.

"When we reach the Server Tree we can eat." Marcus said. "jeez do you only think about eating? You are as bad as Guilmon."

"But I'm a growing boy." Agumon said innocently.

"You are not growing anymore so you can lay off the food," Marcus said.

"Wow you two sound like a child and father." Tai joked.

"AGUMON IS NOT MY SON!" Marcus yelled.

"I was just joking." Tai laughed "You are really irritable." Tai Marcus and the Two Agumons continued to sit and talk about many subjects.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' Marcus and Tai approach the Server Tree and run into the Royal Knights Gallantmon and Lepordmon who want to see them gone. Also in the Tamer universe The Tamers deal with Takato's disappearance in 'The Tai And Marcus VS Gallantmon and Lepordmon!'**


	6. Tai & Marcus VS Gallantmon & Leopardmon

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 06:**

**Tai and Marcus VS Leopardmon and Gallantmon!**

Location: Near the Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

Tai and Marcus walked towards the Server Tree. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon.

"There's the Server Tree. Looks like we made it." Marcus said. Marcus, Tai, and the two Agumons made their way towards the giant tree.

"We finally made it. Hopefully the Royal Knights can help us find our friends," Tai said.

"I'm sure they will be happy to oblige, We are the Legendary Heroes after all," Marcus said. The four continued their trek towards the Server Tree, the more digimon the four saw.

"I wonder why there are so many digimon at this one spot?" Tai asked.

"Probably because they have been force out of their homes by Chronomon's destruction." Marcus said. There was hints of both anger and sadness in his voice.

"You are quite right Marcus Damon." came a voice that made Marcus shudder. The group looked up to see Gallantmon and Leopardmon walking towards them.

"Gallantmon, Leopardmon, I assume you know why we are here" Marcus said bluntly.

"Yes and we don't need your help" Leopardmon spat.

"You four should turn around and go home there is no place for you here. If you intend to stay then we will force you out" Gallantmon said coldly.

"Not gonna' happen" Marcus said defiantly. "We didn't stick out our necks to be turned away. Stop lying and saying you can do it yourselves and accept our help"

"Then we will force you back!" Gallantmon said coldly. "Shield Of The Just!" Marcus, Tai, and the Agumons were barely able to avoid the attack.

"If it's a fight you want, its a fight you'll get" Marcus said as he ran up to Gallantmon. Marcus' Agumon quickly ran over to Marcus to help him out. Marcus was vaulted by Agumon's hand and he was able to land a direct hit to Gallantmon.

"Gotcha, Agumon let's do it!" Marcus called to his partner.

"Right boss" Agumon said as he took his place by Marcus.

"DNA Charge, Overdrive!" Marcus yelled as he inserted his orange DNA into his digivice.

"We better get going to Agumon" Tai said as he turned to his partner.

"Right," Agumon said as he readied himself.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" Agumon yelled as he digivolved.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!" Tai's Agumon yelled. WarGreymon and Shinegreymon charged into the fray. ShineGreymon parried Gallantmon's opening thrust and sent a fist flying to his face that Gallantmon barely dodged. WarGreymon blocked Leopardmon's sword thrust with his Brave Shield and jabbed with one of his claws which Leopardmon sidestepped. ShineGreymon used his quick window when Gallantmon dodged to charge light energy into his fist.

"Shine Hammer!" ShineGreymon yelled as he sent his glowing fist flying at Gallantmon. Gallantmon was able to block but the sheer force of the attack made Gallantmon stagger backwards. Leopardmon used his opening as WarGreymon's swing carried through to charge his sword.

"Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon yelled as released the the energy from his sword. But the attack was reflected by the Brave Shield on WarGreymon's back.

"Didn't expect that did you?" WarGreymon chuckled.

"A mere setback" Leopardmon said quickly.

"You are a much better fighter than last time we fought." Gallantmon said.

"Like we said when we took down Yggdrasil, there is no limit to how far we can evolve." ShineGreymon responded. Gallantmon sent his shield into ShineGreymon's stomach making him take a step backwards.

"Lets even the playing field here ShineGreymon," Marcus said as he held his digivice up. "Charge! GeoGrey Sword!" A wash of flames arose from the ground under ShineGreymon's feet and condensed around his hand into the GeoGrey Sword.

"I doubt that will help you," Gallantmon said confidently as he charged at ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon parried Gallantmon's thrust with the GeoGrey Sword and then sent the sword crashing into Gallantmon's shoulder. Leopardmon swiped his sword over WarGreymon's exposed arm wounding him. WarGreymon put tremendous amount of force into his claws and sent it into Leopardmon's stomach. Leopardmon was injured by the blow but he knew it would not hinder his performance.

"So you have a bite to go with your bark? So far I'm not impressed." Leopardmon taunted.

"Don't get too full of yourself" WarGreymon said.

* * *

Location: The Park

Universe: Tamers

Rika, Henry, Kazu, Ryo, Kenta, and Jeri sat inside of Guilmon's hideout. It has been a day since Takato and Guilmon went missing, and now the sun was setting on the second day and they had no idea where to start looking for their friend and his partner.

"I wonder when we will see Takato again?" Jeri asked. All the Tamers had been coping with Takato's disappearance in different ways. Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo had been sitting in the playground playing the card game as usual, trying to forget that Takato had even left. Henry and Rika had reminisced about their adventures before the others became tamers. Jeri tried her best to stay happy because she knew Takato would not want to see her sad.

"I'm sure we will seem hi again Jeri, we shouldn't worry about him and Guilmon. They will be quite alright." Henry reassured her as he put a hand on her shoulder. Henry and Jeri had come closer ever since Takato decided to keep their relationship on a friend only basis. Rika could tell Henry was trying to hit on Jeri and Jeri had told her that she was starting to reciprocate his feelings for her. Whenever they had a 'moment' Rika faked a gag.

"This is Takto we are talking about he knows not to do anything stupid." Rika said trying to put Jeri's worries at ease. She knew that this was true, but with Takato you just never know what he will do. _But that is what made Takato a interesting person. _Rika thought. _If I hadn't met Takato or Henry, I would still be the ice cold Digimon Queen, but Takato was able to defrost my frozen heart. Wow that makes it sound like I like good old Goggle Head. Kazu and Kenta would have either a laughing or epileptic attack if I admitted liked Tatkto. Which I don't._

"Hey Rika, something on your mind?" Kenta asked.

"Nope. I just need to be getting home. Or have you not noticed the setting sun?" Rika said as she turned and walked away from the group. Ryo ran after her.

"Hey Rika..." Ryo said as soothingly as he could.

"What do you want 'Riderman'?" Rika said annoyed that Ryo was following her.

"If you need to talk you can come to us okay. Whether you like it or not, we are your friends so don't go hiding things from us." Ryo said. Rika was surprised by Ryo's amount of tact.

"Thanks, but I'm just fine. I just don't want to be late to dinner" Rika said as she resumed her walk back to her house.

* * *

Location: Rika's House

Universe: Tamers

"Grandma, I'm home" Rika called as she took of her shoes and stepped into her house.

"Oh good. Dinner is almost ready" Rika's Grandmother called from the kitchen. Rika walked into her room and closed the door. She put her deck of cards on her desk.

"Renamon" Rika called into the emptiness of her room.

"Yes Rika? Is something troubling you?" The kitsune said as she appeared from the shadows of Rika's room.

"I'm just worried about Takato and how it will impact everyone" Rika said even though she was looking at Renamon her eyes were looking past her partner into nothing.

"Are you worrying about the others? Now this is a interesting update in your ability to socialize with others." Renamon joked try to lift Rika's mood. Rika just groaned.

"This is not the best time to try to wisecrack Renamon, I'm serious. I know Takato should be fine but I still worry and the others... It would be like losing Leomon all over again" Rika said. Rika knew the psychological effect of Takato's disappearance would just keep growing if they did not have some sort of idea about his whereabouts.

"I know, but right now there is nothing that we can do Rika. We can only wait for Hypnos' scan of the Digital World for him" Renamon said trying to comfort her partner. Rika stood silently for a minute before going to the kitchen to check up on the progress of dinner.

* * *

Location: Outside the Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon yelled as he releases a large sphere of light energy at Gallantmon. The attack scored a direct hit and sent Gallantmon flying backwards.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled as he released a huge fireball at Leopardmon. Leopardmon was thrown to the ground by the force of the attack but slowly got back up.

"Damn, you two are much stronger than we thought" Gallantmon cursed. "I didn;t think we would have to use our more powerful attacks"

"Try us" ShineGreymon taunted. Gallantmon raised his shield in front of him and suddenly started glowing.

"Shield Of The Just!" Gallantmon yelled as he released a wall of energy at ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon was unable to dodge the attack and was sent flying and degenerated when he hit the ground.

"Agumon!" Marcus called as he ran over to his partner. "Agumon are you alright?"

"Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon yelled as he raised his sword into the sky. WarGreymon tried to block the wave of energy but was unable to and was hit by the attack. WarGreymon fell to the ground and degenerated.

"Agumon!" Tai called as he ran to his partner's side.

"Tai, they are just too strong" agumon said weakly.

"It's okay buddy, you did your best" Tai comforted Agumon. Gallantmon and Leopardmon walked over to Marcus and Tai and readied their blades to finish them off.

"This is where you will die" Gallantmon said coldly. As Gallantmon raised his lance to deliver the final blow a voice from behind them startled him.

"Stop Gallantmon, I will not let you kill the Legendary Heroes" Alphamon said as he walked towards Gallantmon.

"The Heroes are weak! We can do better" Gallantmon insisted.

"They seem to have given you a hard time. And do not forget that there are seven of them" Alphamon said.

"I will not put the fate of the Digital World into the hands of these weaklings!" Gallantmon argued.

"Then I will stop you with force" Alphamon said regrettably. Gallantmon charged at Alphamon and thrust his lance at Alphamon. The lance simply bounced off Alphamon. Alphamon punched Gallantmon in the face and sent his stumbling back.

"You know you can not win so why not give up now?" Alphamon said.

"Not until you accept that the Legendary Heroes are too weak to fight this battle!" Gallantmon yelled, desperate to convince Alphamon that he was right. Alphamon summoned a green circle of Digi-Code from his hand and pointed it at Gallantmon.

"Digitize Of Soul" Alphamon said as he unleashed his attack. Gallantmon raised his shield to block the green energy flying his way. Gallantmon's defense quickly fell under the relentless onslaught of Alphamon's attack. Alphamon stopped the attack and looked at Gallantmon. Gallantmon's shield had multiple cracks in it and his armor was also badly damaged.

"Heroes please follow me" Alphamon said as he began to walk back towards the Server Tree. Tai, Marcus, and their Agumons quickly caught up to Alphamon and began to walk beside him.

"I guess some of the Royal Knights were not to happy about our summons" Tai asked.

"Yes most opposed it, but Gallantmon and Leopardmon were the only ones who would go to such measures as killing you Heroes to prove their point. But it was also a battle about pride." Alphamon explained.

"What do you mean a battle about pride?" Tai asked.

"It hurt Gallantmon's and Leopardmon's pride to be replaced by human children on the front lines" Alphamon explained.

"Why didn't you with the rest of the Royal Knights when Yggdrasil tried to destroy the Human World?" Marcus asked.

"I did not agree with Yggdrasil and did no participate in the coup" Alphamon said. The rest of the walk was silent until they entered the Server Tree. The rest of the Royal Knights gathered around Alphamon, Tai, Marcus, and the two Agumons.

"So these are two of the Legendary Heroes" Omnimon said.

"It seems they gave Gallantmon and Leopardmon a run for their money outside" Crusadermon said.

"I wouldn't want to be you if Gallantmon caught you saying that" Dynasmon warned.

"You are such a worry wart Dynasmon" Crusadermon joked.

"Gallantmon that idiot did he really think he could get away with it?" UlforceVeedramon asked out loud.

"Legendary Heroes introduce yourselves" Alphamon said as took a step back and let them take center stage.

"I'm sure you all remember me, I'm Marcus Damon and this is my partner Agumon" Marcus introduced himself.

"Hiya nice to meet on peaceful terms for once" Marcus' Agumon said.

"I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my partner Agumon. Even though we both have Agumons our digivolution lines are diffrent" Tai introduced himself.

"How do your lines differ?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"My line as you all know is Rookie: Agumon, Champion: GeoGreymon, Ultimate: RizeGreymon, and Mega: shineGreymon" Marcus' Agumon began to explain

"And my line is Rookie: Agumon, Champion: Greymon, Ultimate: MetalGreymon, and Mega: WarGreymon." Tai's Agumon finished.

"WarGreymon, eh? That's nostalgic." Omnimon commented.

"Now while we wait for the rest of the Heroes to show up, I will show you to your rooms" Alphamon said as he walked towards a large corridor. Tai, Marcus, and the Agumons quickly began to follow Alphamon.

* * *

Location: Rika's Bedroom

Universe: Tamers

Rika was lying in her bed trying to go to sleep. No matter how hard she tried she could not go to sleep. She just kept think about Takato. She was worried about his safety but this feeling went deeper than that. It was fear. Fear of what would happen if she never saw Takato again. She was afraid that all her friends would fade away and then she would be alone again.

"Rika are you alright, you are usually asleep by now" Renamon asked. Renamon was concerned for Rika and knew that Takato's disappearance had hit her pretty hard. Renamon wanted to comfort Rika but did not know how. Renamon had never really lost a friend. The closest thing was when the digimon were forced to return to their world.

"I just have a lot on my mind Renamon. I'll go to sleep soon" Rika said. She was trying to calm her partner who could sense her pain, but Rika did not want her involved. This was something that she must endure.

"Rika please don't let this affect you too much. I don't want you to become who you once were." Renamon said to herself.

The next morning Rika woke up slowly and groggily. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep before and only because she decided to get up and take sleeping pills.

"Grandma, I'm going to go running" Rika called into the house as she put on her shoes and headphones and started to walk towards the park. Maybe there she could find some tranquility.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' Happy Halloween! The Frontier gang try to have a happy Halloween without Takuya while Takato, Takuya, and Rhythm find themselves in a haunted house and to make matters worse they are being hunted by a evil bounty hunter in 'A Terrifying Halloween! Reapermon On The Hunt!' **


	7. Reapermon On The Hunt!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 07:**

**A Terrifying Halloween, Reapermon On The Hunt!**

Location: A Creepy Forest

Universe: Data Squad

Takato, Takuya, Guilmon, and Rhythm stood in the foggy clearing. The fog was so thick that you could barely see the edge of the small clearing that they were in. Surrounding them were dead trees that would look great in a horror film.

"I wonder where we are?" Rhythm asked.

"Man this reminds me of the Continent of Darkness" Takuya said with a shudder. The group continued to move through the fog, wandering aimlessly in the dense fog. They continued through the fog until they came upon a house. The house had a definite Victorian flare to it and it looked like no one had lived in it for a very long time.

"I guess we can take shelter in that house until the fog lifts" Takuya said as he walked up to the front porch.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Rhythm asked.

"Not really, but we need to find a place to rest for the night and this is the only shelter we have seen. And do you really want to sleep on the ground when you could sleep in a bed?" Takuya said as he knocked on the door. Rhythm, Takato, and Guilmon joined Takuya on the porch waiting for the owner of the house to open the door. After waiting for what seemed like forever Rhythm spoke up.

"I guess no ones home. Lets leave before something bad happens" Rhythm said as she used Takato as a human shield.

"I guess no one heard me" Takuya said as he knock as hard as he could without knocking the door down. "If they didn't hear that they're deaf"

"I hope they're deaf" Rhythm said.

"Oh come on where's your sense of adventure?" Takuya asked jokingly.

"It ran away" Rhythm said. "I'll go get it. If I don't return in three minutes go on without me" Rhythm said as she tried to run away from the house. She stopped and turned around when the door opened.

"I guess we should go inside" Takuya said as he entered the house. Rhythm, Takato, and Guilmon hurried in after him. After Guilmon entred the house the door slammed behind them locking them in the house.

"Great now we're locked in this creepy house!" Rhythm yelled in frustration.

"It's getting late, we should find some bedrooms and get some sleep" Takato said as he made his way to the stairs. Takuya, Guilmon, and Rhythm quickly followed behind him as they cautiously moved upstairs. When they reached the top of the stairs they found themselves at the end of a really long hallway. The hallway had plenty of doors on it.

"I guess we should find at least two bedrooms" Takuya said as he walked up to the first door. When Takuya opened the door he was greeted by a interesting sight.

"What did you find?" Rhythm called to him.

"The bathroom. And It a really nice and modern one too" Takuya called back.

"Hmm a modern bathroom in a abandoned house? That doesn't make any sense" Takato said as he stroked his nonexistent beard. Rhythm walked up to another door and opened it.

"Here's a bedroom. I'll take this one and you boys can take another one" Rhythm said as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Takato walked up to the door across from Rhythm's bedroom and opened it. Inside was a large bedroom with two beds.

"Hey Takuya! I found a bedroom!" Takato called.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Takuya called back as he turned from the bathroom and headed to the bedroom.

Rhythm locked the door behind her and looked around the room. Right in front of her was a large queen sized bed with a desk right next to it. A lamp stood in one corner of the room.

"It looks nice enough" Rhythm said as she surveyed the room. Rhythm made her way over to the lamp and turned it off and then walked over to the bed. Rhythm quickly slipped into the bed and under the covers and tried her best to go to sleep.

Takuya, Takato, and Guilmon lounged around in their room deciding the guard schedule.

"Takuya you can take first watch" Takato said as he pointed at Takuya.

"Right" Takuya nodded.

"Guilmon you can take the second watch" Takato said.

"If you say so Takatomon" Guilmon replied.

"And I'll take last watch" Takato said. After their little meeting Takato and Guilmon went to bed while Takuya stood in the hallway looking for anything out of the ordinary. After an hour of waiting Takuya heard a scream from Rhythm's room.

* * *

Location: Zoe's House

Universe: Fronteir

Zoe stood in her living room watching Koichi and Tommy playing video games. Zoe had invited everyone to her house for a Halloween in light of Takuya's mysterious disappearance. J.P. Sat next to Tommy and was giving him advice. Koji was sitting next to Koichi and was watching J.P.'s And Tommy's game. The Warriors were not their normal cheery selves because of Takuya's mysterious disappearance. Zoe walked to the front door and looked out to see her dad giving out Halloween candy the the children. Suddenly Zoe heard a beeping from the kitchen. Zoe went to the microwave and pulled out the steaming bag of popcorn. Zoe quickly pulled out a large bowl and poured the popcorn into the bowl. Zoe walked back into the living room to see Tommy and Koichi had finish their game and Koji was putting a DVD into the DVD player. Zoe flipped off the light switch and took her seat in a chair by the couch. Koji had put in The Shining and quickly pressed play.

"Ohh The Shining, that's a good one" Zoe commented.

"Yeah but last time I watched this movie I almost peed my pants" J.P. said nervously.

"You a scaredy cat J.P.?" Tommy joked.

"No, I was a lot younger then" J.P. explained.

"Yeah, right" Tommy said unconvinced.

"Lets keep the comments to ourselves and watch the movie" Koji said to end the conversation.

The group continued to watch the movie. They laughed, they screamed (especially J.P.) and when the movie was over everyone went home. Zoe went up to her room and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Location: Haunted Mansion

Universe: Data Squad

Takato and Takuya ran over to Rhythms room and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Rhythm open up!" Takuya yelled as he banged on the door. After a few seconds a pale faced Rhythm opened the door.

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"I swore I saw someone standing in the middle of my room" Rhythm said.

"Hmm, it may have been a digimon" Takato said thoughtfully.

"It could have been a Bakemon" Takuya suggested.

"No, it was to big to be a Bakemon. Iwas larger" Rhythm said. "It also did not look like a balloon with a bed sheet over it. It looked more Egyptian"

"So a Mummymon?" Takato questioned.

"No it was too bulky" Rhythm shook her head. They were puzzled by Rhythms bedroom intruder.

"I don't think anyone is going to sleep after this incident" Takato said "I think we should take this time and..."

"EAT!" Guilmon shouted as he cut off Takato.

"I guess we can" Takato sighed. Takato, Guilmon, Rhythm, and Takuya headed downstairs to find the kitchen. They quickly found the kitchen and set about to prepare some food. While Takato put the bread in the oven to cook they heard the eerie sound of chains being dragged on the floor above them.

"What was that?" Rhythm said as she tried to remain calm.

"Obviously someone, or something dragging chains across the second floor" Takuya said trying to ease the tension in the room. The sound of chains continued to the staircase and began to slowly descend the stairs. Takato and Takuya readied their digivices while Rhythm tried her best to not pass out. Slowly a digimon turned the corner to face the four.

"Reapermon, a mega level cyborg digimon who is said to hunt down evil digimon. Even though he is one himself. His Grim Slasher attack will roll heads" Takato read off his D-Arc.

"What are we gonna' do?" Rhythm asked.

"We're gonna break the chain" Takuya said.

"You idiots lets run for now!" Rhythm yelled in panic as she grabbed Takato and Takuya and ran towards the cellar. Rhythm slammed the door behind the group and quickly locked it.

"Okay now we should be safe" Rhythm panted. As soon as she finished Reapermon's claw ripped a hole through the door and stuck his head through.

"Here's Reapermon!" He said sadistically. Repaermon quicklt bashd down the rest of the door and advanced on the group.

"Now we fight" Takuya said as he raised his D-Tector up. "Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!... Aldamon!"

"Lets go too Guilmon" Takato said as he raised his D-Arc. " Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Guilmon said as he Biomerged with Takato. Rhythm gasped at Takato's sudden transformation.

"Are you ready boy?" Takato asked Guilmon.

"Lets go!" Guilmon responded. Gallantmon and Aldamon charged at Reapermon, Gallantmon readying his lance and Aldamon readying his fists. Reapermon parried Gallantmon's thrust and blocked Aldamon's fist. Reapermon slashed at Gallantmon who was able to block it. Reapermon swung his fist at Aldamon who jumped out of the way.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled as he released a bolt of lightning from the tip of his lance. The bolt of lightning struck Reapermon who received minor wounds from the attack. Aldamon readied his Rudri Tarpana and fired.

"Atominc Inferno!" Aldamon yelled as he fired at Reapermon who raised his arms to block, which was not too successful. Reapermon charged at Gallantmon.

"Bone Duster!" Reapermon yelled as he summoned a large pillar of flame under Gallantmon, who was unable to dodge the attack. Gallantmon flailed around trying to extinguish himself as Reapermon turned his attention towards Aldamon.

"I'll put you in your place" Reapermon said as he approached Aldamon. Aldamon charged a large amount of energy into his hands and released it.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon yelled as he released the giant fireball. The fireball exploded as it impacted Reapermon who was sent tumbling backwards by the attack. Reapermon was badly singed by the attack and had multiple burn marks on his body. Reapermon got up and raised his Guilty Chain and aimed it at Aldamon.

"Grim Slasher!" Reapermon yelled as he shot the Guilty Chain at Aldamon. The chain lached onto Aldamon who was now helpless against a charging Reapermon who was raising his Judgment Sickle. The attack sliced Aldamon cutting him pretty badly. Aldamon fell to the floor facing Rhythm who had a very worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've been better" Aldamon said as he got up. Gallantmon was able to extinguish himself and quickly stood next to Aldamon. Gallantmon and Aldamon faced Reapermon who had a sadistic grin on his face. He was enjoying toying with them. Gallantmon and Aldamon charged up energy and prepared to fire.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon shouted as he released his attack.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled as he fired off his attack. The two attacks began to mix together into one attack. The combined attack hit Reapermon who was sent flying into the cellar wall. Reapermon had revived some major injuries from the attack but was still able to fight.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while" Reapermon chuckled. Reapermon charged at Aldamon and Gallantmon and swung his sickle in a wide arc in front of him hitting Aldamon and Gallantmon. The attack did not inflict any kind of serious damage on the pair but did give their armor a few more scratches. "It's been fun, but I gotta run" Reapermon said as he started charging a attack. Reapermon started spinning faster and faster until a flaming tornado surrendered his body and started to suck Gallantmon and Aldamon in. "Burning Cyclone!"

Reapermon's attack set the building on fire and sent Aldamon and Gallantmon flying backwards. After this Reapermon jumped through the brand new hole in the ceiling and left. As the burning building started to collapse around them, Gallantmon picked Rhythm up in his hands and Gallantmon and Aldamon quickly flew out of the burning building. Aldamon and Gallantmon landed a few yards from the building and Gallantmon put rhythm down.

"Are you alright Rhythm?" Gallantmon asked. Rhythm looked alright all physical wounds on her looked like scrapes and she had some ash in her hair.

"I've been better, thank you Takato" Rhythm said. Gallantmon degenerated back to Takato and Guilmon while Takuya switched to BurningGreymon.

"What are you doing Takuya?" Rhythm asked.

"Get on, if we fly out we won't have to worry about the fog" BurningGreymon said. Rhythm and Takato nodded in agreement with him and Takato, Rhythm, and Guilmon climed onto BurningGreymon who took of towards the sky.

"We need to find the Server Tree! It should be north of here!" Rhythm yelled so Takuya could hear her.

"Right" BurningGreymon yelled back. BurningGreymon turned north and started flying in that direction.

"Are you sure about this Takuya? You didn't get any sleep?" Takato asked.

"I'll be fine, this is we can land once we're out of the fog if we need to!" Takuya called back.

* * *

Location: Zoe's Bedroom

Universe: Fronteir

"I wonder where Takuya is?" Zoe said. Zoe was lying in be staring at her ceiling. She did this when ever she thought. Takuya's disappearance greatly unnerved her. Would she ever see him again? Where was he? These and many more questions swirled through Zoe's head. As she lay in bed no answers came to her. She had no idea where Takuya could be or what he was doing but she instantly thought something bad was happening. Zoe decided to try to not dwell on it and rolled over to try to get some sleep.

The next morning when Zoe awoke Zoe told herself that she would try her best to let her life continue even though Takuya was gone. She knew he would be back someday and she would see him again so why worry about the idiot. Zoe grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs to get some breakfast before heading to school. As Zoe headed downstairs she heard her mother making breakfast. Zoe inhaled deeply and could smell sweet aroma of what her mother was cooking.

"Smells good" Zoe commented as she walked down the stairs. Now Zoe could see that her mother was making pancakes. Zoe loved pancakes epically if they had blueberries inside of them. After breakfast Zoe grabbed her bag off the back of her chair said her goodbyes and headed out the door towards school. At school Zoe kept being strong because she knew that Takuya would return someday and for now she had to be strong like everyone else.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' Davis and The Old Man continue finish their trek towards the Server Tree and meet up with Tai and Marcus and Chronomon reveals himself to the Heroes in 'Chronomon's Plans are Revealed!'**


	8. Chronomon's Plans Are Revealed!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 08: **

**Chronomon's Plans Are Revealed!**

Location: Near The World Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"Come on Davis, we're almost there!" The Old Man called back. Davis and Veemon were slowly making their way up a steep hill. They had been walking for about 5 hours strait now and it was wearing on Davis and Veemon.

"I'm so tired" Davis panted. As Davis and Veemon reached the top of the hill they plopped on the ground.

"This is no time for napping Davis, we need to be getting to the Server Tree as fast as possible" The Old man said as he helped Davis to his feet.

"I don't know if I can go on. I'm so tired" Davis said.

"Come on you can do it" The Old Man encouraged. Davis took a quick break and then the group continued to walk towards the tree towering before them. It was not long before the three stood before the Server Tree. After a few minutes Alphamon came out to greet them.

"Old Man it has been a while" Alphamon said as he looked upon the group. "This is one of the Legendary Heroes?"

"Yes my name is Davis Motomiya" Davis introduced.

"Save the introductions until later" Alphamon said as he ushered The Old Man and Davis into the Server Tree. When Davis and The Old Man entered they immediately spotted Marcus and Tai.

"Tai! Marcus!" Davis called as he waved frantically. Tai and Marcus quickly turned around to see their friends approaching.

"Hey Davis, you made it!" Tai said as he waved backwards. Davis quickly ran up to Tai and Marcus.

"Yeah, it was an ordeal but we made it," Davis said as he tought about what had happened to The Old Man, Veemon, and himself.

"Royal Knights! Another Hero is in our midst!" Alphamon called gathering the rest of the Royal Knights.

"You should introduce yourself Davis," Tai said. Davis gulped and then began to speak.

"My name is Davis Motomiya and this is my partner Veemon" Davis introduced himself. The Royal Knights acknowledged Davis and continued on their way.

"I guess they have more important things to worry about than one Legendary Hero arriving" Tai commented. " Come on, we'll show you to where we sleep," Tai said as he started walking down the hallway towards the Heroes living quarters. Davis and Veemon quickly followed behind Tai. Tai opened the door and Davis as a plainly furbished room with seven beds, one for each Hero.

"I was expecting a really nice room with room service or maybe a mint on my pillow," Davis said clearly unimpressed while still joking.

"Be glad you get your own bed," Marcus said as he made his entrance and sat down on his bed. "All we can do right now is wait for the others to arrive. Nothing good is going on and Alphamon says there will be no war councils until all of us are here. So any meeting of the Royal knights is just strictly politics and that's boring even in the Digital World,"

"At least there are three of us now," Tai said.

"What about us?" Veemon, Tai's Agumon, and Marcus' Agumon asked.

"I was just counting humans, but it is nice to have more digimon around here too," Tai said comforting the slightly insulted digimon. After a few minutes Marcus let out a long sigh.

"Marcus are you still worried about your sister?" Tai asked.

"Yeah but I don't know what to do. It seems all I can do is sit here and fret about it," Marcus sighed.

"I know it is hard when your sister gets involved and it won't get any easier, trust me, but as I said before you just gotta' power through and give her some space to grow" Tai said trying to comfort his friend. The three humans and digimon sat through another uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Location: Alphamon's Chambers

Universe: Data Squad

"Now there are three," Omnimon commented. Alphamon was his usual self. A nervous wreck. Alphamon could not stop pacing back and forth.

"When will the others arrive? We can't postpone this war council for much longer. We don't know when Chronomon will make his move," Alphamon said. He was worried he knew that Chronomon would do something soon and if the Royal Knights and Legendary Heroes did not make the first move they could face a serious disadvantage.

"Calm down Alphamon, you worry too much. I agree that we need to move first but I doubt that the Heroes are dead or in the hands of the enemy," Omnimon said trying to comfort Alphamon.

"I know that, but we can not underestimate Chronomon. It could prove to be fatal," Aphamon said coldly.

"But if Chronomon makes the first move he may make a mistake that we can use to our advantage," Omnimon said trying to lift Alphamon's spirit.

"It is unlikely," Alphamon said.

"You can be so pessimistic sometimes, Alphamon," Omnimon said. After Omnimon made his remark, the two Royal Knights turned to see the Old Man standing there obviously feeling a little awkward.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I need speak to you Alphamon," The Old Man said as he cleared his throat.

"You may speak," Alphamon said.

"I know that you are worried but don't worry, I know that the last four warriors are in at least groups of two, if they have not met up already," The Old Man said hoping to put some hope into Alphamon.

"I want to believe you, but Chronomon has powerful allies and the may be able to get an upper hand on the Heroes," Alphamon said.

"I doubt Chronomon thinks they are that much of a threat to send multiple minions after him," The Old Man said.

"But soon they will and then Chronomon will start to focus on them," Alphamon said. The Old Man, Omnimon, and Alphamon stood in silence for a few minutes before Alphamon walked out of the room not wanting to continue the conversation.

Alphamon walked to outside of the Server Tree. He thought maybe there he could find peace. Alphamon looked out at the hundreds of refugees that had taken shelter around the base of the world tree. The Legendary Heroes had given most of them hope that Chronomon would be defeated, but with four still missing Alphamon was wondering if the Heroes will be able to save this world before it is destroyed.

Suddenly a dark mist appeared and from the mist a large digimon appeared. It had a form of a large bird that was red with brown and blue highlights. The digimon had two large head like appendages coming out of its shoulders. Alphamon instantly froze because he knew who stood before him.

"Chronomon. What are you doing here?" Alphamon said as he readied himself for battle.

"So you called on the Legendary Heroes Alphamon? I will crush them," Chronomon taunted. Suddenly Tai, Marcus, Davis, the two Agumons, and Veemon ran out of the Server Tree and stood by Alphamon readying their digivices.

"So you're Chronomon. Since you are here it saves us the time to find and defeat you," Marcus said.

"Foolish human I will not fight you. Not yet, I want to crush all seven heroes at one time," Chronomon said.

"Then what do you want?" Alphamon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chronomon asked. "I am here to boast. I know that you can not defeat me even with all seven Legendary Heroes, and after I have conquered the Digital World I will conquer the Human World!"

"I wont let you!" Marcus yelled. Chronomon looked down at Marcus and laughed manically.

"I have already started the invasion of the Human World there is no stopping it. And DATS isn't even aware of the threat before them," Chronomon boasted.

"We won't go down so easily," Tai said.

"You will be defeated by my hand. It's destiny's play," Chronomon retorted. "Before the next full moon I will have killed you all and claimed the Digital World as mine!"

With that Chronomon disappeared. Alphamon, Tai, Marcus, Davis, the two Agumons, and Veemon stood stunned for a few seconds from what they had just witnessed.

"He's a confident bastard," Marcus commented.

" You're right Marcus, he made a very risky move and could have jeopardized his campaign on the Human World," Alphamon said.

"But he knows we can't help the Human World right now. We need all the troops here, fighting in the Digital World," Tai finished. Alphamon hurried into the Server Tree to summon the other Royal Knights to tell them of this development.

* * *

Location: DATS Headquarters

Universe: Data Squad

Kristy sat absentmindedly at the conference table. Sampson was talking about the recent string of digimon attacks. Kristy looked up to see Thomas sitting across from her in deep thought. Kristy perked up when Sampson mentioned her brother, Marcus.

"Is Marcus still MIA?" Sampson asked Miki and Megumi.

"Unfortunately, yes he is still missing. It is possible he entered the Digital World through some other method than the Digital Gate in the command center," Miki said. Kristy's heart sank with the thought she may not see her brother again.

"If he was in the Digital World we should be able to track him," Yoshi said.

"We've done multiple searches and have come up empty. It is possible that there may be some interference, but I wouldn't know what is causing it," Megumi said.

"It could have something to do with the digimon that have been appearing recently. Remember Muysamon mentioned a Chronomon. I haven't been able to dig up any information on him, but he could be causing some digital interference," Miki said.

"Sir, I have heard of Chronomon before in ancient stone carvings in the Digital World," Gaomon said.

"Well what have you heard Gaomon?" Thomas asked.

"Chronomon has two different modes he can be in, Holy Mode and Destroyer Mode," Gaomon satated. "If Chronomon Destroyer Mode is in the Digital World. The Digital World is in trouble,"

"That doesn't sound good," Yoshi said.

"It's not," Biyomon said.

"Okay Miki and Megumi continue to try to contact the Digital World, Thomas try to figure out a way to remove the interference, Yoshi and Keenan, defeat any digimon that enters the Human World with malicious intentions, this meet is adjourned," Sampson said. Everyone got out of their seats and went to work on what ever task Sampson assigned them.

"What should I do?" Kristy asked as she walked up to Commander Sampson.

"Go home and get some rest. You are no good to us in your current state. Don't worry we will find Marcus," Sampson assured Kristy. Kristy sighed knowing that arguing would be pointless and started to walk home.

* * *

Location: Damon Household

Universe: Data Squad

"I'm home!" Kristy called as she opened the door to her house. Kristy saw her parents sitting in the living room looking at her. She knew they hoped for news of Marcus.

"Has DATS found anything?" Kristy's mother asked.

"No he's still missing but Miki and Megumi believe that he may be in the Digital World and some interference is blocking his signal," Kristy said. Kristy could see her parents sink in their seats. Kristy decided to not tell her parents about Chronomon.

"I hope they can find him soon," Kristy's mother said. A uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.

"I'm going upstairs to take a bath and do my homework," Kristy said as he turned from the room and went upstairs.

Kristy grabbed some sleep clothes from her dresser and headed to the bathroom. Kristy quickly stepped into the hot bath and sat down. She stared blankly at the water. She had never felt so useless in her life. She wanted to help find her brother but instead she was at home moping around. Kristy remembered one time when she was still very little Marcus had taken her out to play in the park. While on the monkey bars her hands had slipped and she had landed on her arm awkwardly and broken it. Marcus had run over to her and after a few seconds of panicking he had lifted her onto his back and carried her to the hospital. Their parents were furious initially, but they calmed down when she told them about their run to the hospital.

Marcus had always been there for her. Yeah he could be a big idiot most of the time, but he seemed to always have time for her. Especially after their father had disappeared.

"What is happening? Marcus, where are you?" Kristy asked the air around her. Kristy slowly exited the bath and got dressed. Kristy walked into her and saw Bitomon sitting on her bed eating a candy bar.

"I see you are finally out of the bathroom," Biyomon said.

"How long was I in there?" Kristy asked. She had completely lost track of time.

"Almost thirty minutes," Biyomon said. "How are you not a shriveled prune?"

"Haha, very funny," Kristy said. Kristy got out her homework and quickly got to work. The homework helped her get her mind off Marcus.

* * *

Location: Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

The Royal Knights contemplated Chronomon's recent appearance before Alphamon and the Heroes.

"It is most strange," UlforceVeedramon said.

"He knows our hands are tied and we can't aid the humans," Dynasmon said.

"Royal Knights we need to end this conflict in the Digital World as soon as possible so we may send aid to the Human World," Alphamon said. The other Royal Knights nodded in agreement.

"We need to move soon if we want to end this quickly," Crusadermon pointed out.

"We are waiting on the arrival of the last four Legendary Heroes, when they arrive we will strike," Alphamon said.

"What's the estimated time until the other four show up?" Omnimon asked.

"We don't know how far away. Hopefully they are close by and they arrive in the next day or two," Alphamon said.

"So we need to hold out until they arrive? Are we truly going to risk everyone for these humans. I Gallantmon must disagree," Gallantmon said.

"We have no other choice at this moment. We will put our faith in the Legendary Heroes until they fall down dead," Examon said.

"That's not a pretty thought," Davis whispered to Tai and Marcus.

"Yeah," Marcus whispered back.

The Royal Knights continued their debate for about ten minutes before it was decided to wait for Takato, Takuya, Taiki, and Tagiru to show before launching a assault of Chronomon. Gallantmon and Leopardmon were not happy with this but they eventually gave in. After the meeting ended Alphamon approached Tai, Davis, and Marcus.

"As you heard we will wait for your friends for three days. If they have not shown up we will fight without them," Alphamon said.

"Lets hope that Takato, Takuya, Taiki, and Tagiru get here soon," Tai said.

"I know they will pull through. We were lucky that we landed nearby. Who knows how far away they are," Marcus said trying to raise the mood.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' Taiki and Tagiru finally escape the cave system and start heading towards the Server Tree, but they encounter a evil digimon in 'Taiki and Tagiru Break Through The Ceiling!'**


	9. Break Through The Ceiling!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 09:**

**Taiki and Tagiru Break Through The Ceiling!**

Location: Cave System

Universe: Data Squad

"I wonder how much longer until we reach the surface?" Tagiru asked. Taiki, Tagiru, Shoutmon, and Gumdramon had been walking four a few hours now and still had not seen a exit. Also with Tagiru's wounds their progress had been slowed down.

"I don't know Tagiru, but you need actual medical attention not just some bandages. We need to get out of here as soon as possible," Taiki said. Tagiru was leaning heavily on Taiki for support and was limping badly. Gumdramon looked at Tagiru worriedly.

"You shouldn't push your self too much Tagiru," Gumdramon said.

"That coming from you is kinda funny," Tagiru chuckled.

"Why is that?" Gumdramon asked.

"You showing concern for me. That almost never happens," Tagiru said with a smile on his face.

"I guess we've both grown since the battle with Quartzmon," Gumdramon said. A smile slowly forming on his face. Taiki carefully put Tagiru down and undid the bandage around his leg. The the knee was badly swollen and was a shade of purple.

"It looks like it's broken," Taiki said as he surveyed the leg. Taiki wrapped the leg back up.

"Only if Cutemon was here, he could heal this wound," Taiki commented. Taiki hoisted Tagiru back onto his shoulder and they continued their slow trek down the tunnel. After walking for about another thirty minutes, they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Shoutmon raised his microphone ready to defend Taiki and Tagiru. A Digmon rounded the corner and was startled by Taiki, Tagiru, Shoutmon, and Gumdramon's presence.

"Humans... Are you two Legendary Heroes?" Digmon asked.

"We are," Taiki said.

"Amazing! So you are here to save the Digital World!" Digmon exclaimed.

"We would be but right now we are stuck in this cave system," Taiki said. "And my friend broke his leg so he can't walk,"

"That's a shame. Well the closest exit is a couple miles from here and with that hindrance it would be a couple days before you reached it. It would be easier to just drill upwards. It would put you out close to the Server Tree and save you a lot of time," Digmon said.

"But we have no good way of digging up," Taiki said.

"I'll help you," Digmon said.

"Really?" Taiki said in disbelief.

"Of course! I want Chronomon to be defeated so my life can go back to normal," Digmon explained.

"Thank you," Taiki said. Digmon got quickly to work digging a hole up to the surface. Digmon made sure that the hole was at a good enough slant so Tagiru could make it up. It took a while but Digmon broke through the ground and sunlight poured into the makeshift tunnel.

"Light! It feels good to see it again," Tagiru said exuberantly.

"Head east and you should reach the Server Tree," Digmon instructed.

"Okay," Taiki said. Suddenly Digmon burst into data and Taiki and Tagiru saw a Digimon behind where Digmon had been standing.

"Who are you?" Taiki asked.

"I am ChaosGrimmon." The digimon introduced himself.

"So you have been sent by Chronomon to destroy us too?" Tagiru asked.

"Clever boy, now, please die!" ChaosGrimmon yelled as charged at Taiki and Tagiru. Shoutmon blocked the attack. Gumdramon attacked ChaosGrimmon's exposed back but did almost no damage. Taiki drew out his Xros Loader and held it up.

"Shoutmon Super Digivolve!" Taiki said.

"Shoutmon Super Digivolve!... Super Digivolve, OmegaShoutmon!" Shoutmon yelled as he digivolved.

"Ha. You have no chance of defeating me!" ChaosGrimmon taunted as he charged OmegaShoutmon.

"We won't go down without a fight!" OmegaShoutmon yelled as he charged at ChaosGrimmon.

"Chaos Slash!" ChaosGrimmon yelled as he slashed out at OmegaShoutmon.

"Hard Rock Soul!" OmegaShoutmon yelled as he tossed two fireballs from his hands. ChaosGrimmon's attack slashed through OmegaShoutmon's attack and followed through into OmegaShoutmon.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki yelled as OmegaShoutmon flew past him.

"I'm alright Taiki" OmegaShoutmon said as he stood up.

"Gumdramon, we need to help them." Tagiru said as he pulled out his Xros Loader.

"Are you up to it?" Gumdramon asked. Tagiru nodded and raised his Xros Loader.

"Gumdramon! Super Digivolve!" Tagiru yelled.

"Gumdramon Super Digivolve!... Super Digivolve, Arresterdramon!" Gumdramon yelled.

"Even if there is two of you, you cannot defeat me!" ChaosGrimmon boasted.

"We won't know until we try!" Arresterdramon yelled. Arresterdramon and OmegaShoutmon charged at ChaosGrimmon.

* * *

Location: School Rooftop

Universe: Xros Wars

"I wonder how Taiki and Tagiru are holding up?" Yuu asked. Yuu sat by himself on the school's rooftop. The others who knew about digimon were with their friends and the only other people that eat up here other than Yuu is Taiki and Tagiru. It has been a hard couple of months since Quartzmon's defeat. Ryouma no longer had a partner, digimon were still appearing in the human world, the Digi-Quartz is gone, and now there are fewer hunters since most think that the battle is over. The only thing that is still happening is Airu is still hitting on him. But that is not likely to change any time soon.

"You still haven't told me where Taiki and Tagiru are." A familiar voice called from behind Yuu.

"Oh, Miho, it's you." Yuu said as he turned around.

"What are you hiding?" Miho asked.

"You're not a hunter, why do you care?" Yuu asked.

"Because Tagiru is my friend." Miho said after a pause. "I don't care if he is going off and doing something stupid. I just want to know where my friend is."

"That makes it sound like you like him." Yuu remarked. Miho swiftly hit Yuu on the head.

"Don't be stupid. That idiot couldn't tell if anyone liked him if they handed him a note." Miho said. Blushing slightly. "Please Yuu, tell me."

"I won't." Yuu said as he picked up his bag and headed to the door.

"Why won't you tell me?" Miho asked. Yuu paused for what seemed like eternity as he decided to tell Miho.

"Because we may never see them again." Yuu said as he opened the door and left a stunned Miho.

"What does he mean by that?" Miho asked herself. She quickly began to chase after Yuu.

After school Yuu walked over to the basketball court and saw Airu sitting in the bleachers with Ryouma and Ren sitting next to her. Kiriha, Nene, Akari, and Zenjirou were sitting by the basketball hoop and Mizuki was leaning on the side of the bleachers with a worried yet sad face.

"It's nice to see you here, sis." Yuu said as he walked over to Nene.

"I'm not doing anything so I decided to come back to Japan." Nene said. Kiriha was looking at something on his cell phone. Yuu decided to not peek at what Kiriha was doing and walked over to the bleachers and sat down near the others.

"Hello Yuu." Airu said with a smile.

"Hello Airu." Yuu said. "People are starting to wonder where Taiki and Tagiru are. We need to make up a cover story so people don't start looking for them."

"But what do we tell people? Whatever we say, people may look for Taiki or Tagiru and find out we lied." Ryouma said as he contemplated the situation.

"I guess for now we can just hope that they come back soon." Ren said.

"This is Taiki and Tagiru and there are also the other Legendary Heroes. I don't think we have to worry too much." Airu said trying to reassure the group.

"Here comes your fan club, Yuu." Mizuki said. Yuu turned his head to see Mami Takahashi, Haruka Hazuki, Midori Miike walking towards him.

"Yuu what ya doing?" Mami asked.

"Just talking with my friends." Yuu said simply.

"How can you be friends with these people? They don't even go to our school." Midori asked.

"What am I not allowed to have friends outside of school?" Yuu asked.

"Why do you hang out with these weirdos? First Tagiru and now these people. You sure have strange standards in friendship Yuu." Mami said.

"By the way I haven't seen Tagiru or that senior Taiki for a few days now." Midori said.

"Taiki is in Shibyua visiting his father, and Tagiru is in America studying abroad." Yuu lied. The three girls shrugged then turned around to leave. Not without giving Airu the stink eye first. Airu sighed she had gotten used to it by now.

* * *

Location: Somewhere in the Digital World

Universe: Data Squad

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon yelled as he swung at ChaosGrimmon. ChaosGrimmon nimbly dodged the attack and sliced at Arresterdramon. OmegaShoutmon used the opening to fire at ChaosGrimmon. The attack wounded ChaosGrimmon but did no serious damage.

"You will have to do better than that to defeat me!" Roared ChaosGrimmon.

"Victorize Banking!" OmegaShoutmon yelled as he charged up his attack.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon yelled as he charged ChaosGrimmon. The two attacks hit ChaosGrimmon and left some serious wounds, but ChaosGrimmon was not fazed.

"Multi Gatling!" ChaosGrimmon yelled as he shot at OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon. The two digimon raised their arms to guard against the attack.

"Taiki, Tagiru, get back!" OmegaShoutmon yelled as bullets bounced off his armor. Taiki slung Tagiru's arm over his shoulder and hauled him a safe distance from the battle. OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon continued to fight with ChaosGrimmon.

"We won't let you win!" Arresterdramon yelled. "For Tagiru and Taiki's sake, we will defeat you!"

"Can you back up yours words with actions, or is that an empty promise." ChaosGrimmon taunted. The three digimon continued to clash. To Taiki it looked like a stalemate, but he couldn't be sure.

"Taiki, I'm going to end this! Omega The Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon yelled as a golden aurora shaped like Omnimon surrounded OmegaShoutmon. OmegaShoutmon plowed into ChaosGrimmon.

"How... is this possible?" ChaosGrimmon said as he slowly disappeared.

"Now we need to start heading towards the Server Tree that Digmon mentioned." Taiki said. OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon degenerated back to Shoutmon and Gumdramon and they began their long trek to the World Tree.

Taiki and Tagiru took a short break to sit under a tree and rest.

"I'm so exhausted." Taiki panted. "I wonder how long until we reach the Server Tree?"

"At your pace, it will take about a day" Came a voice from behind them. Taiki and Tagiru turned around to see a Dinohyumon standing behind them. "Don't worry, I won't attack you. Actually I'm here to help you. I had heard that some kids had come to the Digital World to try to save it."

"How are you going to help us?" Tagiru asked. A Garurumon walked into the view of Taiki and Tagiru.

"I'm going to carry you. With that injured leg you won't make it in time for the war council and you are going to be left out on a lot of details." the Garurumon explained. Taiki nodded and helped Tagiru up onto Garurumon's back and then climbed up himself. Garurumon waited for Taiki to climb on before he took off towards the world tree. Taiki and Tagiru held on to Garurumon for dear life.

"How long will it take us to get to the Server Tree now?" Tagiru asked.

"I would say only a few hours." Garurumon said. Suddenly a pack of Dobermon started to chase after Garurumon. "Chronomon's minions. We need to out run them." Garurumon said as he began to run faster. The Dobermons sped up to keep up with Garurumon.

"I prefer Hideaki's Dobermon to these guys." Tagiru commented. No matter what Garurumon did he could not shake the Doebermon.

"Hold on I'm going to try something." Garurumon said as he sharply veered right and headed strait towards a cliff. Garurumon suddenly stopped at the edge of the cliff and faced the Dobermons.

"Umm what are you doing?" Tagiru asked nervously. The Dobermons came charging and Garurumon and when they were almost on top of them Garurumon jumped out of the way and the surprised Dobermons tumbled off the cliff.

* * *

Location: In The Sky

Universe: Data Squad

BurningGreymon was flying through the sky with Takato, Guilmon, and Rhythm on his back. They had been flying for almost an hour now and Takato could tell it was taking a toll on Takuya's body.

"Are you okay Takuya?" Takato asked.

"I'm fine." BurningGreymon said trying to reassure his friend but he knew that he was pushing his limit and that could be quite bad up here. "Besides, I can see the Server Tree from here." BurningGreymon said. Takato and Rhythm looked up and they also saw the faint silhouette of a giant tree.

"The Server Tree!" Rhythm called out. She was happy to finally see her home once again. BurningGreymon flapped his wings to propel himself forward.

"I wonder if we are going to be the first ones there?" Takato asked.

"I doubt it." BurningGreymon said. Rhythm agreed with BurningGreymon.

"We got lost in those foggy woods." Rhythm said "Because of that we may be the last to arrive."

"I hope we aren't last." Guilmon said. "They may have eaten all the food by now." Takato laughed at this.

"Do you think about anything other that food?" Takato asked.

"I think about Takatomon and about eating food." Guilmon said innocently.

"I should have guessed." Takato said. Suddenly the group could see Airdramon and Birdramon patrolling the air around the Server Tree. When they saw BurningGreymon they initially though he was hostile but Rhythm waved her hands trying to signal that it was okay. The digimon saw Rhythm and understood what she was trying to convey and let BurningGreymon pass unharmed. BurningGreymon continued until he was about fifty yards from the Server Tree before starting his decent. When BurningGreymon landed he lowered himself to the ground so Takato, Guilmon, and Rhythm could get off. Alphamon walked out to see the new arrival.

"I see you only found one Legendary Hero Rhythm." Alphamon said. "And who is this digimon?" Alphamon pointed at BurningGreymon.

"Hello Alphamon. I found two Legendary Heroes." Rhythm said.

"I am BurningGreymon the Beast Spirit of Flame." BurningGreymon said. Suddenly BurningGreymon fell onto his hands and knees and started panting heavily.

"Where is the other Legendary Hero then?" Alphamon asked. Rhythm pointed at BurningGreymon who was suddenly covered in his Digi-Code and when it went away it revealed and unconscious Takuya. Alphamon raised his eyebrows at this transformation. Takato heaved Takuya onto Guilmon's back and entered the Server Tree looking for a place for Takuya to rest. Takato was directed to the Heroes sleeping quarters where when he entered he was greeted by Tai, Marcus, Davis, and Veemon. The two Agumons had stepped out get some food to eat.

"What happened to Takuya?" Tai asked.

"He's just tired. He was Spirit Evolved for too long. He just needs to rest." Takato said as he set Takuya down on one of the empty beds. Rhythm walked into the room to greet the Legendary Heroes.

"Hello Marcus. Will you introduce you to your friends?" Rhythm asked.

"Rhythm, this is Tai and Davis. You already know Takato and Takuya." Marcus introduced.

"Where is Agumon?" Rhythm asked.

"He went to get some food with Tai's partner." Marcus said. Not long after that Tai's Agumon walked into the room.

"Hey Tai, we found food." Tai's Agumon said. Rhythm turned to see Tai's Agumon and her face lit up.

"Rhythm that is not the Agumon you know. That is Tai's partner." Marcus said quickly.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' now there are five Heroes at the Server Tree, but peace doesn't last long when Chronomon sends a direct assault at the Server Tree. And in the Adventure universe, the Digidestined continue to search for Davis and Tai. In 'The Server Tree Is Under Siege!' **


	10. The Server Tree Is Under Siege!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Server Tree Is Under Siege!**

Location: The Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"Will Takuya be okay?" Rhythm asked.

"He just needs to rest. Spirit Evolution takes a lot out of him." Takato said. Takuya lay in one of the beds in the Legendary Heroes sleeping quarters. Tai, Marcus, Davis, Takato, and Rhythm stood around them. Tai's Agumon, Veemon, and Guilmon also stood by the bed. Marcus' Agumon walked into them crowed around the bed and he walked over to see who it was.

"So Takato and Takuya have arrived" Marcus' Agumon said.

"Hello Agumon." Rhythm said. Marcus' Agumon jumped as he recognized Rhythm's voice.

"Rhythm! You're here too?" Marcus' Agumon said in surprise.

"It's good to see you again Agumon." Rhythm said. Something invisible passed between the two that no one picked up on. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door and Alphamon walked into the room.

"Hello Alphamon." Rhythm said with a smile. It had been a while since she had seen her friend.

"Hello Rhythm. Can you introduce me to the two new Heroes?" Alphamon asked.

"I'm Takato Matsuki, and this is my partner Guilmon." Takato introduced himself.

"And his name Takuya Kanbara." Rhythm said. "He doesn't have a partner exactly."

"He has the Human and Beast Spirits of Fire." Takato explained.

"So he can turn into Agunimon and BurningGreymon." Alphamon said trying to understand this odd form of digivolution.

"He can also use both spirits to become Aldamon, and use four other spirits to become EmperorGreymon, and with all ten spirits, he can become Susanoomon." Takato explained.

"Susanoomon. A very powerful digimon. Most people believe that he is just a legend." Alphamon commented.

"I've heard the legend of the ten Legendary Warriors." Rhythm said. "They fought against Lucemon and in the final battle they all combined to become Susanoomon."

"That sounds like Takuya's story." Takato commented.

"We can get the details when he wakes up." Marcus said. "I just want to eat." everyone agreed with Marcus, and while Alphamon meet up with the other Royal Knights, Marcus, Tai, Davis, Takato, Rhythm, and their digimon went in search of food.

"This new one does not have a partner." Omnimon said.

"He himself digivolves into a digimon via a process called Spirit Evolution." Alphamon explained. "I have no idea how it works."

"Now we are just missing two." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Taiki and Tagiru." The Old Man said. "The representatives from the Xros Wars universe."

"Lets hope they are not far off. But they still have a few days before we start the war council without them." Crusadermon said.

"Lord Alphamon! Come quickly!" A Knightmon called from outside.

"What is it?" Alphamon asked worriedly.

"Chronomon's forces are heading strait towards us. It seems like he intends to lay siege to the Server Tree!" The Knightmon said panicked.

"Prepare to defend the Server Tree!" Alphamon ordered. "Get the Legendary Heroes!" Omnimon rushed inside to find the Legendary Heroes while Alphamon and the rest of the Royal Knights prepared to help defend the Server Tree. Omnimon ran into the Heroes in the hallway in front of their sleeping quarters.

"Heroes, you must hurry! The Server Tree in under attack!" Omnimon yelled. Tai, Marcus, Takato, Davis, and their digimon partners stopped what they were doing and rushed outside to help defend the Server Tree from Chronomon's army.

"I didn't think he would make his move so fast." Tai said. The Legendary Heroes followed Omnimon outside and they saw the army moving towards the Server Tree. The four Heroes lifted their digivices into the air ready to face the incoming army.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!"

"Digi-Armor energize!" Davis yelled as he selected the Digi-Egg of Miracles.

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to... Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Chronomon's army crept closer and closer. Suddenly Chronomon's army charged at the awaiting defenders. The two walls of digimon collided and began to mix. WarGreymon slashed out at a Devimon, killing it instantly and than charged the closest digimon which happened to be a Vikemon and entered combat. Magnamon was blasted by a Wizardmon. When the second blast came Magnamon deflected it and shot its Magna Blaster back at the Wizardmon, deleting it. ShineGreymon crushed a group of Vilemons with his fist and batted a Megadramon out of the air. When the Megadramon hit the ground, a group of Knightmon swarmed upon the Megadramon and deleted it. Takato's Gallantmon swung his lance at a Grademon who blocked the attack with his Souken Gradalpha. Takato bashed the Grademon with his shield and impaled the Grademon and threw the dying digimon onto a Kuwagamon, bowling it over. Alphamon and the rest of the Royal Knights were repelling any invaders who sneaked trough the line and tried to enter the Server Tree. A Machinedramon launched its Giga Cannon at the Server Tree, the Server Tree took damage, but before the Machinedramon could get another shot off, two MagnaAngemon swooped at him and were successful in deleting him. A Myotismon shot his Crimson Lightning at Takato's exposed back, but the attack was blocked by WarGreymon's Brave Shield.

"Tera Force!" Wargreymon yelled as he released a massive ball of energy at Myotismon destroying him and a few other digimon around Myotismon.

"Thanks." Takato said. Takato swung his lance at a charging Muysamon, deleting it.

"No problem." WarGreymon said as he charged into a crowd of digimon sending them flying backwards and deleting them. Marcus scanned his DNA Charge into his digivice and ShineGreymon pulled out the GeoGrey Sword from the ground and swung it in a wide arc deleting a group of attackers. Magnamon unleashes his Aura Barrier sending digimon running backwards and those who were not fast enough were evaporated by the intense light. A group of Commandramon on top of a Mammothmon began firing down on the invaders, but they were deleted by a squadron of Petramon. Omnimon shot his Garuru Cannon into a crowd of Infermon, deleting them.

"There's no end to them." ShineGreymon commented as he blocked a bombardment of attacks from a group of BlackGreymons.

"The more the merrier." WarGreymon said as he continued his rampage trough the enemy lines.

"You sound like you are enjoying this." Magnamon commented as he struck down a Troopmon.

"It is good stress relief." Takato commented as he blocked a hammer swing by a Zudomon. The five Heroes backed into a circle, facing back to back.

"We should enjoy it while we can." ShineGreymon said as he switched places with Takato and sliced the Zudomon open, making him explode into data.

* * *

Location: Digital World

Universe: Adventure

"This is the second day of looking. I'm starting to get really worried." Sora said as she sat down in defeat. The group sat among a rocky formation eating lunch. They have yet to find Tai or Davis. Izzy was typing away on his computer.

"What are you doing Izzy?" Joe asked. As he tried to look over Izzy's shoulder.

"I'm trying to reach Gennai, maybe he knows something about Tai and Davis' whereabouts." Izzy said, his eyes glued to his computer screen. Ken and Matt sat off to the side so they could have a private conversation.

"I think you were right." Ken said. " We haven't found any clues about their whereabouts."

"Yeah, do you think that we should tell the others?" Matt said. "If Gennai spills the beans about what happened and the others find out that we have been hiding this from them, they could get a little upset." Matt was interrupted by Izzy.

"Prodigious!" Izzy yelled as he turned his computer around and the Digidestined could see the face of Gennai.

"Hello Digidestined." Gennai greeted them.

"Hi Gennai." The Digidestined said in unison.

"Izzy informed me of the situation. Tai and Davis are missing and you don't know where they are." Gennai started. "I am happy to inform you that I do know where Tai and Davis are. And I'm pretty sure Matt and Ken have an idea about where they are." The group turned towards Ken and Matt with a agitated look.

"So tell us where they are and lets get going." Yolei said.

"It's not that simple. Tai and Davis are no longer in this universe." Gennai said. It took a few seconds for it to sink in with the Digidestined.

"So you are saying that there are universes besides our own, and Tai and Davis got sucked into one of them." Izzy said.

"Yes and those universes also have a Digital World counterpart." Gennai said.

"I wonder what some of those other universes are like?" Cody said.

"You have the Tamers Universe, where digimon exists as a popular media franchise. The Tamers can slide cards from the digimon card game to power up their digimon. There is the Frontier Universe, where the Warriors don't have physical partners. But use spirits of legendary digimon to become digimon themselves. The Data Squad Universe, where a government run agency keeps the digimon from public knowledge. And the Xros Wars Universe, where the General commands a army of digimon and can combine as many digimon as he wants to make a more powerful digimon."

"I can't believe it." TK said.

"What does this have to do with Tai and Davis?" Kari asked.

"Tai and Davis are in one of the other universes fighting a war that if they lose could spell disaster for all the universes." Gennai said.

"What can we do to help?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. For now." Gennai said bluntly. The Digidestined sighed knowing that if Gennai says they can't do something he means there is no possible way to do it.

"So you are saying that we have to just sit here and do nothing while we know our friends are putting their lives in danger." Kari asked. She wanted to help her brother but she was faced with the very real scenario that she could only look on helplessly.

"We all don't like it Kari, but there is nothing that we can do." Matt said trying to comfort the distraught girl.

"If it gets bad, you all will enter the fray." Was all Gennai said before he cut the transmission. The Digidestined sat around in silence as they let what Gennai just told them set in.

* * *

Location: Outside The World Tree

Universe: Data Squad

The siege raged on. Neither side had made any significant blow against the other side. Right now it was a stalemate. Takato panted heavily as he slashed out at a Troopmon. He was tired and so were the other digimon. Even WarGreymon was slowing down. Takato knew that this assault would soon end, but the battle for the Server Tree would last for days. As the sun began to set, Chronomon's army began to slowly retreat. The army set up camp just out of sight from the Server Tree.

"They will attack again tomorrow." Alphamon said to the defenders. "I don't know how long this siege will rage, but we must defend the Server Tree." The defending digimon cheered their agreement. The Legendary Heroes degenerated their digimon and walked back towards their sleeping quarters. When they entered they saw Rhythm watching over Takuya.

"I heard the fighting. I guess they will come back tomorrow." Rhythm said as she looked up at the Heroes.

"Yeah, they set up a camp not far from the Server Tree." Marcus said. Takato walked over to one of the beds and laid down with Guilmon curling up beside him. The other digimon stumbled to place to sleep and immediately passed out. Tai, Davis, and Marcus sat down of their beds.

"I didn't think that we would be in a siege." Marcus commented. "There were so many, I have never seen so many digimon in one place."

"And tomorrow we will do it all again." Tai said as he looked off into space. The Heroes and Rhythm sat around thinking about the current situation.

"I guess we won't be going home any time soon." Davis said. Tai and Marcus nodded their heads in agreement.

"And Taiki and Tagiru have yet to show up." Takato said. Suddenly Takuya groaned and slowly got up.

"How long was I out?" Takuya asked as he looked up and saw the other Heroes and Rhythm sitting in the room.

"For about twelve hours." Tai said. "You missed it"

"Missed what?" Takuya aske.

"Chronomon's army attacked the Server Tree." Marcus explained. "They will be back tomorrow." The Heroes filled Takuya on what had happened while he was unconscious.

"Wow. I didn't think I would miss that much." Takuya commented. Suddenly Takuya's stomach rumbled. "Right now I really want some food." Takuya said as he stood up.

"Come to think about it, we didn't get to eat when Chronomon attacked."Davis said. The other Heroes and followed Takuya to get something to eat.

"Hey Takuya, why did you pass out?" Davis asked. Rhythm looked at Takuya because even though she was there she wanted to know the details.

"It's because Spirit Evolving takes a lot of energy." Takuya explained. "I can stay in my Human Spirit form for a long time because it doesn't take a lot of energy. Beast Spirit is much different, because of the larger size of BurningGreymon it takes a lot more energy, and I also have to suppress BurningGreymon or he will take over and I will go berserk."

"What happened the last time you went berserk?" Rhythm asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"I saw all my friends as monsters and tried to kill them. I was reckless, setting fire to a forest. When I finally gained control, I had Tommy in my hand and I was crushing him." Takuya said. Rhythm could tell this wasn't something he really wanted to talk about. For the first time since she had met him, she saw him looking gloomy. "But enough about that. What happened to you guys?" Takuya asked as his goofy smile spread across his face once more. Tai, Marcus, and Davis explained their journey to the Server Tree.

"Wow we also landed in a foggy woods." Takato said. "I guess we just missed each other."

"Yeah, if we had met up it would have saved us a lot of trouble." Marcus chuckled. The atmosphere between the Heroes was one of comradeship. They knew each other and they felt a connection to each and every one. Rhythm envied that. To have friends that no matter what happens, they will support you until the very end.

"We should get some rest. We are going to have another long day tomorrow." Tai said as he got up and started walking back to their quarters. The other Heroes followed him. Rhythm smiled as she watched them leave and decided she would get some sleep as well. Takuya lied down on his bed, even though he had been unconscious for almost an entire day, fell asleep almost immediately. The other Heroes took a bed and laid down to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow the siege would continue.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' Taiki, Tagiru, and Garurumon continue their trek towards the Server Tree. At dawn the siege enters day two, and in the Tamers universe, a old enemy appears. Don't miss 'The Second Day, The Manipulator Strikes!'**


	11. The Manipulator Strikes!

**We Are Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Second Day, The Manipulator Strikes!**

Location: The Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"Takatomon, they're coming." Guilmon said as he shook Takato awake. Takato slowly got up and then proceeded to wake up the rest of the Heroes and Guilmon woke up their partners. The Legendary Heroes walked outside to see that Chronomon's army was making their way towards the Server Tree. Alphamon had already summoned the army and they stood ready to defend their home. The had barely started rising over the horizon coating the battlefield in near darkness. Tai noted how quiet it was. The only noise he could hear was the sound of breathing and a couple of shuffling footsteps.

"Be prepared. They will try their hardest to destroy the Server Tree." Alphamon said. Then the lines broke. Each side ran at each other, ready to delete whoever stood against them.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve To... WarGreymon!" Agumon yelled as he digivolved. WarGreymon threw himself into the enemy's ranks and began to cut down a group of Icemon.

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve To... Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles!" Veemon yelled as he was surronded by a golden light. The digimon surrounding Magnamon shielded their eyes from the brilliant light.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve To... ShineGreymon!" Agumon yelled as he digivolved. ShineGreymon swung his tail and obliterated a group of DemiDevimons.

"Guilmon Biomerge To... Gallantmon!" Guilmon called as he merged with Takato. Gallantmon shot a blast of energy from his lance that destroyed a Dobermon.

"Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled as he scanned the Digi-Code produced from his hand. "Aldamon!" Aldamon fired his arm mounted guns taking out a Devimon. Aldamon and Gallantmon stood back to back; slashing out at any enemy that tried to get near them.

"This will make for a great story when we get home." Aldamon quipped. A WereGarurumon snapped at Aldamon's hand. Aldamon jerked his hand out of the way and impaled WereGarurumon.

"It will also make for a very long story." Takato replied. Takato bashed a Kuwagamon with his shield sending it falling back onto a few Troopmon. Takato looked over and saw Wargreymon plowing through a group of Meramon relentlessly.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon yelled as created a powerful twister that propelled his body through a swath of digimon. When WarGreymon landed he saw in front of him a Puppetmon. The Puppetmon swung his hammer, but WarGreymon blocked the attack with his Brave Shield. WarGreymon jabbed with his claw, but Puppetmon evaded the attack. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled as he gathered a large ball of energy in his hands and tossed it at the Puppetmon. The Puppetmon tried to block the attack with his hammer, but his hammer broke and the attack hit home; deleting the Puppetmon.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon yelled as he shot a large ball of energy at a approaching Machinedramon. The Machinedramon took heavy damage but it pressed on towards ShineGreymon. The Machinedramon swung it's huge claw at ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon caught the hand, but the Machinedramon kept pushing his hand forward. Machinedramon's strength was too much and the claw slipped from his hand and crashed into ShineGreymon's chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Come on ShineGreymon!" Marcus yelled to his partner. "DNA Charge! GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon was surrounded a circle of fire. Shinegreymon pulled the GeoGrey Sword from the fire and impaled the Machinedramon on it's long blade. With a shuddering cry, the Machinedramon exploded into data particles. Takato swung with his lance, deleting a BlackGarurumon.

"I didn't expect there to be this many." Takato commented. Takato quickly sidestepped a lunge from a Andromon. Takato then quickly thrust his spear through the Andromon's chest, impaling it. The Andromon shuddered for a instant before it exploded into data. Suddenly Magnamon came flying into Takato, bowling him over. Takato looked up to see a BlackWarGreymon staring down at them.

"Shield of The Just!" Takato cried as his shield began to glow. A huge energy wave erupted from the shield severely damaging the BlackWarGreymon. Magnamon quickly shot a bombardment of rocket finishing the BlackWarGreymon who was obliterated.

* * *

Location: The Park

Universe: Tamers

Rika sat looking at a pond. Her mind was a swirl of thoughts and emotions. This Typhoon in her head had started when Takato had gone missing and had not stopped since. Rika slid a finger gently through the still water. Above her, her partner, Renamon sat watching her. Rika knew that Renamon was seriously worried about her. She hadn't acted like this since before she had met Takato. She knew that Renamon didn't want her to be like that again. She herself didn't want to be that hateful person again. A cold chill ran through her body. As if some one was watching her. She turned around to see Henry and Jeri standing there looking at her.

"Rika is something wrong?" Jeri asked. Rika knew her friends were worried for her, but she didn't want to burden them with her troubles.

"I'm fine." Rika said bluntly. Turning away from the two.

"Don't just bottle up your emotions. You will only hurt your self." Henry said. She knew that Henry was right, but her pride got in the way.

"I told I'm fine." Rika said trying to sound calm, but Jeri noticed the slight tremor in her voice. Before anyone had the time to think a eerily cold breeze blew through the clearing. The chill went through Rika and touched her bones, causing her to shiver violently.

"That was no normal wind." Terriermon said from his hiding place in a tree above Henry.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were." Henry said looking up at Terriermon. Terriermon put on a sheepish grin.

"I wanted to see if Rika would show some kind of emotion other than rage. Moumantai Henry." Terriermon said.

"What did you say you stupid rabbit?" Rika said through clenched teeth. _This time the rabbit dies. _Rika thought.

"Well, see ya' later." Terriermon said as he took of back towards Guilmon's hideout.

"What did he mean that was no normal wind?" Jeri asked.

"He was just joking around. It's almost Christmas why wouldn't it be cold?" Henry said as he turned around and started to walk away. Jeri looked at Rika one last time before she turned to follow Henry.

"Being depressed will get you nowhere." Renamon commented as she appeared beside Rika.

"I know that Renamon, but I feel like I can't burden them with my problems. Ever since my dad left I never have opened up to anyone." Rika said as she remembered this painful memory.

"I understand Rika, but you no longer that person, it is time to open up to your friends. They truely want to help you." Renamon said.

"I know but I'm afraid that if Takato never returns they will stop being my friends." Rika said.

"That will never happen." Renamon said. "You all have been through too much to stop being friends just because one of them is gone."

"Thanks Renamon. I knew I could count on you to get through to me." Rika said as she tried her best to smile. Rika got up and brushed the dirt off her pants and began walking home.

"Where ar eyou going Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Home. I have some Christmas presents to wrap." Rika said as she turned around and began jogging home. Renamon suddenly tensed up and began to look around.

_I know I felt a digimon, but where is it? _Renamon thought.

"How ya' doing toots?" Impmon said nonchalantly and walked out from behind a tree.

"So it was only you." Renamon said. As she looked over at Impmon. "What do you want?"

"I was just passing through and saw you and your partner having a heart to heart and I thought it was so cute I was going cry." Impmon said jokingly. Renamon got up and walked over to Impmon and punted him as far as she could, causing him to hit a telephone line.

"I thought he would have cleared it." Renamon said to herself. With a smile she turned away and disappeared into the park.

* * *

Location: Near The Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"Wow that's a lot of digimon." Tagiru sommented as he watched the siege of the Server Tree from afar.

"We need to do something Taiki!" Shoutmon exclaimed from inside the Xross Loader.

"We need to think this through." Taiki said as he began to ponder the situation. After a few moments Taiki looked up and flicked his forehead. "I got it! We can surprise the enemy with a attack from the back." Garurumon spurred into action, charging the rear of the attackers.

"Reload!" Taiki and Tagiru yelled.

"Shoutmon Super Digivolve... Super Digivolve, OmegaShoutmon!" Shoutmon yelled as he digivolved.

"Gumdramon Super Digivolve... Super Digivolve, Arresterdramon!" Gumdramon yelled as he digivolved. OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon charged into the battle surprising the enemies. Garurumon dropped Taiki and Tagiru down by Marcus and the others.

"Sorry we were late." Taiki said.

"Good timing. This battle was getting kind of boring." Marcus said.

"What happened to you?" Tai asked Tagiru.

"Oh this, a tunnel collapsed on me." Tagiru said nonchalantly. "I probably broke my leg, but I feel fine."

Taiki turned to the battle to see OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon swatting Flymons out of the air.

"They just keep coming." Arresterdramon commented. "Good. This is the most fun I have had since the battle wit h Quartzmon."

"But this time you don't have to do it alone." OmegaShoutmon commented. Suddenly a GrandisKuwagamon came flying towards the duo.

"Gran Killer!" the GrandisKuwagamon roared as he slashed out at OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon. The two digimon were able to dodge the attack and simultaneously kicked the GrandisKuwagamon's back, sending hum tumbling. The GrandisKuwagamon scrambled onto his feet and charged at OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon again. Once again they dodged the attack with ease, but this time Arresterdramon slashed GarndisKuwagamon's back with his tail and OmegaShoutmon shot his Vulcan at GrandisKuwagamon.

"Prism Garret!" Arresterdramon yelled as he shot at GrandisKuwagamon, splitting into many colored dragons and then reforming behind GrandisKuwagamon. Suddenly the GrandisKuwagamon burst into data from Arresterdramons attack.

Gallantmon and WarGreymon were now fighting side to side against a swarm of Okuwamon. Wave after wave of Okuwamon kept flying at WarGreymon and Gallantmon. Gallantmon slammed his shield into a Okuwamon and impaled another on his lance. WarGreymon was slashing away at each Okuwamon that came in melee range.

"How many of these things does Chronomon have?" Gallantmon commented. Suddenly a group of Okuwamon were crushed by ShineGreymon.

"Thanks for the help." WarGreymon said as he looked up at the towering digimon. Then ShineGreymon took off into the sky to fight a Megadramon.

Aldamon and Magnamon were fighting a duo of a MetalGreymon (Virus) and a BlackWereGarurumon. Aldamon was able to block a slash of MetalGreymon's claws, but the MeatlGerymon's pure strength overpowered Aldamon. Mganamon dodged a breath attack from the BlackWereGarurumon but was not swift enough to dodged a kick sent in his direction seconds later.

"Man these guys are annoying." Aldamon commented. But it only got worse. Suddenly the two digimon were surrounded by a black light and suddenly Dark Digivolved to BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon.

"Digitize of Soul!" came the voice of Alphamon from off to their side as a green blade of energy passed clean through the BlackWarGreymon, deleting it.

"Supreme Cannon!" yelled Omnimon as he shot his Garuru Cannon and blasted the Black MetalGarurumon into smithereens. "I hate copycats." Omnimon commented before he turned around and sliced a charging Myotismon in half.

"The Sun is starting to set!" a Knightmon yelled from ontop of one of the Server Tree's roots where he was dueling with a Grademon. Suddenly a horn sounded and Chronomon's army began to retreat for the day.

"This battle isn't over yet." Taiki commented. The digimon and Takato and Takuya returned to where the other Heroes stood. Garurumon helped Tagiru to the infirmary where he could get his leg fixed.

"We did good today guys." Marcus said.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Universe: Tamers

Rika opened her eyes to see she was no longer at the mall. Around her was a frozen dome with stalagmites filled with defeated digimon. Renamon lay on the ground badly beaten.

"Renamon!" Rika called out to her partner.

"Rika..." Renamon called back weakly. Rika saw that she had taken a bad beaten. She tried to run to her partner but suddenly she realized someone had a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly a pair of white wings fell across her body and with a shudder she realized who was behind her.

"IceDevimon." Rika said with a mixture of fear and hate.

"Nice to see you again Rika." His cold voice scratched at her soul.

"What do you want?" Rika said nervously. She was so scared she couldn't work up the energy to rip herself from his grip.

"I though I should show you something." IceDevimon said. He was up to something she could tell.

"What?" Rika asked.

"Look." IceDevimon said she he created a ice mirror in front of them. On the mirror she saw Takato, Takuya, and a girl she didn't know walk into a run down mansion.

"Takato!" Rika called out to the image. Suddenly to her horror she saw the building catch flame but never saw Takato, Takuya, or the girl leave the building.

"No Takato!" Rika cried out. "Its not real, IT just some trick."

"Oh, but its not Rika. Don't you agree Renamon?" IceDevimon taunted.

"Renamon what s he talking about?" Rika said as she turned to her partner.

"Rika I'm sorry, what you just saw was not a illusion. It really did happen." Renamon said as she bowed her head in defeat. Rika knew her partner was telling the truth and a tear streamed down her face, the first tear in years.

"Now all your so called 'friends' will leave you. They were only nice to you because you were friends with Takato. But I will be here for you forever Rika." IceDevimon reassured.

"You... will?" Rika asked. IceDevimon knew he had her now. She was now under his spell.

"Yes, I will be with you forever and ever." IceDeviom said.

"That's a very long time." Rika said. Renamon forced herself to her feet and disappeared into the night.

"Yes! Run with your tail between your legs!" IceDevimon cooed.

Later at Henry's house Henry, Terriermon, Susie, Lopmon, and Jeri were talking in Henry's room when they heard a knocking at Henry's window. When they looked over they saw Renamon.

"Renamon come in." Henry said as he opened the window. When Renamon got through the window they saw the wounds that covered her body.

"Renamon what happened?" Jeri asked in fright.

"Rika... She's in trouble.." Renamon strained to say. "IceDevimon... took her... showed her... a vision..."

"Of what?" Terriermon asked.

"Takato... dying." Renamon forced out. "But it... was not a vision... it was a replay of events... that actually happened... I could sense it." Renamon said before she fainted in the middle of Henry's room.

* * *

**Next Time on ' We Are The Legendary Heroes' Its a very Digi-Christmas and all the Digidestined in all the universes are celebrating Christmas their own way. Next time on 'A Very Chaotic Christmas'**


	12. A Very Chaotic Christmas!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 12:**

**A Very Chaotic Christmas!**

Location: Ken's House

Universe: Adventure

** "**Merry Christmas!" Ken said as he opened the door to his house and saw Matt, Joe, Sora, Izzy, TK, Cody, Kari, Mimi, and Yolei. Ken quickly herded everyone into his room. Everyone was wearing festive clothes and had presents in their hands.

"I'm glad that everyone came." Ken said as he looked around his room. It was that wonderful time called Christmas and everyone was eagerly waiting it's arrival. But then Tai and Davis had left, and then everything changed. Even though everyone was still confused about what Tai and Davis were doing, Gennai's words had brought a lot of comfort and they could enjoy their holiday with ease.

"We're not all here, but we know that Tai and Davis are alright." TK commented. Kari looked around uneasily. TK could tell that Kari was still worried about her brother and Davis. "They going to be alright." TK said as he approached Kari.

"I want to believe it with every fiber in my body, but I just can't." Kari said solemnly.

"Don't think that we aren't worried, because we are, but we believe in Tai and Davis' power." TK said as he put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Thanks TK." Kari said as she tried her best to smile. She looked around the room and saw everyone having a good time and realized what TK had was true. She needed to not believe in what Gennai had told them, but in her brother. After that, Kens party went very well, they weren't interrupted by digimon appearing all over the world or even a door to door caroler. It was quite a peaceful holiday. The Christmas party continued on with a game of Uno, watching as many Christmas specials as they could, and Secret Santa gift giving. Kari had gotten Joe Operation, TK got a new hat from Ken, Sora got a hair clip from Izzy which made her smile and remember when Tai had gotten her a hair clip and she had taken offense to it Yolei gave Matt a book on how to play the guitar, and Matt gave Mimi one of his CD signed by the entire band.. After the exchange of gifts everyone went home and they slept well that night.

* * *

Location: The Park

Universe: Tamers

"So let me get this straight." Ryo started. "Rika was kidnapped by this IceDevimon and he has shown her Takato's death that you say is not a fake."

"Yes. I could feel that the mirror showed the truth, no matter how hard to believe it is." Renamon explained. The tamers sat in Guilmon's hideout listening to Renamon's complete story.

"Well, there goes a peaceful Christmas." Kazu commented.

"What makes it even weirder is that we fought and defeated IceDevimon before the Devas appeared.:"Henry said.

"So even before we knew about the digimon." Kenta contemplated. "What happened last time?"

"Last time we ran into IceDevimon, he kidnapped Rika and tried to make her his partner. After that incident Rika almost gave up being a tamer." Henry said as he remembered the event. It had been a awkward time before they had been friends or even allies.

"Do we know where he is?" Ryo asked.

"He is just outside of town." Renamon said. "Inside of a giant ice cube. You can't miss it." After Renamon finished speaking the Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and their partners began running towards IceDevimon's hideout.

When they finally reached it Cyberdramon blasted a hole in the the wall and they saw Rika and IceDevimon with a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, so you finally came. I was wondering how long it would take you." IceDevimon taunted.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Henry yelled as he swiped a blue card through his D-Arc.

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!" Terriermon yelled as he digivolved.

"Hahaha I will not go down so easily this time!" IceDevimon said as he suddenly started glowing.

"Whats happening?" Kazu exclaimed.

"IceDevimon Digivolve to... SkullSatamon!" The tamers jaw dropped as they witnessed IceDevimon digivolve to Ultimate level.

"No way." Ryo said. Cyberdramon rushed at SkullSatamon ready to rip him to shreds. Skullsatamon quickly dodged out of the way and smacked Cyberdramon down to the ground. As Cyberdramon tried to get up SkullSatamon jumped on him and began to hit him repeatedly with his staff until he was knocked off by Rapidmon.

"This time I won't lose. He has given me great power. I also get help from Rika." SkullSatamon laughed manically. Henry realized that SkullSatamon was feeding off Rika's life force and if they didn't stop him soon, she would die.

"Can't you Biomerge to MegaGargomon?" Kazu asked.

"I can't. I haven't been able to since Prasimon attacked." Henry said as he shook his head.

"Well, that's 'effing great." Kazu said. The tamers watched helplessly as SkullSatamon beat their partners senseless single handed.

_Crap. _ Was all that went through Ryo's head.

* * *

Location: The Mall

Universe: Frontier

Zoe stood looking around her. She was here to buy presents for the other warriors for their Christmas party later today.

"Geez it can be so hard to buy for boys." Zoe commented. Currently, she has a bandanna for Koji, a Super Sentai* action figure for Tommy, and a book of magic tricks for JP. She still needed to buy presents for Koichi and Takuya. Even though Takuya was missing she still decided to buy a present for him. Zoe let out a sigh and continued to look around. She eventually found bought Koichi a video game and found a friendship bracelet for Takuya.

"Great now all my holiday shopping should be done." Zoe said as she sat down on a bench with a mug of hot coca in her hands. Suddenly she heard a explosion behind her. Zoe swirled around to see a Frigimon causing chaos.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon yelled as he punched a display window that was instantly frozen.

"Great, now they are appearing in the real world too." Zoe said as she wrapped her hand around her D-Tector. Zoe than ran down a alleyway where no one was to Spirit Evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe cried as she was surrounded by fractal code. "Kazemon!" The fractal code vanished to reveal Kazemon ready for a fight. Kazemon flew straight at Frigimon and planted her foot firmly in his face. Frigimon was sent sprawling from the blow, but quickly got back up.

"You're gonna regret that." Frigimon said as he swung at Kazemon. Kazemon easily dodged the attack and retaliated with a swift punch to his stomach bowling him over.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon yelled as she planted a spinning kick into Frigimon's gut. Frigimon out of nowhere swung a punch that crashed into Kazemon's gut. Kazemon went sprawling backwards from the attack and crashed into a display window. Two terrified girls, who Zoe recognized as two of her classmates, stood rooted in place. "What are you doing? Run!" Kazemon yelled at the two girls. Kazemon looked over to see Frigimon running towards her ready to punch her lights out.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon yelled as he suddenly targeted the two girls.

"Crap!" Kazemon yelled as she shielded the two girls from the attack. Frigimon's attack hit her in the small of her back causing extreme pain. Kazemon also noticed that her body was being frozen over. _I'm in trouble now. _Kazemon thought. She was now helpless with Frigimon preparing another punch.

"Lupine Laser!" Kazemon heard a voice exclaim from off to her left. Frigimon was blasted off to the side by the attack. Kazemon looked over to see Lobomon and Lowermon standing with weapons ready.

"Good timing. Did either of you bring a ice pick." Kazemon joked. Lobomon ran over to her to help free her while Lowermon ran over to Frigimon to engage in battle. It didn't take long to free Kazemon from her ice imprisonment and Lobomon and Kazemon joined Lowermon in his battle. The three Warriors quickly overpowered Frigimon who was by himself.

"Shadow Meteor!" Lowermon yelled as he shot a projectile at Frigimon finishing him off. As the ring of Fractal Code appeared around Frigimon, Frigimon opened his mouth.

"It does not matter. Master Chronomon will conquer the human world!" Frigimon yelled.

"I don't know who this Chronomon is, but we have faced far worse." Lobomon said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "Fractal Code Digitize!" with that Frigimon's Fractal Code was slotted into Lobomon's D-Tector.

"I wonder who this Chronomon is?" Lowermon said.

"We'll talk later." Lobomon said and the three digimon jumped out of sight. After they landed Koji, Koichi, and Zoe ended their Spirit Evolution and returned to normal.

"This is the first time we have seen a digimon in the Human World since Lucemon. This Chronomon must be powerful to get him here." Koji noted. "Lets get everyone here before we discuss this any further." With that the three kids went their separate ways. Koji went strait home and told his parents that he was going o have friends over. Koichi got JP and they headed over and Zoe grabbed Tommy and headed over.

When everyone was in Koji's basement Zoe told everyone of what had happened.

"A digimon appeared in the Human World!?" JP almost yelled in his surprise. He was quickly shushed by everyone.

"Yeah, and that's not all he had a master. He called him Chronomon." Zoe continued.

"Great that means more of them will appear." Tommy said.

"Next time we need to be ready for them." Koji said. Koji then explained his plan to the other Warriors which they all agreed upon.

* * *

Location: DATS Headquarters

Universe: Data Squad

A Christmas tree stood in the corner with a pile of gifts under it. Miki and Megumi sat beside the tree with Santa hats on. Christmas music played over the intercom and Christmas cookies, eggnog, ham, and other various stereotypical Christmas foods sat on a table. Thomas, Commander Sampson, and Yoshi stood around talking while snacking on the food. Kristy sat along the far wall her mind somewhere else.

"You seem out of it." Kristy heard a voice say. She woke from her daze to see Kennan standing over her with a cookie in one hand and eggnog in another.

"I'm just thinking about Marcus." Kristy said dismissively.

"I know you are worried, but you shouldn't let your worry eat up your life. Your not that kind of person." Kennan said trying to cheer her up.

"I can't help it. Scenarios of Marcus getting hurt... or worse keep flooding my head." Kristy said. Kennan could tell that this frightened her greatly. He didn't have to guess at what she was feeling. He had lost his surrogate mother to a human raid on the Digital World when he was a child. He knew he could get to her if he tried hard.

"Then lets fill your head with some holiday cheer." Kennan said as he tried to yank her to her feet, but only managed to spill his eggnog over his shirt. Kristy couldn't help but smile at Kennan's awkward scramble for a paper towel. Kennan saw her smiling and smiled him self. It hadn't gone as planned, but he had made her smile. Kristy got up and made her way over to the table to get some food before they played White Elephant. The rest of the Christmas party went off without a hitch or spilled drink and Kristy went home with a bag of assorted candy, and more importantly, a smile on her face.

When she got home she saw her parents sitting by the Christmas tree looking at a scrapbook of past Christmases. Kristy looked over their shoulder and couldn't help at laugh at three tear old Marcus' expression at getting a GameBoy for Christmas. Kristy saw that her parents were smiling too. She saw the Marcus that she knew. A goofy older brother. Kristy could tell that this would be a good Christmas.

* * *

Location: A Street

Universe: Xros Wars

Ryouma stood on the street looking at the falling snow that blanketed everything in sight. Ryouma reached into his pocket and felt his Xros Loader in his pocket. Ryouma couldn't help but remember his partner Psychemon. Ryouma hoped that one day he would see Psychemon again, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Digimon who died stayed dead. Ryouma let out a long drawn out sigh and stopped leaning on the light post that he was leaning on. Ryouma turned and headed for home. Memories of Psychemon were whirling in his brain like the snow that fell around him. It didn't take him long to make his way home. Ryouma immeditly went to his room and lay down on his bed. The only thing that Ryouma could think about was his dead partner Pyschemon. Ryouma vividly remembered last Christmas.

_"Ryouma wake up. It's Christmas day!" Psychemon said as he shook Ryouma awake. Ryouma slowly got out of bed._

_ "Geez, when did you get so active in the morning? You're the one who usually sleeps until noon." Ryouma yawned. Suddenly the two of them heard Ryouma's mother heading up the stairs and Pyschemon quickly darted back into Ryouma's Xros Loader. A few seconds later Ryouma's mother opened the door._

_ "Oh you're already up." She said when she saw Ryouma."Come on down and see what Santa brought you this year." Ryouma didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore but his mother still referred to her and Ryouma's father sneaking around as Santa. Ryouma didn't care. Ryouma got up and grabbed his Xros Loader before he headed downstairs. Ryouma's face lit up when he saw the large stack of gifts that lay under the Christmas tree. After opening all the gifts downstairs, Ryouma went upstairs with all his loot._

_ "You can come out now Psychemon." Ryouma called out. Psychemon jumped out of the Xros Loader and bolted straight towards the closet._

_ "Where are you going?" Ryouma asked._

_ "I'm getting your present." Psychemon said as he pulled out a small wrapped package from under a pile of dirty clothes; which Psychemon handed to Ryouma._

_ "Here you go." Ryouma said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a small package for Psychemon. Psychemon opened his gift to see a red bandanna._

_ "Thanks Ryouma." Psychemon said enthusiastically."Open yours now Ryouma." Ryouma opened up his gift to see a folded piece of paper. Ryouma unfolded the piece of paper to see a crude __crayon drawing of him and Psychemon with 'Friends Forever' written at the top._

_ "Thanks buddy." Ryouma said smiling._

Ryouma got off his bed and walked over to his desk and pulled the drawing out of his desk. It was now a little faded but Ryouma could still make out the drawing clearly. Tears began to roll down Ryouma's face.

"We were gonna' be friends forever." Ryouma sobbed.

"We will." A ghostly voice came from nowhere. Suddenly a light appeared in Ryouma's room. Ryouma shielded his eyes from the light until it disappeared. When Ryouma looked again he saw a familiar figure standing in the middle of his room.

"Psychemon?" Ryouma stated in disbelief.

"It's good to see you again Ryouma." Psychemon said. Ryouma ran over and embraced his partner.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Ryouma cried. "I thought I had lost you."

"You'll never truly lose me Ryouma. Even if I am not here physically I'm here in your heart." Psychemon said as he held the crying Ryouma close.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' We take you back to the ongoing siege of the Server Tree, and in the Data Squad universe, another Digimon appears and threatens the peace. Don't miss 'The Siege Continues, A Plan Is Formed!'**

*Super Sentai is the Japanese version of Power Rangers.


	13. The Siege Continues, A Plan Is Formed!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 13:**

**The Siege Continues, A Plan Is Formed!**

Location: Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"Heads up!" A Knightmon yelled. Magnamon looked up to see a Megadramon falling out of the sky, landing only a few feet from Magnamon.

"That was close." Magnamon commented to himself. Magnamon turned back to the battle to see Aldamon going toe to toe with a Grademon. Aldamon jabbed his fist into Grademon's stomach who staggered back a few steps. Grademon swung his sword downward trying to cleave Aldamon in half. Aldamon brought his arms up to block the attack. Grademon's swung with all his might, but the sword bounced harmlessly off Aldamon's Rudri Tarpana. Aldamon slashed out with the Tarpanna and left a large cut in Grademon's stomach. The Grademon clutched at his stomach and began to slash wildly and Aldamon.

"Lets finish this shall we?" Aldamon said as he charged at the Grademon. Aldamon side stepped Grademon's attack and thrust the Tarpanna straight through Grademon. After a shudder, Grademon exploded into data particles.

ShineGreymon was battling with a Karatenmon in the skies. Karatenmon's smaller size made it easier to dodge ShineGreymon's attacks.

"Get back here." ShineGreymon growled. The Karatenmon just laughed and flew circles around ShineGreymon. Karatenmon was quite surprised when Aldamon flew up behind him and hit him towards ShineGreymon.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon yelled as he unleashed a large orb of energy that obliterated Karatenmon. "Thanks for the assist." ShineGreymon said as he looked at Aldamon.

"My pleasure." Aldamon said as he gave ShineGreymon the thumbs up. They looked down to see WarGreymon tearing through a group of Devimon with Gallantmon right next to him.

"They look like they are having fun." ShineGreymon commented as he watched the scene below him.

"Lets join the action." Aldamon said as he divebombed into a large group of Devimon.

I guess it can;t be that bad." ShineGreymon said as he shot towards the fight. Omnimon and Alphamon watched the Heroes fight from afar.

"They sure have a lot of energy." Omnimon commented as he blocked a attack from a SkullKnightmon.

"That's for sure." Alphamon said as he blasted a Tyrannomon.

Back inside the Server Tree, Tagiru lay on a cot waiting of his leg to heal. Gumdramon sat next to Tagiru and looked at his partner worriedly.

"We should be out there fighting." Tagiru said. Tagiru was moving around restlessly which which made him wince every once in a while.

"Your leg needs to heal. It's still broken." Gumdramon said as he tried to get Tagiru to stop moving.

"Taiki and the others are out there fighting, and I'm here laying down." Tagiru said as he clenched his fist.

"You can barely move, what makes you think you are in any position to fight Tagiru?" Gumdramon said. "I don't like it either, but we can't fight while you are wounded like that."

"We fought yesterday, why can't we fight today?" Tagiru asked the air.

"We'll be able to fight soon Tagiru, I know that." Gumdramon said. Tagiru just sighed and rolled over in his bed.

"Come on Tagiru, I've never seen you this down." Gumdramon said. Tagiru just ignored his partner.

* * *

Location: Street

Universe: Data Squad

Thomas calmly walked down the street with Relena, his half sister, looking in shop windows. Relena looked in the shops with a look of wonder.

"Hey Thomas, look at that." Relena said as she looked through a shop window. Relena was looking at a very nice necklace. The necklace had a vibrant emerald in the center that was encased in gold and hung on a golden chain.

"Would you like for me to buy it for you?" Thomas asked his little sister. Relena thought about it for a moment deciding if that is what she really wanted or did she want the stuffed teddy bear a few shops back.

"I think we should keep looking." Relena said after a few seconds of pondering. Thomas smiled at this. His half sister was always good with deciding what she wanted.

"Then lets keep moving." Thomas said as Relena walked away from the store window and took Thomas' hand. Relena practically dragged Thomas down to the next shop with a huge smile on her face.

_It seems that Relena is happy. _Thomas thought to himself as he looked at his half sister. They wouldn't be doing this a couple of years ago because Relena's illness bound her to her wheelchair. But hadn't stopped her from trying to live her life to the fullest.

"She sure has a lot of energy." Gaomon commented from inside the Digivice.

"That she does." Thomas replied as he watched Relena look through a store window at a dress that she thought was pretty.

"Wow, Thomas look at this dress isn't it pretty?" Relena said as she stared in awe at the dress. Thomas walked over to where Relena stood at looked at the dress in the window.

"Sir, there is a digimon nearby." Gaomon said from inside the Digivice. Almost instantly Thomas heard a scream coming from down the street.

"Relena stay back." Thomas said as he pulled out his Digivice. Gaomon quickly leaped out of the Digivice and raised his arms ready to fight the approaching digimon. Thomas lifted up his Digivice, ready to help Gaomon in any way he could. "Ready Gaomon?" Thomas said as he turned to his partner.

"Ready as I will ever be." Gaomon said. Then they saw the digimon coming towards them.

"QueenChessmon, Mega Level." Miki informed Thomas through his earpiece.

"Alright, lets even up this fight." Thomas said as he summoned a huge amount of DNA and inserted into the digivice.

"DNA Charge! Overdrive!" Thomas yelled.

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!" Gaomon yelled as he digivolved. The QueenChessmon quickly turned to face MirageGaogamon.

"Let me guess, you're one of Chronomon's goons." MirageGaogamon said.

"If you know that already, get out of my way." the QueenChessmon retorted.

"Sorry, I can't do that." MirageGaogamon said as he took a battle stance. QueenChessmon raised her staff as she ran at MirageGaogamon. MirageGaogamon easily dodged out of the way and punched the QueenChessmon in the stomach. The QueenChessmon stumbled backward whilst clutching her chest. MirageGaogamon quickly ran up to the QueenChessmon and swung his claws at her. The QueenChessmon quickly raised her staff in defense and barely brought it up in time to block MirageGaogamon's attack.

"I'm not going to lose to a dog like yourself." QueenChessmon said as she jabbed her staff into MirageGaogamon's stomach.

* * *

Location: Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

"The fighting is over for today." Marcus said as he sat down on his bed.

"Not soon enough." Marcus' Agumon said as he collapsed onto the floor. The Legendary Heroes were currently sitting in their quarters after another day of siege.

"I wonder how much longer we can hold out?" Taiki said as he stared at the ceiling. Shoutmon sat by one of the bed posts and was dozing off.

"I fell sorry for them. They are always so exhausted after each day." Tai commented as he looked at their partners, who half had already fallen asleep.

"How do you think they feel?" Davis said as he pointed at Takato and Takuya who were out cold on their beds.

"Yeah I guess I feel bad for them too." Tai said as he looked at his sleeping comrades. Marcus yawned and lay down on his bed.

"I, haven't been getting much sleep lately." Marcus said when he saw Tai and Davis looking at him. Tai just shrugged and turned towards the door as he heard it open. Tai, Marcus, Davis, and Taiki were quickly greeted by Rhythm as she entered the room.

"Hey, how are you guys holding up?" Rhythm asked as she stood by the door.

"Were holding up." Taiki said.

"By the way Taiki, Tagiru wanted me to tell you he wants to speak to you." Rhythm said. Taiki nodded his thanks and walked out of the room towards the infirmary. As Taiki walked towards the infirmary he saw the digimon around him. They were the ones who could not fight. A Otamamon looked up at Taiki with big eyes.

"Were gonna' win, right?" The Otamamon asked.

"I promise you, that we will win. "Taiki said as he squatted down and patted the Otamamon on the head. The Otamamon's eyes widened and he happily hopped back to a group of Otamamon. Taiki smiled as he watched him go.

"You've always been good with words." Shoutmon commented as he walked up to Taiki.

"Doesn't he remind you of Lunamon?" Taiki said. Shoutmon jumped slightly at the mention of Lunamon.

"Yea, you're right." Shoutmon said as calmly as he could.

"Let get to the infirmary, we don;t want to keep Tagiru waiting for too long." Taiki said as resumed walking towards the infirmary with Soutmon beside him. It didn't take them long to reach the infirmary and they saw Tagiru sitting up on his bed rubbing his leg.

"Whats up Tagiru?" Taiki said as he approached Tagiru.

"Hey Taiki, they say that we should be able to fight tomorrw, but I'm not allowed to lean on my leg." Tagiru said in triumph.

"That's great Tagiru, we're going to need all the help we can get." Taiki said. Tagiru stood up and winced as he put a little weight on his injured leg.

Taiki led Tagiru back to the dorms of the Legendary Heroes and they entered and saw Marcus, Davis, Tai, and Rhythm talking.

"So, they let you out." Tai said as he saw Tagiru.

"Yep, I'm free to fight tomorrow." Tagiru said proudly.

"Congratulations." Marcus said. Tagiru saw that Marcus was still lying down on the bed. The Heroes continued talking until Alphamon entered.

"Heroes, we must talk." Alphamon said. Alphamon then turned and headed out the door. The Heroes shrugged and followed Alphamon to where the rest of the Royal Knights were standing.

"Now that we are all here, please repeat what you told us UlforceVeedramon." Alphamon said as he turned to UlforceVeedramon.

"We have discovered that Chronomon is hiding out in the ice palace that once was the home of Merukimon." UlforceVeedramon said.

"No way." Marcus said. "That's how he will be able to invade the human world." all the Heroes looked stunned at the news and looked around at each other.

"So what now?" Takato asked.

"Tomorrow you will sneak around the army and attack Chronomon in his base." Omnimon informed the Heroes.

"It's risky, but it could work." Taiki commented.

"We'll do it." Tai said. "We promise you that we will defeat Chronomon and restore peace to the Digital World."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, but do not underestimate Chronomon. He is insanely powerful and likes to show that." Dynasmon informed the Heroes. The heroes nodded and Alphamon dismissed the meeting. The Heroes walked back to their dorm whilst talking among themselves about the seemingly impossible mission ahead of them.

"Tomorrow's gonna be an interesting day." Takuya commented. The other Heroes nodded, still in deep thought.

"I hope the Server Tree doesn't fall while we're gone." Davis said as he looked around.

"I don't think The Royal Knights will lose that easily." Marcus said trying to cheer Davis up. The Heroes opened the door to their dorm

"You're back." Rhythm said as she saw them enter. "What did Alphamon want to talk about?"

"He said they had discovered Chronomon's base and we will be heading there tomorrow." Marcus informed Rhythm.

"What? That's practically suicide!" Rhythm gasped.

"I know, but we promised that we would defeat Chronomon, so will be going tomorrow." Marcus said.

"Don't worry about us, we've faced worse." Takuya said with his trademark grin on his face. Rhythm looked at Takuya with a concerned face.

"Chronomon is too powerful even for you all!" Rhythm said, trying desperately to convince to not go. "I don't want to lose my friends!" Rhythm then ran out the door wit h tears on her cheeks.

"Was it something I said?" Takuya said.

* * *

Location: Street

Universe: Data Squad

MirageGaogomon degenerated back to Gaomon as he watched QueenChessmon burst into data. Gaomon walked over to Thomas who was holding Relena in his arms.

"Mission complete, sir." Gaomon said.

"Good job Gaomon. Geez, they are getting bolder with each attack." Thomas said as he let go of his sister.

"Are you alright Gaomon?" Relena asked Thomas' partner.

"I'm fine ma'am." Gaomon said. "Thank you for your concern." Gaomon quickly jumped back into the Digivice.

"Lets go home Relena." Thomas said. Relena took her brothers hand and they set out for home.

The next day at DATS headquarters, Thomas was filing a report of the other day's incident with Commander Sampson.

"So you were attacked by a digimon in the open?" Commander Sampson asked.

"Yes, sir. Another of Chronomon's goons." Thomas said. Kristy watched the debriefing with little interest. Keenan was sitting next to Kristy and the two were quietly talking.

"How are your parents doing?" Keenan asked Kristy.

"They've been better, but they are starting to come to terms with it." Kristy informed her friend.

"That's good." Keenan said. Yoshie walked up behind the pair.

"What are you two talking about?" Yoshie asked as she stuck her head between Kristy and Keenan., causing them to jump.

"I asked Kristy how her parents were doing." Keenan said. Yoshie smiled and walked away from the two and walked over to Thomas and the Commander. Kristy sighed and stood up.

"Since today seems like a slow day, I'm heading home." Kristy said as she walked to the door. No one tried to stop her, a matter of fact, no one cared. Everyone knew that Kristy was having a hard time dealing with the mysterious disappearance of her brother. Kristy walked out of the building and walked to the edge of the dock. Looking over the dock reminded Kristy of the time she had wished that Marcus would get hit by a oil barge, and it almost came true. Marcus had stood in defiance as the barge came closer and closer to him. When Kristy had learned that the seemingly random attacks on Marcus were her fault, she had felt bad and tried to stop the digimon, a Soulmon, from ramming Marcus with the barge.

Marcus and Agumon were able to board the boat and defeat the Soulmon before the barge crashed into land.

"Marcus, you're a big idiot, but you are still my brother. So, come back safely." Kristy whispered to herself as the wind moved softly through her hair. Keenan stood a few yards behind Kristy, not wanting to get any closer when he heard Thomas come up behind him.

"I think we should like Kristy be." Thomas said as he guided Keenan back into the DATS Center. Kristy's thoughts were interrupted by her stomach rumbling.

"I guess I should get home before I starve." Kristy said as a smile spread across her face. Keenan and Thomas watched Kristy ran towards her home.

* * *

**Next time on, 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' The Heroes plan is set into motion as they make their way towards Chronomon's fortress. While in the Xros Wars Universe, Kiriha runs into someone he never thought he would see again! Don't miss, 'The End is Before Us, Stay Strong Heroes!'**

* * *

Sorry about the late release, I was MAGFesting.


	14. Stay Strong Heroes!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 14:**

**The End Is Before Us, Stay Strong Heroes!**

Location: Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

The sun had not risen over the horizon and no one was awake, except for the Legendary Heroes. The Heroes stood just outside the Server Tree, looking back at it. They knew they might never see the Server Tree again. Rhythm sadly watched them go. She had gotten so attached to them and they are heading to their death, and she may never see them again. Behind her were the Royal Knights all watching the departure with apprehension. Marcus turned back and faced the Knights.

"We thank you for your hospitality, but now it is time to do what we came here for. We will defeat Chronomon." Marcus said.

"We wish you luck." Alphamon said as he nodded his farewell.

"Please come back safely." Rhythm said. Trying to be strong in front of the Legendary Heroes.

"See you all later." Takuya said as he waved back. The Royal Knights and Rhythm watched as the Legendary Heroes faded into a blot on the horizon. Rhythm looked back at the Royal Knights and was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the sight of Chronomon's army making it's way towards the Server Tree.

Taiki studied the map that Alphamon had made that showed them the way towards Chronomon's layer. The endless trees hid their movements from Chronom's flying forces, and they were able to hide from some ground patrols.

"I didn't think their rear would be so heavily guarded." Davis commented from a ditch where he was hiding from a Dobermon patrol.

"I guess Chronomon doesn't want anyone sneaking up on his army." Takato said from a bush. As soon as the patrol had passed, the Heroes quickly crawled out from their hiding places and continued on their way. All the Heroes were on high alert, looking for anymore patrols when they found a river and decided to rest. By this point it was late morning, early afternoon and they had been walking since before dawn.

"It feels good to sit down." Takuya said as he sat by the river. Takato sat next to him watching Guilmon drink from the river.

"Remember Guilmon, we can't make a lot of noise or we will be heard." Takato reminded his partner.

"Don't worry Takatomon, I'll try my best." Guilmon reassured Takato. Tai and Taiki sat looking over the map, trying to figure out how far they had come, and how much farther until they reached Chronomon's fortress.

"So according to this map, we have about two more days until we reach Chronomon." Taiki said as he finished sketching some equations in the dirt.

"That's quite a ways to go." Tagiru said as he looked over their shoulders.

"We will undoubtedly run into some sort of resistance before we reach Chronomon's lair." Marcus said as he sat with his back against a tree.

"Remember when Reapermon said he would be back? I think he may strike again soon." Takuya said.

"That's a good point." Tai said as he scratched his chin. The Heroes sat around in a circle waiting to continue their trek towards Chronomon. It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the forest and once again saw the sprawling hills before them.

"Well, I don't think we will have to worry about patrols anymore." Marcus said as he stepped from the lining of trees.

* * *

Location: Street

Universe: Xros Wars

Kiriha slowly walked down the street while looking at his phone. The headline at the top of the page read, 'Anouma Group Mourns The 10th Anniversary of The Death of Mr. Anouma And His Wife'. Kiriha just scowled and rolled his eyes.

"More beating the dead horse of the Anouma family name." Kiriha sighed. He out the phone in his pocket and continued on his way towards the basketball court. On his way there he walked past an orphanage and saw the children playing in the walled yard. A elderly woman watched over the kids. A younger woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was carrying a tray with chocolate chip cookies on it. The children let out excited yells as they saw the girl holding the tray. Kiriha turned away before either of the woman saw him and continued on his way.

When Kiriha reached the basketball court, he saw Yuu shooting hoops. Ren was with Ryouma, who had mysteriously gotten his partner back at Christmas, and Airu. The trio were sitting in the bleachers, watching Yuu. Nene quickly walked up to Kiriha with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kiriha, what up?" Nene said as she approached Kiriha.

"Nothing, but I have something I have to do later." Kiriha said as he waved at Nene. Nene wanted to ask what Kiriha had to do, but decided if he didn't just tell her upfront, she wouldn't force it out of him. Yuu made one last shot before he put the basketball away. The Hunters grouped around each other and talked.

After their meeting, Kiriha started walking towards a flower shop. As Kiriha entered he could see a woman in her late thirties sitting behind the counter, looking at the TV on the other side of the room. On the screen was the current president of the Anouma Group giving a speech about Kiriha's father.

"On this day ten years ago, a great man died. Unfortunately, fate also took his wife and son. We miss them with all our hearts and wish to run the company the way he did." the President of the Anouma group said before he backed away from the pedestal. Finally noticing Kiriha.

"Oh, how can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking to buy some flowers." Kiriha said as he turned to the clerk. The clerk smiled and brought him a bouquet of flowers.

"Are they for a girl?" The clerk asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Kiriha suddenly blushed and shook his head.

"They're for my parents." Kiriha said. The woman could tell that it wasn't a lie and wiped the smile from her face. "And, can I have two?"

Kiriha walked out of the flower shop with two bouquets in his hands. Kiriha made his way to the cemetery and quickly found his parent's graves, and his. Since everyone thought he had died they had a empty coffin buried next to his parents with his name on it. As Kiriha approached he saw the girl from the orphanage standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Two similar bouquets were on his parents grave. The girl turned when she heard Kiriha approach. Kiriha was happy that his hood was up and she couldn't see his face.

"Oh, here to pay your respects to the Anouma family too?" She said with a weak smile. She then bent down and placed the bouquet on Kiriha's grave. Kiriha wordlessly placed the bouquets on his parents graves. "Why don't you have one for Kiriha?" She asked. Her tone of voice made it sound like Kiriha had offended her. Kiriha didn't say anything and didn't even dare look at the girl. "Kiriha was my friend."

"There you are!" Nene yelled as she spotted Kiriha. She had figured out he would be here when she had watched the news. Kiriha looked at Nene with a face to terror as she approached.

* * *

Location: Hills

Universe: Data Squad

"Well this sucks." Takuya said. Takuya was hanging upside down by his feet. The Legendary Heroes had accidentally walked right into a enemy camp. A Dobermon stood under him, snapping at his head. Marcus was next to him with his Agumon next to him. The others had escaped and were going to rescue these two. Right? Suddenly the trio heard a explosion and turned to see Metal Greymon fighting a Devidramon and winning. Raidramon flew through the air and used his horn to release Takuya, Marcus, and Agumon. The trio quickly landed on Growlmon's back without much harm.

"Thanks." Takuya said as he faced Takato who was sitting on Growlmon's neck.

"No problem." Takato smirked. The Legendary Heroes finished everyone off in the camp and continued heading towards Chronomon.

"It's getting pretty dark. We should stop and get some rest." Tai said as he turned to face the others.

"It will be good to get off my feet." Davis said as he let out a yawn. It didn't take long for the Heroes to set up a camp. They had decided to a schedule and they now sat around a fire simply talking.

"We're finally on the final leg of this crazy journey." Marcus said as he stared into the fire. "My family is probably worried sick."

"I think all of our families are." Tai said. The other Heroes nodded their agreement. The digimon were already asleep a few feet away.

"I can't wait to go home and eat a home cooked meal again." Takuya said just thinking about it was making him drool.

"You're right. We haven't really eaten other than a few times at the Server Tree." Taiki said as he looked down at his stomach.

"Luckily we don't really have to eat, since we're made of data." Takato said.

"Yeah, but our digimon need to eat to keep their strength up." Tagiru pointed out. After awhile the Heroes decided it was time to get some sleep. Tai had the first watch and next up was Davis. Tai sat by the fire, trying to keep warm. Tai's Agumon had woken up and decided to keep watch with Tai.

"Reminds me of when we were in the Digital World." Agumon said as he poked the embers with a stick.

"Those were the days, we only worried about our own survival and a few enemies that we would run into. Now we have to worry about a lot more." Tai said as he leaned back.

* * *

Location: Cemetery

Universe: Xros Wars

"Isn't that the idol Nene Amano?" The blonde said as she saw Nene walking up to a terrified Kiriha.

"I've been looking for you Kirito." Nene said, giving Kiriha a wink. Kiriha let out a sigh, he would have to thank Nene for that. "Come on, I need your help with something." Nene quickly grabbed Kiriha's hand and led him away. After they were out of the cemetery, Nene let go of Kiriha, and Kiriha took of his hood.

"Thanks. I was in trouble back there." Kiriha thanked Nene.

"No problem, but it was quite hilarious to see you freak out like that." Nene chuckled. Kiriha smiled and looked back.

"It seemed like that girl knew me." Kiriha said.

"Could have she been a friend of yours when you were younger?" Nene asked.

"Possibly. I really didn't have many friends back when my parents were alive." Kiriha stated. What they didn't notice was that there was a photographer in the bushes that had gotten a picture of them holding hands. The photographer watched them go and then ran strait for his office.

"This will get me the front page, I just know it." The photographer said gleefully.

The next day Nene almost screamed as she saw the newspaper. Yuu quickly ran downstaris and saw Nene gaping at the front page of the newspaper.

"Whats wrong?" Yuu asked. Nene just showed him the front page Yuu almost fell down as he saw the picture of his sister holding hands with Kiriha.

"So you two are an item now?" Yuu asked jokingly after he recovered from the shock.

"No! I just getting Kiriha out of a situation. That's all." Nene said still shocked.

"I guess you are going to have to clear this up." Yuu said. Nene had to agree but there was a big problem.

"I won't be able to leave my house, the press will attack me, and the same goes to Kiriha, where ever he lives." Nene said.

"Kiriha survived on his own for who knows how long. I'm sure he can avoid the press." Yuu reassured his sister.

Kiriha had seen the paper. After almost passing out, he changed from his normal coat, to a blue sweatshirt with the Blue Flare logo on it. The press who only had a picture of his back to go on, did not recognize Kiriha as he walked out of the apartment he was staying at. Kiriha quickly walked to Nene's house. Kiriha gasped at the amount of press outside their front door. Kiriha sighed and went around to the back of the house and rapped on the window.

Nene turned around when she heard rapping on the window. Yuu quickly walked over and let Kiriha in.

"I hope you have a plan Nene." Kiriha said as he climbed through the window.

"We will have to clear this misunderstanding up." Nene said. After much thought she continued, "I think I know how."

A few hours later, Nene had contacted her manager and had set up a press meeting to adress the picture. Now Nene and Kiriha sat looking at the audience. Kiriha scowled as he saw that the president of the Anouma Group was there with his five year old daughter, who was a fan of Nene's. Kiriha also saw the blonde girl from yesterday sitting in the audience. There was a lot of talking, people wanted to know who Kiriha was. Nene slowly walked up to a microphone and began talking.

"Today, I saw a picture of me and my supposed boyfriend in the newspaper. I just want everyone to know that he is not my boyfriend, just a old friend." Nene said, causing a murmur among the audience.

"Then who is he?" a reporter asked. "What's his name?" a murmur of the audience told Nene that a lot of people wanted to know the answer. Nene looked back at Kiriha who rolled his eyes and stood up. As he reached the microphone, he removed the hood.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nene asked Kiriha. "You out of your way to hide your identity for a reason." Nene asked.

"I can't keep hiding forever. I might as well say it now or be questioned by reporters until I do." Kiriha said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kiriha Anouma, son of the late president of the Anouma Group." Kiriha said, shocking everyone. The current president looked like he wanted to pass out and the blonde looked awe struck seeing Kiriha alive. The reporters were trying to yell over each other, to ask a Kiriha a question. Kiriha was quickly escorted out the back of the building where he quickly ran to the cemetery to see his parents grave.

After a little while he saw the blonde girl walk up behind him. He turned to face her.

"Are you really Kiriha?" she asked him. Kiriha could see that she was about to cry.

"Yes. I am." Was all Kiriha said. The girl ran over to him and put her arms around him, crying into his shirt.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed.

"I had everyone fooled." Kiriha said as he put his arms around the girl.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' the Heroes continue their trek towards Chronomon. While in the Adventure universe, a mysterious force is at work, trying to kill the Digidestined. Next time in 'The Ice Fortress Approaches, Look Out Digidestined!'**


	15. Look Out Digidestined!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 15:**

**The Ice Fortress Approaches, Look Out Digidestined!**

Location: Snowy Hills

Universe: Data Squad

A Snowstorm blew viciously through the mountains. The Legendary Heroes slowly walked through the thick layer of snow. Their arms wrapped tightly around them to keep themselves warm. Except for Takuya who was walking around like it was nothing. Snow was falling around them, making it hard to see very far in front of them. Their partners were trying their best to keep them warm, but they didn't want to immolate their partners.

"We should find someplace to stop until the storm blows over." Marcus said as he looked around, searching for a cave. The other Heroes looked around as well, but had similar luck.

"I hope we find one soon, or we're gonna' freeze." Tagiru said as he rubbed his arms vigorously.

"We need to keep moving, or we will never find a cave." Taiki said as started moving again. The group slowly continued through the snow as they looked for a cave. Takato looked down at Guilmon who was trying his best to not get distracted and start playing in the snow.

"Takatomon, how much longer until we can rest?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know Guilmon, I don't know." Takato said as he let out a long sigh. It wasn't too long before they found a cave. It wasn't that large, but it fit everyone nicely. As they hurried in, they quickly made a small fire pit and Tai's Agumon lit a fire. And they quickly huddled around the small flame.

Night quickly fell around the Heroes. The fire slowly crackled as Takato sat on guard duty. Guilmon was sitting beside him, trying to not fall asleep. Takato could see the sleeping figures of the other warriors sleeping close to the fire. When ever the fire seemed like it was going out, Takato qould add more sticks to the fire, and if it ever went out Guilmon would light it again.

"Not too much longer, and then we will face Chronomon." Takato said. It seemed strange that their journey was coming to a end.

"Then we can go back home and be with our friends again." Guilmon said. The innocence of his voice masked his longing to go home. Even if they were surrounded by friends here, they were also surrounded by enemies.

"Yeah, my parents are going to kill us, and Yamaki is going to make us explain everything to him." Takato said as he thought of the not so pleasant parts of returning home.

"I hope I'll get some Guilmon bread." Guilmon said happily. Takato laughed as he stroked Guilmon's head.

"I hope I don't get killed by either my parents or Rika, I know she'll be angry we didn't at least tell her. She went with us last time." Takato said cringing at the thought.

* * *

Location: City Street

Universe: Adventure

Ken walked down the busy city street. Ken didn't notice the people around him as he was deep in thought.

_If what Gennai said is true, if there are more worlds out there, I wonder what the people there are like? _Ken thought as he walked by a ice cream shop. Jun walked out of the store with a large cone in her hands.

"Hey Ken, I would have thought that my brother would be with you." Jun said as she saw Ken.

"He didn't feel like joining me on a walk." Ken lied. He had told Davis' family that Davis was staying with him, he had even convinced his parents to help with his lie.

"When is that idiot coming home anyway? He's been gone for quite a long time." Jun said. Ken quickly racked his brain for a answer to Jun's question. Ken was almost happy when they heard a loud explosion from down the street. Ken started running in the direction of the explosion and saw a digimon he had never seen before. It was large, about as tall as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, was adorned with black armor with golden highlights. Ken stared up at the digimon in front of him with fear.

"What digimon is that?" Ken asked no one as he saw the towering digimon. Wormmon quickly appeared from inside of Ken's bag and looked up at their opponent.

"Ken, I don't like him, he reeks of evil." Wormmon shuddered. Ken nodded as he pulled out his Digivice.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!" Stingmon quickly flew up at the towering digimon.

"Annoying pest." The digimon said as he swatted Stingmon away. Stingmon was unable to move in time and was knocked to the ground.

"Wow, he powerful." Ken remarked. Suddenly Ken heard footsteps behind him. Ken turned around to see Matt and TK running towards him with Gabumon and Patamon.

"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!" Garurumon lunged at the towering opponent, but was effortlessly brushed aside.

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!" Agnemon swung out at the digimon but his staff harmlessly bounced off his thick armor.

"What foolish digimon. Attacking a noble like myself. I guess I should introduce myself, I am DarkKnightmon." DarkKnightmon said calmly, as if he was in no major danger.

"Hasn't this guy ever heard of Noblesse oblige?" Matt said. The three partner digimon picked themselves off the ground and once again charged at DarkKnightmon. DarkKnightmon simply swung his spear in a arc and knocked the away.

"I have been asked to eliminate you Digidestined, and that is what I will do. So lay down and die a peaceful death." DarkKnightmon said as he slowly walked towards Ken, Matt, TK, and their partners. Suddenly he stopped as he was suddenly attacked by Aquilamon and Ankylomon.

"So many pests, I do not feel like fighting right now. I will see you again Digidestined." DrakKnightmon said as he vanished into thin air.

"Who was that?" Cody said as he met up with Ken and the others.

"We should hold off on explanations until everyone can gather." Matt said quickly ending the conversation. Cody and Yolei reluctantly agreed and they went around trying to round everyone up.

It took a while, but everyone was able to make it to Matt's house. Since his father was at work, they didn't have to worry about him interrupting.

"Earlier today, we were attacked by a powerful digimon." Ken informed the group. "He said his name was DarkKnightmon and his goal we to kill us, the Digidestined."

"Do you think he can do it?" Sora asked.

"Without being able to reach at least the Mega Level, I doubt we will be able to take him down." Matt said.

"And we only have two pairs that can DNA Digivolve, that leaves us at a incredible disadvantage." Izzy said as he analyzed the situation. The Digidestined sat around discussing this seemingly impossible situation.

"Next time he appears we should have Gatomon, Aquilamon, Angemon, and Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon and Silphymon. Hopefully, that should do the trick." Yolei said trying to come up with a plan.

"That's are only choice at the moment." Izzy said with a sigh. It was agreed that they would follow Yolei's plan. The Digidestined quickly dispersed, and headed home. On his way home, ken stopped by a ice cream parlor and bought a vanilla ice cream cone.

* * *

Location: Cave

Universe: Data Squad

Soon after the sun rose over the horizon, the Legendary Heroes slowly woke up. It was still early and it took a while for everyone to wake up. It didn't take them long to head out. After about a half of hour of walking they saw a huge mountain in their path.

"I guess we will have to go over the mountain to get to Chronomon." Tai said as he looked up at the mountain.

"Don't worry there's a path we can follow." Marcus said, trying to reassure the others. With no other options, they slowly started the long climb. The path was covered in snow and was quite treacherous. Tagiru almost slipped off the edge, but was saved by Taiki.

"Thanks." Tagiru said as Taiki caught him. After that scare, they continued their mountain trek. About half way up the mountain they quickly stopped to catch their breath.

"We've been walking for hours, and we are still no where near passing over this mountain." Tagiru said as he sat in the cold snow, trying to let his lungs rest.

"We should be able to reach the other side by nightfall." Marcus reassured the group. Takuya, who didn't feel the effects of the cold because of the fire spirits within his body, we merrily making a snowman near the edge.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Takuya?" Takato asked as he watched Takuya.

"Probably not, but where's the fun in being safe?" Takuya asked as he shot a smile back at Takato. Suddenly they heard a loud noise from further up the pass. The Heroes suddenly dropped whatever they were doing and prepared for a possible attack. Suddenly, a Vikemon came running down the path, swinging his axes. The Heroes quickly jumped out of his way.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!" WarGreymon blocked a ax swing with his Brave Shield.

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to... Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles!" Magnamon shot a few rockets at the Vikemon, causing it to turn around and face him.

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Gallantmon swung his lance at Vikemon, but Vikemon blocked the attack with one of his axes.

"Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution! Aldamon!" Aldamon fired a barrage of bullets at Vikemon, causing him to get burnt.

"DNA Full Charge!" Marcus yelled as he inserted a large amount of DNA into his Digivice.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" ShineGreymon sent a punch into Vikemon's midsection, slamming it against the mountain side.

"Shoutmon Super Digivolve! Super Digivolve OmegaShoutmon!" OmegaShoutmon swept Vikemon's legs out from under him, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Gumdramon Super Digivolve! Super Digivolve Arresterdramon!" Arresterdramon sent a volly of punches that were blocked by Vikemon.

"You shall not pass!" Vikemon yelled as he swung out at Aldamon. Aldamon quickly jumped out of the range of the attack. WarGreymon used the opening to drag a claw down Vikemon's back. Vikemon howled in pain and brashly swung out at WarGreymon, catching him off guard. The ax cut across WarGreymon's exposed chest, leaving a large gash. Arresterdramon swing his tail at the Vikemon, cutting his shoulder.

"He's one tough cookie." Tai commented as he watched Vikemon battle their partners. Marcus nodded as he watched OmegaShoutmon score a punch to the abdomen.

* * *

Location: Matt's House

Universe: Adventure

Matt sighed as he looked in the refrigerator. The fridge was almost empty.

"Dad's going to need to buy more food soon, I've eaten enough takeout to last a lifetime." Matt said as he closed the fridge. Matt turned away from the empty fridge and walked over to the couch. Matt sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. The strange creature that caused havoc earlier today has disappeared without a trace. If you see this creature, please stay indoors and call the police." The reporter said. Matt decided to turn off the TV and do something else. Matt didn't want to hear about DarkKnightmon.

"I hope we can actually beat DarkKnightmon, it would be kinda embarrassing if Tai and Davis came back and found us having a hard time with one digimon." Matt said as he lay down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

Over at Ken's house, Ken was sitting in his room talking to Wormmon.

"Do you think that we can beat him?" Ken asked his partner.

"We have Shakkoumon and Silphymon right, I think that should be enough to defeat DarkKnightmon." Wormmon said.

"I don't like DarkKnightmon, he reeks of evil." Ken said with a shudder. "Just like that voice where I got the Devimon parts for Kimeramon." Ken shuddered at the memory.

"I don't think you should try to remember that Ken." Wormmon said, trying to get Ken to not think about what he had done as the Digimon Emperor. Wormmon knew it would only make him depressed.

"You're right. That was the past, and I was under the influence of the Dark Spore." Ken said a smile returning to his face. Wormmon let out a sigh of relief before trying to get some sleep. Ken lay awake, thoughts of his brother going through his head. He didn't know why those memories surfaced, but he could feel tears rolling down his face. Ken wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and tried to think of happier thoughts.

* * *

Location: Mountain

Universe: Data Squad

Vikemon roared as he swung wildly at Gallantmon. Gallantmon quickly raised his shield to defend himself. Hit after hit collided with Gallantmon's shield, causing him to step backwards to take the impact of the blows. ShineGreymon sent a punch into Vikemon's back causing it to stop attacking Gallantmon and face ShineGreymon.

"Let's dance." ShineGreymon said as he charged at Vikemon. Vikemon was sent flying into the mountain side by ShineGreymon's punch. Vikemon was dazed by the attack and was defenseless. WarGreymon took the chance and summoned a huge fireball in between his hands.

"Tera Force!" WarGreymon yelled as he released the fireball at Vikemon, destroying him on impact.

"I guess there are still some guards." Gallantmon said. All the digimon degenerated and ran back towards their partners. Takato and Takuya high fived each other before running back towards the other Heroes.

"Now that he has been taken care of, let's keep moving." Marcus said as he continued down the trail. The other Heroes quickly followed after him, not wanting to get separated in the snowstorm. Taiki and Tagiru were heading up the rear, making sure they wouldn't be flanked by any other digimon.

"I wonder when we will finally see this Ice Fortress?" Tagiru asked. Marcus strained his eyes to see far in the snowstorm, but was unable to make out their destination.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, we could probably see it now if it weren't for this snowstorm." Marcus said, continuing through the falling snow.

"I wonder how Chronomon will be able to invade the human world?" Takuya asked.

"The portal to the Human World is inside the Ice Fortress, right behind the throne as well. He's probably already sent a few scouts into the Human World already." Marcus said trying to stay his anger. They would be able to fight him very soon. Suddenly the clouds began to fade and they could see a large structure made out of what looked like ice below them.

"Is that the Ice Fortress?" Davis asked. Marcus followed his gaze and looked upon the familiar structure.

"Yes, that's where Chronomon is. And where he shall fall." Marcus said, slamming his fist into his palm. Marcus was itching for a fight.

"Don't jump the gun Marcus, he's no pushover, he may even be the hardest enemy any of us have faced." Tai said, trying to calm down Marcus. Marcus let out a sigh and the Heroes headed down the path.

* * *

**Next time on, 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' The Heroes must now infiltrate the Ice Fortress and confront Chronomon. Meanwhile in the Tamers Universe, SkullSatamon is causing trouble for Ryo, Henry, and the other Tamers; while slowly draining Rika of her life. Can they save her? Find out next time in 'Infiltrating the Ice Fortress, Rika Is In Danger!'**


	16. Rika Is In Danger!

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 16:**

**Infiltrating The Ice Fortress, Rika Is In Danger!**

Location: Outside The Ice Fortress

Universe: Data Squad

The Ice Fortress reared above them, towering towards the heavens. It was Chronomon's fortress, yet it lacked guards. The Legendary Heroes had yet to see a single guard since arriving here.

"It's too quiet." Taiki said from behind a mound of snow. The other Heroes were on either side of him.

"Good point, were could all the guards be?" Davis asked, stroking his chin.

"Maybe Chronomon doesn't expect us to get this far." Tagiru said.

"Or maybe, he's waiting for us." Marcus said. It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but the Heroes had to agree, that was the most likely situation.

"So what? We just waltz in and walk up to Chronomon and fight him?" Takuya asked.

"No, that's still suicide. We need a plan of attack. Without one, were just walking to our deaths." Takato said. The others agreed and sat down to formulate a plan of attack.

"If I could Unity Spirit Evolve, I would have a lot more power." Takuya said, thinking about his Unity form, EmperorGreymon. "I wouldn't mind being EmperorGreymon again, his sword felt great in my hands."

"Why don't you just Unity Evolve then?" Tagiru asked.

"Because I need the Ice and Wind spirits as well, and they are back in my universe with Zoe and Tommy." Takuya said, letting a sigh escape from his mouth.

It took about a hour, but the Legendary Heroes had come up with a plan to fight Chronomon. Tai and Marcus would walk right up to Chronomon and engage in battle. Then the other Heroes would flank Chronomon while he was distracted by the battle.

"It's definitely not a fool proof plan, but it should work." Taiki commented. After a few seconds they quickly dispersed into groups. Tai and Marcus headed twards the front doors, while Takato, Takuya, Davis, Taiki, and Tagiru went around the side of the building, looking for another way in. As Marcus and Tai opened the two large doors, they noticed that the building looked abandoned. They slowly looked around, waiting for a ambush.

"I guess he's waiting for us in the throne room." Marcus said as he tried to remember the layout of the fortress. After a few seconds, Marcus started walking towards the far side of the room, heading to where Chronomon should be.

"It's too quiet, maybe he's not here." Tai said. He knew that if he wasn't they may never find him. Marcus only stopped for a brief instant before resuming his walk.

"Don't worry, he's here. He thinks he's better than us. He wouldn't miss this chance to fight us." Marcus said reassuring Tai.

"I hope you're right. For some strange reason." Tai said.

In a dim hallway, Takato Takuya, Taiki, Davis, and Tagiru are slowly creeping down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. The only problem was that their footsteps echoed loudly in the vast hallway. The group stayed close together so they couldn't surprised by any enemies.

"This is eerie." Takuya commented, but was quickly shushed by the other Heroes.

* * *

Location: IceDevimon's Lair

Universe: Tamers

SkullSatamon was battering Rapidmon and Cyberdramon around like puppets with Guardromon and MarineAngemon unable to help their friends.

"They're getting destroyed out there." Kenta said shocked with SkullSatamon's power. Cyberdramon slowly got u and rushed at SkullSatamon trying to hold him down, while Rapidmon back away and prepared his rockets. SkullSatamon jabbed Cyberdramon in the stomach with the butt of his staff before he could reach him and dashed at Rapidmon. SkullSatamon was able to knock Rapidmon against the wall before he could get one shot off.

"Hahahahaha you are so pathetic. How did I ever have trouble with you?" SkullSatamon taunted. Ryo clenched his fist before he pulled a card out of his pocket.

"DigiModify! Goliath Activate!" Ryo yelled as he swiped the car through his D-Arc. Cyberdramon then grew to a huge size and tried to crush SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon effortlesly dodged Cyberdramon's foot and knocked the giant down before slamming his staff into Rapidmon. Cyberdramon and Rapidmon both degenerated back to Monodramon and Terriermon and lay on the ground unconscious.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled out to his partner.

"Monodramon!" Ryo cried out.

"Moumentai Henry." Terriermon said weakly while he tried to stand up. SkullSatamon kicked the two digimon sending them flying into the wall behind the tamers.

"Ryo we need to retreat for now. We can't beat him." Henry said as he picked Terriermon up. Ryo nodded his agreement and picked up Monodramon. Henry, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta quickly left SkullSatamon's lair and headed back into town.

"I didn't think he would be that powerful." Ryo said. "We need to recover as soon as possible and save Rika."

"We just aren't strong enough to defeat him alone. We're going to need help." Henry said, assessing the situation.

"Who can we get help from? We're the only tamers that can seem to digivole their digimon." Ryo argued.

"Impmon can help us. He can digivolve into Beelzemon." Henry said.

"You have a point, but would he be enough to defeat SkullSatamon?" Ryo asked. Henry stoked his chin as he thought about this.

"I would, hope so, but with SkullSatamon's power, it may not be enough. But it's still our best option." Henry said. Ryo sighed as he knew Henry was right.

"I guess we should talk with Ai and Mako." Ryo said, turning away from Henry. Ryo and Henry then made their way towards Ai and Mako's house to ask for their help.

* * *

Location: Ice Palace

Universe: Data Squad

Tai and Marcus stood in front of the path that would lead them to where Chronomon should be. They slowly took the first steps onto the ice path that led up to the former throne room of Merukimon.

"This is it." Tai said as he turned to Marcus. "It was nice knowing you." Marcus smiled as he turned his head to look at Tai.

"It's been fun." Marcus joked back. The two Heroes and their digimon slowly walked the path towards Chronomon. Their hearts were racing at the thought of finally fighting Chronomon. They knew it was going to be a tough fight but they would pull through some how. It took them a few minutes to reach the old throne room.

"I was wondering when you would finally get here." Chronomon said. Chronomon sat upon the throne, looking down upon Tai and Marcus.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting for too long." Marcus joked as he pulled out his Digivice. "DNA Overdrive!"

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" Marcus' Agumon yelled as he digivolved.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!" Tai's Agumon yelled as he digivolved. WarGreymon and ShineGreymon charged at Chronomon. Chronomon easily dodged the attacks and knocked ShineGreymon and WarGreymon backwards with one hand.

"Dreadful Night!" Chronomon yelled as two black ghosts flew from Chronomon's hands and struck ShineGreymon and WarGreymon, forcing them on one knee. "How weak. I'm disappointed." ShineGreymon and WarGreymon stood back up and once again charged at Chronomon.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon yelled as he began spinning his body and flying at Chronomon.

"Shine Hammer!" ShineGreymon yelled as his fist glowed. Chronomon brought his hands up to defend himself. The two attacks collided against Chronomon's palms, causing Chronomon to take a step back so he wouldn't fall over.

"This is more like it!" Chronomon practiaclly yelled in glee. "Avenger!" Suddenly Chronomon was moving a lot faster than before as he sent ShineGreymon and WarGreymon flying into the wall behind Marcus and Tai. ShineGreymon and WarGreymon pried themselves off the wall and once again faced Chronomon. Suddenly four lights with statues in them flew to behind them. Tai And Marcus turned around to see Takuya, Takato, Taiki, Tagiru, and their digimon behind them. The four statues flew into Takuya's D-Tector as ha smile came to his lips.

"You're late." Marcus joked.

"It won't happen again." Takuya joked. "Let's go!" Takuya yelled as he raised his D-Tector in front of him.

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Guilmon yelled as he fused with Takato.

"Execute Now! Unity Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled as he was enveloped by Fractal Code. "EmperorGreymon!"

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to.. Magnamon, The Radiance Of Miracles!" Veemon yelled as he enveloped by a golden light.

"Shoutmon Super Digivolve to... Super Digivolve, OmegaShoutmon!" Shoutmon yelled as he digivolved.

"Arresterdramon Super Digivolve to... Super Digivolve, Arresterdramon!" Gumdramon yelled.

"All the Legendary Heroes are finally here! I will crush you all in one swoop!" Chronomon yelled.

"Lets up the ante ShineGreymon!" Marcus yelled. "DNA Burst Mode!" Marcus yelled as his digivice suddenly changed.

"SineGreymon Burst Mode!" ShineGreymon yelled as he Digivolved into his Burst Mode. ShineGreymon Burst Mode, WarGreymon, Magnamon, Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon, OmegaShoutmon, and Arresterdramon rushed at Chronomon. Chronomon sent a fist flying at ShineGreymon Burst Mode, but it was blocked by his shield. Chronomon effortlessly dodged a slash from WarGreymon but was cut by Gallantmon's lance. Chronomon tried to bash OmegaShoutmon out of the air, but his fist was blocked by a barrier made by Magnamon.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" Emperor Greymon yelled as he released a bolt of energy at Chronomon who dodged it and rushed at EmperorGreymon, but he was knocked off course by the combined efforts of Arresterdramon and OmegaShoutmon.

"Corona!" Chronomon yelled as he created huge pillars of fire that filled the entire room. When the bright light faded, the Heroes could see their digimon wounded, but not defeated.

"It's going to take more than that do defeat us, Chronomon." Gallantmon said as he stood back up. The other digimon were picking themselves up around him.

* * *

_Play We Are Legendary Heroes_

* * *

"We may float by like butterflies," WarGreymon said.

"We may have targets on our backs," Magnamon said.

"But we are the biggest dreamers!" Gallantmon yelled.

"And we're burning up with fire power!" EmperorGreymon said, leaning on his sword.

"Even if our enemies think that they have won, our souls will keep on going," ShineGreymon Burst Mode said.

"We never give up!" OmegaShoutmon yelled.

"We will always stand up against people like you!" Arresterdramon yelled.

"We fight with our brave hearts!" WarGreymon yelled.

"And break up evil in all the worlds!" Magnamon said.

"We fight with one vision, a peaceful world!" Gallantmon roared.

"With our will, we will never lose!" EmperorGreymon yelled.

"We always believe in our own power!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode yelled as he readied his sword.

"We will always Evolve and DigiXros to defeat evil!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"We Strike with overflowing power!" Arresterdramon roared.

"WE ARE THE LEGENDARY HEROES!" All of them yelled in unison. All of them began preparing their final attacks.

"Final Shining Burst!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode called out.

"Ultra Tornado!" WarGreymon yelled.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon yelled as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Magna Blaster!" Magnamon yelled as he was surrounded by golden light.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon yelled as his shield began to glow.

"Omega The Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon yelled as a golden aura in the shape of Omnimon appeared behind him.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon yelled. All the digimon released their attacks at the same time, causing them to strike Chronomon at the same time. The Heroes couldn't see Chronomon withing the thick dust cloud that had been stirred up by their attacks.

* * *

Location: Ai and Mako's House

Universe: Tamers

"You know I don't want Ai and Mako involved in this." Ai and Mako's mother said when Ryo and Henry asked to talk to the two.

"I know but this is very important, lives are at stake here." Ryo pleaded. Then Ai came to the door.

"It's okay mom, we'll be fine." Ai said. "Come on in, we'll talk in Mako's room." Ai said as she opened the door. Ryo and Henry followed Ai towards her brother's room. In the room Mako and Impmon were waiting.

"I hope this is good." Impmon said. Mako elbowed Impmon and whispered something to him, most likely "be polite".

"IceDevimon, a digimon we defeated not long after we first met Impmon, has reappeared and kidnapped Rika." Ryo began.

"That doesn't sound good." Ai said.

"It gets worse. He has convinced Rika that Takato is dead, and has used her fear of abandonment to take control of Rika's mind. Now he's using her to digivolve to the Ultimate level and is slowly killing her." Henry finished.

"That's really not good." Mako said, a little white in his face.

"Why are you turning to us?" Impmon asked.

"Because he's really powerful now. He basically curb stomped us." Ryo said. A little embarrassed that he was admitting defeat.

"Then lets go." Mako said. "We can't let this IceDevimon kill Rika!" Mako was about to run out the door when Ai grabbed his shirt.

"Hold a moment, Momo." Ai said. "We need a plan first." Mako sighed and sat back down. After a short talk on strategy, they headed back towards SkullSatamon's lair. Beelzemon dismounted his motorcycle and walked towards the entrance of SkullSatamon's lair.

"Heh, how was I talked into doing this?" Beelzemon wondered out loud. Beelzemon walked into the ice structure and saw SkullSatamon sitting on the ground, looking rather bored. Beelzemon pulled out his two guns and shot SkullSatamon who was knocked back by the surprise attack. "Surprise."

SkullSatamon shot towards Beelzemon who didn't have enough time to react before he was slammed with SkullSatamon's staff, knocking the wind out of him. Beelzemon smacked SkullSatamon in the head with the side of one of his guns dazing him.

"How did a loser like you take down Henry and Ryo? Heh, they must be getting soft." Beelzemon said. SkullSatamon snarled and jumped out of melee range, Beelzemon shot at SkullSatamon, but he was able to dodge all the shots. Beelzemon put the guns back in their holsters and ran at SkullSatamon.

* * *

Location: Ice Palace

Universe: Data Squad

Tai looked at the giant dust cloud and saw their digimon, who had reverted to their rookie forms, with Taktato and Takuya slowly walk over to them.

"We've won." Takuya said while forcing a smile onto his exhausted face. Tai. Marcus, Davis, Taiki, and Tagiru rushed over to their partners, and embraced them. Suddenly they heard a groan coming from the dust cloud. Suddenly a bright light erupted from the cloud, blasting all the dust away. Within the cloud they saw a huge white bird with red marking looking at them. The Heroes instantly froze.

"Thank you for releasing me from his control. My name is Chronomon Holy Mode." Chronomon Holy Mode said. "You are quite strong to have defeated my other form, Chronomon Destroyer Mode. You have my thanks Legendary Heroes."

"Wait, you were being controled?" Marcus said in shock.

"Yes, by ZeedMillenniummon. He wishes to destroy all your worlds. But you alone will not be enough to defeat him."

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked.

"You will need help from the rest of your groups. But it will not be as simple as you think." Chronomon started.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes: True Evil' Chronomon Holy Mode informs the Heroes of ZeedMillenniummon's power and in the Frontier Universe, a mysterious figure appears. Next Time in 'Chronomon Tells All!' **


	17. Chronomon Tells All

**We Are The Legendary Heroes!**

**Chapter 17:**

**Chronomon Tells All**

Location: Server Tree

Universe: Data Squad

Alphamon and the other Royal Knights looked at their uninvited guests the Legendary Heroes had brought back from their attack on the Ice Palace. Chronomon Holy Mode stood in the center of all the knights.

"I know I have done irreparable harm to the Digital World, and I will atone for that, but a greater threat looms over all the universes." Chronomon said, addressing all the Royal Knights. A few of the Royal Knights gasped in shock.

"What do you mean?" Alphamon asked with his usual levelheadedness.

"I was only a pawn of a greater entity, known as ZeedMillenniummon. His goal is to not only take over this universe, but he wants all of them." Chronomon explained.

"So the war has only just begun..." Omnimon muttered. "What are we to do to stop ZeedMillenniummon?"

"It won't be easy..." Chronomon admitted. "I don't think that these seven will be enough to defeat him."

"Then what are supposed to do!? Lie down and die!?" Gallantmon shouted. "Well, I Gallantmon, will not!"

"Our only bet is if we can gather all the Digidestined from all the universes." Chronomon said. "But it won't be as easy as it sounds."

"When is it ever?" Marcus commented.

"ZeedMillenniummon has set up traps in each of the universes. It would be suicide to send them back to their own universes."

"So, we've only now learned of his presence and he has already outplayed us. Damn it." Alphamon growled. After a few minutes of silence, Taiki flicked his goggles.

"I have a idea!" Taiki shouted. Everyone turned to face him, making him a bit uncomfortable. "Chronomon, you scattered us when we first entered this Digital World, correct?" Taiki asked.

"That's correct. Why?" Chronomon asked.

"Lets beat him at his own game. Why don't we all go to a different universe, I highly doubt he's expecting that." Taiki said confidently.

"That's quite simple..." Chronomon contemplated. "But it might just work."

"Its quite risky, but it's our best shot." Taiki said.

* * *

Location: A Park

Universe: Frontier

Koji was sitting on a park bench with Koichi. They were waiting for the others to show up to talk about the recent Digimon attacks.

"There have been more Digimon attacks recently... I wonder whats happening?" Koichi mused.

"I don't know... But we're going to figure out." Koji said. After a few more minutes of waiting, Tommy walked over to them. Not long after that JP and Zoe also joined them.

"Well, every one's here now. Anything of interest happened recently?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, nothing out of the usual has happened for a while. Which is odd." Koji said. "It so quiet. It's quite unnerving." Koji continued as he questioningly stroked his chin.

"I feel like you're looking a gift horse in the mouth Koji. We should be happy it's so quiet." Zoe said.

"I know, but I can't help but be a little paranoid." Koji said. Suddenly JP's stomach rumbled, interrupting the conversation. Everyone looked at JP as he tried to act like it didn't happen.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm hungry." JP said after a few uncomfortable seconds.

"Wow... nice save." Tommy said sarcastically. JP sent a quick glare over at Tommy, but Tommy only laughed.

"Well, it is almost lunch time, I guess we can spare some time to eat." Koichi said. Everyone agreed that getting lunch was a good idea and looked around for a place to eat. A few minutes after they left a figure walked out from behind a tree.

"So they are the Legendary Warriors. A interesting bunch for sure." The figure commented and then left in the direction that the Legendary Warriors left in.

Later that day the Legendary Warriors were sitting in the park as the sun was setting. The setting sun was quite beautiful, but the Legendary Warrior's minds were still swirling with the events of the past few days. Their thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud explosion coming a few blocks down. The Legendary Warriors jumped up from where they were sitting and ran towards the explosion. To their horror Crusadermon stood amidst the flames.

"Nice to see you again Legendary Warriors." Crusadermon said as she saw the five kids. "I came here for a rematch." The Legendary Warriors pulled out their D-Tectors and prepared for battle.

"Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!" Koji called out.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP yelled. The five Warriors then rushed at Crusadermon as the mysterious figure watched.

"So, I'll finally be able to see Takuya's group on action, sweet." the mysterious figure said. Suddenly the screen of the red device on his waist light up and a digimon came out of it.

"Remember our mission Tagiru. We need them to fight ZeedMillenniummon." Gumdramon said, trying to keep his partner focused on the mission.

"Can't I watch for a little bit?" Tagiru said. Gumdarmon just gave Tagiru a look.

* * *

Location: A Rooftop

Universe: Adventure

Taiki and Marcus stood atop a building looking down at the city below them.

"Do you think it worked?" Marcus asked Taiki.

"I hope it did. For everyone's sake." Taiki responded. "We should get moving." Marcus nodded his head and the two exited the roof and walked out of the building. On the street Taiki and Marcus began walking down the street looking for the Digidestined. They were looking around when Marcus accidentally bumped into someone. Marcus looked down and saw that he had bumped into Kari.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking in front of me." Kari apologized. Marcus smiled and offered his hand to her.

"No problem." Marcus said as he helped Kari up. Kari apologized again and then continued on her way. After she had left Marcus turned to Taiki. "We've made contact."

"Quite physically." Taiki quipped. Marcus just let out a sigh. "What do we do now?" Taiki asked.

"We need to get all of them together." Marcus said. "But how?" After a bit of thinking Taiki spoke up.

"We could fake a digimon attack." Taiki said. Marcus looked at Taiki stunned.

"What?" Marcus said, dumbstruck. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"I would have thought that would have been something more your stile." Taiki said, smiling. "Come on, lets get looking for them."

Izzy, Matt, Sora, Cody, TK, and Kari were currently at Izzy's house. It has been a few days since DarkKnightmon attacked and there had been no sign of him since then.

"This is making me nervous. DarkKnightmon smokes us and then just falls off the map." Matt said.

"I bet he's playing with us." Izzy said. "He's hiding because he knows that we are focusing on him. I don't think he will strike until we let out guard down."

"That bastard." Cody grumbled. "So what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"We play right into his hands." a voice said from the door way. Everyone turned around to see Ken with Taiki and Marcus.

"Who are you two?" Cody said.

"My names Taiki." Taiki introduced himself.

"And my names Marcus." Marcus said. "What do you two know about digimon?" TK asked. "You're just two normal kids." Taiki and Marcus both brought out their digivices and showed them to the group. The group gasped seeing other kids with digivices they have never seen before.

"You two are Legendar Heroes?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"Can we see you digimon?" Sora asked.

"Okay." Taiki said. "Reload Shoutmon!" Taiki pointed his digivice out and Shoutmon came out of it into the room.

"My turn, Agumon Realize!" Marcus said and his Agumon popped out of his digivice.

"It must be nice to be able to store your digimon in your digivices." Cody said. "We have to hide them in boxes or something."

"What do you mean we play right into his hands?" Izzy asked Taiki.

"I guess I should explain." Taiki said.

* * *

Location: IceDevimon's Lair

Universe: Tamers

Beelzemon swiped his claws as SkullSatamon who nimbly dodged out of the way. SkullSatamon retaliated with as swift jab to Beelzemon's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Beelzemon quickly recovered and blocked SkullSatamon's staff.

"You're just a barrel of fun aren't you?" Beelzemon said as he swiped his claws at SkullSatamon, who blocked with his staff. Suddenly Cyberdramon rushed SkullSatamon and was able to score a cut on his back. SkullSatamon quickly turned on Cyberdramon and kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the room.

"This guy is really ticking me off." Beelzemon said as SkullSatamon dodged another of his swipes. Ai pulled a card out of his pocket and proceeded to swipe it through his D-Tector.

"Digimodify! Speed activate!" Ai called out. In a sudden burst of speed Beelzemon attacked SkullSatamon, who was barely able to block in time do stop the attack. Beelzemon continued attacking SkullSatamon, giving his opponent no room for a counter attack. Eventually Beelzemon landed a large gash in SkullSatamon's stomach. SkullSatamon stumbled back and quickly recovered. Before anyone could act, a golden beam of light tore through the wall and struck SkullSatamon.

"Who shot that?" Beelzemon said as he turned to look where the beam came from. Suddenly Magnamon burst through the wall and punched SkullSatamon in the face.

"Whoa, a Magnamon!" Kazu said, awestruck.

"Lets finish this quickly Magnamon!" a voice called from the other side of the hole in the wall. Ryo, Kazu and Kenta all turned, because they knew that voice.

"Davis?!" The three said in unison. Even Rika, who had been watching the whole battle with a glazed over expression turned to to see Davis walk in.

"What the? I thought Davis was just a character in a T.V. Show!" Kent exclaimed, everyone in the room was surprised at the appearance of Davis.

"Lets finish this quickly Magnamon, we don't have much time." Davis commanded. Magnamon gave a thumbs up over his shoulder and went of the offensive.

"I'll finish it in one strike! Magna Blast!" Magnamon yelled as rockets shot out of his armor and shot at SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon tried to dodge but he was knocked by Beelzemon.

"I don't think so." Beelzemon quipped. SkullSatamon took all the attack and was swiftly deleted. Ryo quickly ran over to Rika and grabbed her before she could completely collapse on the icy floor. As Rika opened her eyes she quickly sat bolt upright and turned to face Davis.

"Davis... Tell me... Is Takato dead?" Rika asked her voice faintly quivering. Davis smiled and a white globe appeared beside him. On the globe appeared the burning building that Rika thought Takato perished in. A few seconds later Rika and the other tamers saw Gallantmon and Aldamon jump out of the building.

"Takato's fine and waiting for us." Davis said. "You all need to come with me. Without you ZeedMillenniummon will destroy all the worlds"

* * *

Location: Damon Residence

Universe: Data Squad

Kristy sat looking out the window of her room at the street below. It had seemed like ages since her brother has mysteriously vanished. It was believed he had entered the Digital World, but their scans had not shown him. But that didn't mean he wasn't there. Scans of the Digital World are quite unreliable and can not pick up signals under certain conditions. As her eyes wandered over the street she saw a kid she had never seen before carrying what looked like a large box by himself. Kristy decided to be a good Samaritan and help the kid carry the box. Kristy crossed the street and stood next to the teen who had put the box down for the moment and was resting.

"Do you need help with carrying this box?" Kristy asked the stranger. The stranger turned to face her and she could briefly see a spark of recognition in her

"No I'm okay." The teen said as he tried to comb the hair on his head wit h his fingers, causing his goggles to slide down his face. "I'm just delivering a package for a friend." the kid said. "Do you happen to know where the Damon's live?" The kid asked.

"We live right here." Kristy said as she pointed to her house. The kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled envelope out of his pocket.

"Great. I was told to give this to Kristy, who I guess is you." The kid said as he handed her the envelope. Suddenly a loud gurgling sound could be heard near them. At this noise the kid turned bright red and began to look around nervously.

"Are you alright?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, just hungry." The kid said before picking up the box again. "I guess I'll see you around." the kid said as he hurried off as fast as he could. Kristy watched the kid go.

"That was weird." was all Kristy could get out.

"I smelled a digimon in that box." Biyomon said from inside Kristy's Digivice. Kristy's eyes grew wide and she gave chase to the kid. A block later she saw that the kid and the digimon had ditched the box and were running on foot.

"Great, lets keep looking for them." Kristy said as she continued running. After Kristy ran from sight Takato and Guilmon quietly climbed out of the bush they were hiding in and Takato helped Guilmon back in the box.

"Geez Guilmon, you gave us away back there." Takato said.

"I'm sorry Takatomon. I can't help it." Guilmon said innocently. After a few seconds Takato was on his way, carrying Guilmon in a box.

* * *

Location: Basketball Court

Universe: Xros Wars

The Hunters were sitting at the basketball court, watching Yuu aimlessly practice shooting the basketball.

"I wonder if Taiki and Tagiru are okay? They've been gone a long time." Nene said. All the Hunters were getting worried at this point. They had been gone almost a year.

"Don't worry, it will take a lot to bring down those two." Kiriha said. "You all are worrying too much." Yuu made a bad shot and the ball was about to roll away, but it was stopped by a kids foot. Tai picked up the basketball and was followed by Takuya into the court.

"Catch." Tai said as he tossed the ball to Yuu who was standing dumbstruck at the two Legendary Heroes.

"Tai, Takuya? What are you two doing here?" Yuu asked.

"Things are getting bad, we're gonna need your help." Tai said. "We've beaten the original threat, but a new threat has come up."

"We're going to all the universes and collecting up the others." Takuya continued. Their conversation was interrupted by a large explosion near their location.

"Great, ZeedMillennium's minions are already here." Tai said. "We'll need to deal with them before we leave." Tai and Takuya then ran off towards the explosion, with the Hunters not far behind them. After they had left, the Old Clock Shop Man walked into the basketball court.

"So the adventure continues, again." the Old Clock Shop Man commented before walking away.

* * *

**Next time on 'We Are The Legendary Heroes!' the Heroes continue to gather the other Digidestined for the battle against ZeedMillennium. The next time on 'The Gathering of The Digidestined, The Heroes Vs The Universe!' **

I'm finally back into writing! But I will be implementing a new writing schedule able to accommodate all my stories. You won't get a new chapter of WALH each week, but you may get one or two chapters each week.


End file.
